Pet's Curse
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Harry gets cursed and sent back in time. Now he has to find a way to save himself while getting used to the constant presence of his enemy, how does he always gets himself in these things anyway?
1. Prologue

******betaed**

* * *

**Summary:** Harry gets cursed and sent back in time. Now he has to find a way to save himself while getting used to the constant presence of his enemy, how does he always gets himself in these things anyway?

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** GW/HP, RW/HG

**Warnings in this chapter:** time travel, morbid Harry

**Nr words in this chapter:** 637

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Dream/Memory

* * *

**Pet's Curse**

**Prologue**

"There!" a man shouted in red robes.

Another man looked at where the first was pointing and immediately pointed a dark stick, a wand, to where the first had pointed and at once a red light erupted from the wand. The spell hit a few boxes and caused an animal to jump from there and run the other way. At once the second man hit it with a spell turning him into a human.

"You're under arrest!"

The animagus tried to run but the second man just made ropes appear that locked his arms and legs. The second sighed tiredly as the first grabbed the fugitive thief.

"That was great, Potter." The freshman Auror commented.

The second Auror passed a hand through his raven hair, messing it further than it already was. His bright green eyes had lost half its brightness, but his round glasses were able to hide it unless you looked for it. The 21 year old Auror turned and walked away. Hunting thieves was a freshmen job, but sadly there was nothing else to do. The black haired Auror was sick and tired. He had joined the Aurors to hunt people like… like the man he had killed, like Voldemort.

Harry walked outside the warehouse where he had entered to hunt the thief down. He was tired of this world. He wanted something new…

He wanted… well he didn't know, just a restart.

Harry looked to the night sky. He was sick of all this. He was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. You choose a name he was it.

However, he still was sick of his life. He missed the games, the mind games with Lord Voldemort and he missed the fights. He missed…

"Harry!" Harry turned to see his friend Ron running to him. "Have you caught him?"

Harry nodded as he pointed to the door where the newbie was leaving with the thief. Ron smiled and then his eyes landed on Harry.

"You're at that again, aren't you?" Harry looked to his friend. "It's over, move on."

"When are you going to propose to Hermione?"

"Already did that, mate. When are you going to propose to Ginny?"

Harry looked to the moon in silence and then again to his friend, smiling.

"Soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment and the right ring."

Ron smiled.

"Okay mate." Ron passed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Let's go. Hermione promised a late dinner if I'll bring you along."

Harry nodded, might as well go along after all. It was time to stop wishing for someone to fight with, someone who would be able to hold on against him, someone worth it. It was time to finally settle down and marry Ginny. The red haired witch deserved it after all the time she was waiting for him, after all she had to pass for because of him…

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see a dark wizard looking at him. At once Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it to the wizard. The man threw something at Harry and Ron. Immediately, Harry sent his friend to the floor and was hit.

Harry fell to the floor on his knees in pain. Ron grabbed his wand and hit the man with a spell.

"What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. Only the one who cursed that can take it from him."

Ron looked at Harry who was hugging his belly in pain.

"Who cursed that?"

The man laughed evilly and Harry dropped passing out.

**–PC–**

"My Lord!"

Harry frowned, it was way too loud. Why couldn't people let him sleep for once?

"What is it?" a cold voice snarled. Where did he know that voice from?

"An Auror appeared on your chair, My Lord."

"WHAT?"

Harry shivered and opened his eyes and his eyes found red.

(TBC)

* * *

**betaed**


	2. Chapter 1

******betaed**

* * *

**S****poilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **none

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,917

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–New Pet–**

Harry shivered and opened his eyes and his eyes found red.

"Crucio."

Harry jumped and hid behind the chair where he had been laying, it looked like a throne. Harry peeked through the arms of the throne, only to see, the one and only, Lord Voldemort sneering at him. As if in instinct, Harry moved his fringe to cover his forehead where his lightning scar was.

"Who are you?"

Harry eyes widen. So this couldn't be Voldemort. The man would immediately know who he was. Of course if this wasn't Voldemort the person who was playing him would also know who Harry was…

"Aiden."

"Well, Mr. Aiden, may I inquire how you got yourself in my house and my throne room? Not to mention sleeping on my throne…"

"May I inquire why I got myself attacked? And by a curse that will lead you right into Azkaban, no less."

There was a silence and Harry looked again, seeing the nose less man looking at the chair, wand at hand ready for an attack, his white skin and red eye, Harry was sure that this man was Voldemort. Now the problem was, how the man was back and why didn't he remember Harry.

"And who are you?" Harry added for effect, might as well play the role. If this Voldemort didn't know who Harry was then maybe he would attack for kill.

Voldemort eyes found his touch the armchair.

"My name is Lord Voldemort. You were attacked because you entered a house uninvited and were sleeping on my throne chair. Now do you have a good reason to be here, or I'll call the Aurors and will talk to your supervisor."

'Supervisor? But I'm my own supervisor…'

"I entered what? Supervi – what?" Harry rose slowly, facing Voldemort with a questioning look.

This man didn't know Harry, so he was from before Harry's birth and got himself thrown into the future, or Harry was sent into the past, or it was a joke. Harry doubted it was a joke so this was time-travel.

"What day is today?"

Voldemort frowned.

"Samhain, '71."

Harry eyes grew. So he did travel back in time… Great!

"Where am I?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head and looking around. There were a few Death Eaters by the other side of the room, all with their masks, looking at him. "Where in Merlin did I get myself into, this time?"

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow.

"You're in England Mr. Aiden. Where would you be?"

"'71 you said?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side, Voldemort nodded. "Damn it, Ronald, where did you put me this time?"

Harry was sure he was making everyone even more confused. Now, how to get out of there without getting cursed or hunted…

"Mr. Aiden?"

Harry felt Voldemort's magic starting to touch him, as if testing him. Harry frowned looking back at the man in the eyes.

"You do know that it's inappropriate to do that, don't you?"

Voldemort eyes won a strange light to them, but the magic retreated. Harry forced his magic to touch the wards, feeling thankful for the time he listened to Bill. Harry knew that not everyone could feel powerful magic, so he might as well try to leave, because if he was lucky Voldemort would try to court him to his side, if he wasn't he would be seen as a threat…

There it was, the anti-apparating ward. Harry concentrated and then materialized. As he tried to go through the wards, he ended up landing under his feet. Harry whimpered, leaning against a wall.

He was so screwed!

**–PC–**

"Aiden Mather you said your name was?" Harry nodded. "And you taught defence once?" Harry nodded again. "Aren't you too young for that?"

"I was fifteen."

The red haired, blue eyed wizard smiled.

"Adolescence…" Dumbledore winked at Harry, making Harry's throat to tighten. "I don't seem to see a problem with this. Are you able to start…?"

"Right away, professor."

"Perfect then. Shall we?" the wizard stood with a smile.

Harry nodded and stood. Dumbledore took him to the defence classroom, as they entered the dada's office seven parchments appeared on the desk.

"That's the course's guidelines that the Ministry has put for Defence Against the Dark Arts, one parchment for each year. Is there anything you would need?"

Harry shook his head and the wizard left. He sat on the chair and sighed looking outside through the window. Harry was a no one in this time, he might as well try to get some money for clothes and others stuff. He looked to the parchments, wondering how he would live for a month without anything but the Auror robes he had on his person.

**–PC–**

Harry woke early the next morning to see that a house elf had appeared in front of him. He grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Aiden, sir?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, that's me." Harry answered, sitting.

The house elf fumbled with his dressed rag-towel, only to pick a letter and offered it to Harry. Harry checked if it had any curse before picking it and opening it.

_Mr. Aiden_

_Congratulations in evading my wards twice._

Harry tensed.

_I believe your friend Ronald may have sent you with a portkey, but we both know that the way out of my place was all you. You were dressed in Auror clothes, so I'll bet you are an Auror._

_Hope to see you really soon._

_LV_

Harry looked to the house elf that was looking back in fear.

"I suppose he waits an answer?" The house elf nodded. Harry stood and left the bedroom entering the office and picking up a piece parchment and a feather before opening an ink bottle.

_Voldemort_

_If your__ father was a Curse Breaker you would have also easily broken out of your dear house._

_I'm afraid you'll have to pay me that bet. I'm a professor and not an Auror. (Seriously, money to get some clothes would be nice)_

_Hope to don't see you at all_

_Aiden_

Harry delivered the parchment to the house elf who apparated away. Harry stood, used a refreshing spell on himself and transfigured some of his clothes before he started to leave his office to go to the Great Hall where a crack stopped him. Harry looked back to see the same house elf.

"Yes?"

The house elf took a little coin's purse from his rag-tower and offered it to Harry. Harry eyes widen as he was handed the purse full of coins with a note within it. Before Harry could speak, the house elf popped away. Harry looked at the note.

_Diagon Alley is a great place to buy clothes, see you there._

The note fell to the floor. Harry couldn't believe this, what was Voldemort playing at?

Harry opened the purse and his eyes grew.

**–PC–**

Harry looked around in the Great Hall, not really knowing where to sit and how to behave.

"Mather?" Harry turned to see a younger version of Professor McGonagall, Harry nodded. "I take it Albus didn't tell you where to sit, or give you your schedule."

Harry shook his head. The woman nodded and made a signal with her hand pointing to the staff table. Harry offered his arm and the two went to the table.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor."

"Aiden Mather, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course you are. Now let me see where I have it…" the woman looked through her bag to pick out a small parchment which she gave to Harry. "Here."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile as he took the schedule from the witch.

Harry looked at it. No class until after lunch, which would give him time to get new clothes and to get ready.

"May I ask... if I'll have to leave for personal reasons out of class time…?"

"What you do with your free time is up to you, Mather."

Harry nodded with a smile and prepared his breakfast.

Harry looked up when he heard a familiar voice talking. His eyes grew at seeing his eleven year old father entering the Great Hall with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, the last one having his face in a book.

"I would be careful with those four. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin." Harry looked at McGonagall. "Trouble makers."

Harry nodded and his eyes roamed the Gryffindor table looking for a red haired girl with green eyes.

"Know someone?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He said going back to the breakfast. He wanted to see his mother…

As Harry was going to stand to leave, the owls entered and in no time an owl stopped before him. Harry looks at it as it does a glaring contest with him before finally the owl offered her leg and the letter on it. Harry picked the letter, knowing that only one person knew he existed and opened it, reading.

_Aiden_

_Congratulations on becoming a professor. Hope you're better than the last one._

_When you said professor on your letter I couldn't exactly believe it, but now that I know for real I can't help but congratulate you. What lie did you tell the old fool?_

_I also know that you'll be free this morning, so do please meet with me in Diagon Alley. We have a lot to talk about, my pet._

_V_

Harry tensed, how dare he?

"Friend?"

Harry looked at McGonagall.

"An acquaintance, he wants to congratulate me on becoming a professor and wants to see me again."

"Not a friend then."

"I'm afraid that we're not that even close to that." Harry stood. "See you at lunch, professor McGonagall."

The woman bowed her head and Harry left, feeling every student's eyes on him.

Harry left Hogwarts grounds and apparated, only to be embraced by someone from behind and pulled into an alley.

"Who are you?" Voldemort's voice asked against his ear.

"Aiden."

"Who are you, Aiden?"

"Why do you want to know, Voldemort? And why am I being abducted? I have classes today which I still have yet to prepare for as well as to go shopping for clothes and other necessities."

Harry could clearly feel Voldemort's smirk on his neck.

"It's still early; we have time for a little talk, Professor Aiden. Besides, I'm the one paying for the clothes."

"I don't know… you did bet money that I was an Auror and lost."

"Your clothes didn't help."

"Yet you still bet. So I don't see a reason for you to be here or for you to want to see me."

Harry felt himself being turned around. Voldemort's eyes were hard when they met Harry's.

"You entered my house and managed to break my wards easily. You have no money and no idea where you were or what date it was. I'm going to keep you under my watch until I'm sure you mean no harm to me."

Harry frowned.

"And if I do?"

"Do I need to answer that, my pet?"

"I'm not your pet!" Harry growled pushing the man away, angrily.

Voldemort smirked and with a quick incantation his face changed, as well as his eye colour, making him seem more human and an older version of Tom Riddle.

"That's yet to see…" the man said and grabbed Harry's shoulder, pulling him again to the main road and directed him to Diagon Alley.

(TBC)

* * *

**betaed**


	3. Chapter 2

******betaed**

* * *

**S****poilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, mention of torture, mention of death

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,901

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**–'80–**

Harry sighed as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, at once Harry saw Tom the bartender and Harry couldn't help but stop and stare.

Tom was alive! It wasn't Hannah Longbottom née Abbott. It was TOM.

Tom, the bartender, looked up at the two but probably because of seeing Voldemort at Harry's side he looked down again and continued to clean the glass. Voldemort sneered and pulled Harry into the backyard for the entrance of Diagon Alley. Harry looked back to see Tom one more time before the door closed behind him.

Harry looked at Voldemort as the man took his wand out and opened the wall for Diagon Alley.

"You look like you never saw that man before."

Harry raised an eyebrow to the man at his side and a smile played on Harry's lips.

"Maybe I didn't…" he mumbled in amusement and looked around, feeling an ach in his chest.

So many stores had closed with the war and here they were… so many stores that he didn't even remember or even knew existed…

"How long has it been since you came to Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked at Voldemort sideways.

"A few… decades, I'd say." he answered truthfully, before entering one of the clothes stores.

**–PC–**

Harry sat on the chair tiredly, why did he really have to try so many damn clothes?

"Birthday?" Voldemort asked after ask tea for them both.

Harry's lips trembled with a smile.

"31 July," the man nodded, "'80."

Voldemort's eyes grew. Harry looked to the waitress as she gave them their teas and smiled thanking. The waitress smiled back before leaving.

"'80? As in 1880?" the man asked after the waitress had left and after doing a silencing ward.

Harry merely shrugged.

"That's impossible. You would have to be 91…"

"21, actually. And no it's not 1880." Harry said in amusement and sipped from his tea.

Voldemort frowned.

"1980?" Harry looked to the man and then shook his head. "2080?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Harry nodded and looked to his tea cup. Harry could feel the tense silence around them as Voldemort swallowed what Harry had just told him.

"That's how you get yourself inside my wards, wasn't it? Time travel?"

Harry hummed and sipped from his tea.

"Were you an Auror on your time?"

"I was." Harry conceded.

"Who was the minister?"

There was a silence and then Harry looked up.

"It wasn't you!"

Voldemort's eyes harden.

"Who was then?"

Harry smirked.

"Why would I tell you? I don't intend on changing anything… maybe if I'll manage to avoid some deaths from my time I'll be even happier."

There was a silence as dark grey hold emerald. Finally Voldemort smirked.

"Was I alive?"

"I've heard of you…" was all Harry conceded.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at Aiden as the wizard looked back in defiance.

"Light?" he finally asked.

The smirk finally dropped from the man who leaned back into the chair.

"I wondered when you would ask that. I followed Dumbledore's ways."

Voldemort sneered. The man was still alive?

"Dumbledore? He would be long dead by then."

Aiden shrugged.

"My parents were his followers… you killed them." It was said so emotionless that made Voldemort raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said your father was a curse breaker."

Aiden eyes won a small light, a light barely there, as if the man was dead inside.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I said if your father was a curse breaker, I never said my father was. Actually my brother-in-law was the curse breaker and he taught me. He said that an Auror had to know how to defend himself against everything."

Voldemort sneered.

"Brother-in-law?"

Aiden scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well… not yet, I haven't proposed to Ginny yet. I have yet to find the right ring and…"

"Is Aiden even your real surname?" Aiden eyes widen and he laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Aiden, it's a name, not a surname." The man said in amusement. "And I won't answer that. If I'll find my way back I don't want to put myself in danger, now do I?"

Voldemort vowed that he would make Aiden tell him his real name so he could find him in the future and make sure that much power would be on his side before the light side got to him.

"Tempus." Voldemort frowned and saw the time appear from Aiden's wand. That was an interesting spell… Aiden stood. "Thank you for the clothes and the tea… but I have to go. Kiddos to scare…"

The man turned and started to leave.

"Aiden!" the man stopped and turned his head to Voldemort in a childish way. If Voldemort didn't know any better he would think this man wasn't capable of hurting a fly. "I own you." The man's eyes harden, but his face kept childish.

"Oh really? I'll guess you're gonna regret that then…" Aiden said in an innocent way before moving away.

Voldemort smirked to himself. Finally, someone who knows how to have a little Fun!

**–PC–**

Harry sighed while seated by the professor desk in the DADA classroom and waited for his students to enter as he massaged his eyes with two fingers. Voldemort's talk was giving him a headache. He was venturing a lot, but he couldn't put himself at risk. The door opened and Harry looked only to see a snake slither in. Harry frowned as he saw it move to the back of the classroom and lay there as if asleep.

The students entered immediately after so Harry left the serpent alone. Harry saw the marauders sitting, Moony and Pettigrew at the front in silence and ready, but Padfoot and Prongs behind them laughing and talking with each other. Harry looked around and he finally found her; his mother.

Lily Evans was sitting by Severus Snape's side and talking with him lightly with a smile in place.

Harry kept quiet for a few minutes but when no one shut up Harry stood and approached the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote several surnames from top to bottom and turned to the students. When no one still shut up, Harry turned again to the chalkboard and wrote _-5_ in front of every surname.

As if on cue, all the Slytherins shut up. Harry looked to the Gryffindors still talking and turned back to the chalkboard, writing _-5_ in front of the names still talking. The Gryffindors luckily were smart enough and started to shut up and finally only Prongs and Padfoot were still talking. Harry looked to the two and turned to the chalkboard and wrote making a gritting sound _-10_ in front of the two surnames.

Everyone shivered at the sound and when Harry turned everyone had shut up. Harry smiled and wrote on the board _Aiden Mather_.

"Good evening class. I'm Professor Mather and I'll be your future Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year."

Harry could see Prongs sneer. He took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally.

"Mather? Are you a muggleborn?" Harry turned to the Slytherin side and sneered at Rabastan Lestrange.

"I'm a halfblood, Mr. Lestrange." Harry said and with a flick of his wand everyone's book appeared on their desk opened to the first chapter.

"Read the first chapter, when you finish stay quiet and wait for your colleagues."

Harry sat on his desk and picked up a parchment as he noticed that Prongs didn't even turn to the book. He mostly ignored the student but after a while people started to notice Prongs and to look at him in question. Finally no one was reading but looking at Prongs who was glaring at Harry. Harry looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"We're going to read?"

"That was what I told you to do, wasn't it?"

"Why do we even have this class after all? It's just a bunch of shit. There is nothing to be worried about. Dark magic is forbidden after all and it's not been used in years. It's not like anything we'll be taught here by a halfblood is going to help us for anything."

Harry stood in silence, approached Prongs, forced him up by his arm and pulled him to the front.

"HEY! Release me! I'm sure you're a Slytherin, when my father hears about this…"

Harry picked his wand and with it slapped Prongs cheek. Everyone gasped.

"Is your father here Potter?" Prongs shook his head, eyes wide, blood dropping from his cheek where the spell had hit him. "So you better defend yourself because I'm a dark Lord armed and I am ready to use dark magic on you. Are you ready to run miles and miles for your daddy?"

Prongs' eyes widen. Another spell hit the boy making his body fly into the wall. Harry approached as he sneered at him.

"Tell me, Potter, where is your dad to protect you now?" Harry could see the boy's eyes widen in fear. "Is he here? Is he here to protect you? He isn't, is he? Well, guess what, when a man in the street suddenly attacks you out of nowhere, he won't be there either. Trust me, there are men worse than me out there. What I did to you? It's not even a forth of what they'll do to you for fun. And you think you don't need to know how to defend yourself?" Harry laughed evilly, making everyone shiver. "How about you grow up otherwise you won't last a second out there in real life, Potter. When the dark wizards attack you you'll die instantly… if you're lucky. Did you know that they love to torture wizards for fun?" Harry snarled and released the boy before returning to his desk. "Everyone restart the reading. When you finish I want an essay about what you just read."

Prongs returned to his chair in silence. The defiance in his body language having disappeared. Harry sighed internally, his father was no better than Draco Malfoy. Harry only hoped he could make him change before it would be too late.

"Sir?" Harry looked to his mother.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"May I ask what you mean with…?"

"Miss Evans, please… stop being so naïve. Even in the muggle world you must have heard of killers and robbers. In the wizard world there is no difference. There are killers and robbers and trust me, not all killers and robbers are dark wizards. Just like not all dark wizards are killers and robbers."

The girl blushed but nodded.

"Have you ever fought against someone for real?" Harry looked at Padfoot.

"In war, Mr. Black, there is no going back. There's no restart. If you lose, you die. There is no father so save your ass. There is no punishment to go to if you do something wrong. There is no taking points. In war if you misbehave you can die if you're lucky."

"Lucky?" Pettigrew asked, afraid.

"If you aren't… you're going to be tortured and never be allowed to die. I knew a person who was tortured to madness. They were alive, but their mindset was dead."

All students' eyes widen.

Harry returned to his parchment and in no time all of the students returned to their books. He wondered how many parents would be sending howlers in the morning.

(TBC)

* * *

**betaed**


	4. Chapter 3

******betaed again**

* * *

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, mention of torture, mention of death, sickness, pain

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,604

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**–Pain–**

Harry looked up as the students wrote their notes of the first chapter. In part, Harry felt like Umbridge, but they needed to learn and before practice came the theory. Even though Harry loathed treating the children like this he needed to.

Suddenly Harry's eyes grew and he lowered his face so that the pain he was experiencing wasn't evident to the students. His heart felt like it was being constricted, as if something was grabbing and squeezing it.

The pain was excruciating and took a while for it to finally start to calm down.

"Professor Mather?" Harry looked up to Alice Garwin. "I already finished." The girl said.

Neville's eyes were looking at Harry making him have to take a deep breath and look around and remember these were not his colleagues but their parents. Every student was looking back, parchment in hand.

"Write your name on it and one by one put your notes on my desk." Two stood at once and Harry stood, approaching the board and the grade list, at once one of the kids sat.

Harry smiled and turned to the kids and waited as they obeyed. His chest was still hurting and it felt like it was eating him from the inside out, but he could move and walk as if nothing was going on, and he could breathe again, barely but he could.

When everyone sat Harry looked to the parchments in silence and then to the students who were looking back in wonder.

"I suppose you know what a newspaper is?"

Everyone nodded.

"And from these notes I also suppose you know how to read." Harry drawled, making everyone raise confused eyebrows, but nodding anyway.

Harry approached the desk and started saving the parchments.

"I want all of you to read one newspaper, no matter if its muggle or wizard, and write a report or a list from all the murderers and robbers you'll see in one single newspaper. I also want to know why those murderers murdered and why those robbers robbed."

"But…"

Harry glared at Pettigrew who immediately tried to hide behind his desk.

"You can't all use the same newspaper, I want you to write the name of the newspaper so I'll be able to find it and check it. You don't need to make an essay, you only need to make a list of murderers and robbers, or others things also important to us that you'll find, and in front of each the reason they happened." Harry looked around the students. "Everyone understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Professor Mather." The whole class said.

Harry nodded and the classroom door opened.

"You may go, see you next class."

Harry started to pack the parchments in silence. He needed to drink a painkiller potion.

"Professor Mather?"

Harry glanced to Prongs, all the students were still putting their things away and were still in their seats.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Were you a student at Hogwarts?"

"Have you ever heard of me before?" the boy shook his head. "Then why did you asked that question?"

"Why else would the headmaster accept you as professor?"

"Because I proposed myself to the job, Potter. Anything else?"

There was a silence and then the boy asked.

"You don't have a father, do you?"

Harry looked to Prongs, at once, in the eyes. It had been a mere presumption from the boy, but he had been right.

"Yes Potter, my parents are dead. My father died fighting to protect me and my mother and my mother died saving my life. I was a mere baby and have no memory of them unless when I approach Dementors and start to hear my mother screaming for my life to be saved."

"Why did they died?" Padfoot asked.

"Because they decided to mess with the wrong person. They followed a man as mindless weapons and when they found they had a baby instead of standing back from the battle and hiding in their family Manor, they kept fighting until the others fought back. They only remembered that I was also at risk when suddenly they were at wand point."

Harry picked his things and started climbing the stairs to this office and stopped by the door and looked to the students.

"Be careful. There's a snake at the back of the classroom who likes to feed on children who misbehave." Harry said innocently and entered his office as the kids started to panic and scream.

–PC–

Harry sat on his armchair couch and leaned back, closing his eyes. Painkillers make him feel like he had smoked something.

"MATHER!" Harry looked drowsily at the fireplace where McGonagall's body had just appeared.

The woman opened her mouth to start screaming at him when her eyes landed on the potion container in Harry's hand and at Harry's face. The woman approached, picked the potion container and smelled it.

"Painkiller potion?" the woman asked confused.

Harry shrugged, drowsily.

"The pain was becoming unbearable." He mumbled.

The woman sighed and picked him up taking him through the fire to the infirmary.

"Poppy." She called.

Madam Pomfrey appeared on the infirmary's office and looked to the two with a raised eyebrow.

"He barely lasted a day and the DADA's professor curse is already getting to him?"

Harry snickered at that.

"Was hit with a dark object yesterday, no idea what it was. Had a pain that knocked me out and now I just had it again, although not as strong." He mumbled barely spelling the words.

The stern woman shook her head knowingly and started to do a few spells to know how Harry was.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're a Potter, Professor Mather." The stern woman said angrily as she tried to find what was wrong.

After a while Madam Pomfrey picked a potion and gave it to Harry to drink.

"You have a core problem. A few potions to control your magic will be all you need. And no self-medicating again, professor!"

Harry blushed and nodded before drinking the potion. Harry looked numbly at Professor McGonagall.

"You came to chastise me on my teaching methods, didn't you?"

The woman sat before Harry, nodding.

"Yes, I did." The woman answered. "Attacking a stu…"

"I didn't attack anyone. I explained to Potter and all of the students that if they want to survive they have to fight for themselves; they can't always turn to their father for help. Potter only took a little longer to understand that than the others."

"This way of teaching is not…"

"They are learning and they won't talk out of turn in front of me again."

"Because of fear." McGonagall angrily commented.

"Fear? Oh no my dear professor. I didn't scare them to death. In class I may be rough but it's because out there people are worse than me. I'm preparing them for life. If they want to meet me out of class they'll find that I'm actually their best friend." Harry said before closing his eyes and leaning against the chair.

–PC–

_Aiden_

_When you said that you were going to scare the children I didn't really think that you meant it literally, I was wrong again._

_It was an impressive __class and although,__ I'm afraid I won't be able to be in all of them, I hope to assist a few like last one again._

_LV_

Harry saved the letter in his pocket in silence. Harry could hear the students talking about him as the scary but cool professor. One class and he already had such fame…

Harry smirked as he picked up the newspaper and started to read. He couldn't wait for the angry parents, wondering how many would send howlers and how many would come in person.

Harry eyes grew at seeing the dark mark on the newspaper and had to take several deep breaths to remind himself that this would happen. He was at the beginning of the war, it was meant for Voldemort to start attacking. Even if for him this meant bad memories, it was going to happen. What did he expect? That that man who passed the morning with him would stop his murderous ways because of a morning with Harry? Yeah right… Wake up Harry James Potter! This is bloody Lord Voldemort you're talking about, not Ron or any other person you may know. This is your parents' murderer and as much good company and sponsor he may be, he's still a murderer.

A bunch of feathered wings could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Harry looked up only to find that several of the owls flying were aimed at him. Harry raised an eyebrow amused and put his food away in his lap in order to have space for the owls and their letters. They stopped as one in front of him and Harry watched as they started to release their burdens and as they were released the owls flew away.

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him. When he caught the last letter and the owl flew away, Harry checked the name in each letter to make sure none were from Voldemort but when he noticed there were no letters from the man he wanted to hear from most, he burned all of the letters at the same time. Harry could clearly see every student gape at him.

Harry put his breakfast that he had saved on his lap to the table and restarted eating.

"I love the smell of smoked letters in the morning, don't you Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked his stunned colleague.

(TBC)

* * *

**betaed again**


	5. Chapter 4

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, one sided LV/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, mention of torture, mention of death, mention of sickness, mention of war, slash

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,599

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–****Tough Process**–

Students and professors alike thought him crazy. They didn't understand though. They had never passed a moment in their lives where they needed to be tough such as when in a war before. Harry had. He had a lot on his shoulders and when the war finished instead of feeling finally accomplished he felt empty because something was missing. Voldemort was missing. There were no more fights at the end of the school year. No more people trying to kill him at every single second. No more nothing. It just felt… empty.

Ginny had understood and tried to be there for him. But she couldn't and it nearly drove them mad. And now… he was in the past. With Voldemort trying to court him to his side and with a curse that was eating his magical core… great! Wasn't his life just peachy?

"Mather?" Harry looked up to his office door, where McGonagall was.

"Come in, professor." Harry invited.

"How's your core?" the woman asked as soon as she sat on the chair.

"No more pain, so it's good."

The woman nodded, looking down at the drawing Harry was making on a parchment.

"Who is she?"

Harry looked down at his parchment and was met with the sight of Ginny's face that he had been drawing without really noticing it.

"My girlfriend." He answered truthfully.

Harry felt the eyes from his old professor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you are…"

Harry looked up and smiled to the woman.

"She's away and until I manage to find a way back I won't be able to return to her and ask her hand in marriage."

The woman smiled nodding.

"I'm sure she'll be a lucky woman then."

Harry smiled back.

"I'm the lucky one to have her there…"

Harry heard hissing and looked down and into the door where he saw the serpent from the other day entering. Harry glared at Voldemort who merely approached his fireplace and laid there by the fire. Harry returned to McGonagall who was looking wide eyed to the animagus.

"Don't worry. He doesn't attack unless I'm attacked first." The woman turned to Harry. "He is my not-friend's pet. The Not-Friend usually sends him to check on me and to send me messages." Harry shrugged nonchalant.

The woman looked to the snake again and then back at Harry nodding.

"Albus will want you to go to his office after tomorrows classes." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Lord Potter apparently wants to meet you."

Harry snickered.

"So Potter did send a letter to daddy… I was starting to doubt the boy."

The woman raised an amused eyebrow before standing. She looked to the snake and then to Harry again.

"Do try to keep yourself alive Mather. I would kill you if you lost the job." Harry snickered. "And do please send a letter to your girlfriend. Even if you can't leave the country, you should inform her of your health."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded. McGonagall turned and left. Harry lost the smile and locked the door, warding the door with several complicated spells and then turned to the serpent who turned into Voldemort. The man looked to the door and then approached Harry before looking at the drawing in the man's desk and picking it up with a sneer.

"Give me that!" Harry demanded, standing.

The man looked to Harry and then to the red haired female teen's drawn face.

"This is your not-bride?"

Harry pulled the drawing from his spidery hands.

"Leave her alone!" he hissed angrily and saved the parchment in a drawer. When he looked up again Voldemort was glaring daggers at him, icily. "What are you doing here anyway? It's been two weeks; I thought you wouldn't even contact me again after I told you to stop after your attack on Diagon Alley."

There was an icily laugh.

"And I told you Aiden. You are my pet." Harry's eyes harden, he hated being called that. "You are mine and I won't let you walk away that easily. If you don't know it yet; I keep what I deem mine close and protected."

"I told you that I followed Dumbledore's side of the war in the future, why would you even still want to keep me if I'll just fight you every day?"

Voldemort smirked, making Harry flinch at the image. The man moved around the desk table and grabbed Harry's chin raising it up.

"Then I would have something worth waking for every day."

Harry pushed the man away, angrily.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at his Aiden, seeing those green eyes glaring back he couldn't help but want them. Him.

"You are twisted, you know that?" the man snarled angrily.

Voldemort gave him a look that would make everyone feel like their worth nothing, but not Aiden he merely maintained his stance of defiance. Voldemort couldn't help but smirk inside, this one knew who he was and what he was capable of doing and still didn't fear him.

"You're still my pet."

Voldemort watched amusedly at how the man's face glared at him because of that nickname. The man was clearly not innocent when it means war, but to everything else he didn't seem to catch a hint…

"I'm not a PET!" Voldemort couldn't help it and laughed. Yes, so innocent… and so His! The girl from the drawing would have to forget Aiden, because Dark Lords don't share!

**–PC–**

Harry sighed as he entered the headmaster's office. The man he suspected being his grandfather was already there. When an older version of Harry with brown looks looked back, the two gaped at each other. Harry knew the man would be similar, but not so much… Harry suspected the man was having the same problems.

"You are?"

"Aiden Mather, sir." Harry mumbled, it pained him to finally meet his grandfather only for the man to go chastise him.

The man eyes widen in realization. Harry took his eyes away, it cost too much to meet the man's eyes and looked to Dumbledore. The man was sitting by his desk.

"Aiden." The man said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and approached before sitting in front of the desk.

"Headmaster." He said back.

"So you are the DADA's Professor? You're only a child… you… don't know nothing about life and…"

Harry looked back to the man coldly.

"Says the man who taught his son to bully other people and that defense is the worst thing he could learn. That there is no one out there to attack him." Harry took the newspaper from two weeks before and put it on the desk facing his grandfather. "Apparently there is a Dark Lord on the run." Harry stood and pointed one finger to the man's face. Why did He have to be taller than him? "You don't know me and don't pretend you do. I stopped being a child when I was a baby. When I was your son's age I was already fighting in a war. When I was fifteen I taught my friends and colleagues how to defend themselves. When I was seventeen I killed the man who killed my parents."

The man frowned.

"Even so… They are just children. They deserve a childhood…"

Harry laughed acidly.

"Just children? You mean that your son picking on everyone he sees as inferior is a good thing? That he was picking on me when I fought back? That the only reason he understood that defense was a good thing was because I taught him that? That the boy is prejudiced against everything he doesn't deem worthy? And you want to know what he" Harry pointed to the newspaper "will do if he ever gets a hold of people like Mr. Potter? He will make the boy kiss dirt and beg. But the boy is stubborn and so he won't beg." Harry could see the wheels moving behind his grandfather's eyes. "And you won't be there to save him. Neither will I. And even if we'll be there all we'll see will be a boy being tortured in front of us and be unable to do anything." A pain entered Harry's voice, remembering when Hermione was tortured and he couldn't do anything as he heard her scream.

Harry returned to his seat in silence. He couldn't help but want to protect his father from Voldemort and everyone else, but for that the boy would have to start to understand his mistakes. Funny that he never had a father and now he was being a parenting figure to his own father.

"He deserves a childhood. But he also deserves to be taught." Harry mumbled from his place.

There was a silence for a few minutes and Harry waited for the screaming he would be about to hear.

"You care about him." Harry looked up at the affirmation. His grandfather had not questioned it, he had affirmed it, as if the man knew that Harry cared. "That's why you picked on him. Do you see yourself in him?"

Harry took the eyes on his for a while in silence and then looked to the fireplace.

"I had a colleague that was just like him. When he was 16 his father was sent to prison and he had to suddenly handle everything on his shoulder. He succumbed; he wasn't ready because he was the daddy's boy. I don't want that to happen to Potter."

The man hummed.

"Do you have Potter blood in your line?"

Harry shrugged.

"How should I know? My parents died when I was a baby."

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 5

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, one sided LV/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,835

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**–****A Family and a Friend–**

"How should I know? My parents died when I was a baby."

Lord Potter frowned but accepted it. He turned to Dumbledore, bowing his head.

"Professor."

"Charlus."

Lord Potter turned again to Harry.

"Could you escort me to the gates?"

Harry nodded and opened the office's door, letting his grandfather pass first. As they walked they passed by the marauders who looked at them, eyes wide. Harry could clearly see Prongs blush and avoid his eyes.

"If you want, Lord Potter, your son is there."

Lord Potter looked at Harry and then to Prongs in silence.

"I'll talk with him another time." Harry nodded and continued to walk him down to the front doors. "You know your way around the castle, even after only two weeks of being in here." Harry looked at the man in silence. "And you also seem dead inside." Harry was going to open his mouth, but Lord Potter raised a hand successfully stopping Harry. "I can see it in your eyes, Mather. The eyes from who passed by war. Most of my friends who passed though the war with Grindelwald had the same look. The only time I saw some life in your eyes was when you spoke about seeing someone being tortured. You watched it didn't you?"

There was a silence as Harry looked ahead instead of the man at his side.

"Yes, my best friend was tortured and I couldn't do anything besides listening to her screams."

Lord Potter nodded.

"I can see it. In your eyes and in your defensive reaction. You know war and you care for these children. You knew that war was about to start. Even before we knew." Harry looked to the man sideways, but the man was looking ahead. "You already knew this man, Lord Voldemort his name is, was going to attack. How could you know?"

Harry chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I managed to bump into him before I requested the headmaster for a job?"

"I would say that you are a very lucky man… or very unlucky."

Harry nodded looking to the ceiling.

"I would say both."

The two left the front doors and turned to the gates.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"What is your birthday?" Harry stayed silent. "What is your birth year?" Harry tensed and looked to the man, who merely smiled back. "Future or past?" the man simply asked.

Harry stopped and looked to the man in the eyes.

"You already know the answer to that question."

The older man nodded, sadly.

"Future then… James?"

"I can't answer you that."

"Yes, you can. You came here. Tell me it didn't pass through your mind to change the future."

Harry tensed and looked to the marauders that had followed them and were next to the front doors looking at them, probably waiting that they would start fighting, but too far away to listen anything.

"James will die on the Samhain of 81." He said looking back to his grandfather. "Yes I want to change it. I want to save my father and my mother. But what can I do against the Dark Lord? When it's the Light Lord I have to fight?"

"I don't understand."

"The Light Lord will hear a prophecy that claims me as a Chosen One. My parents will hide away from the family manor on the Light Lord's orders. They will do anything the Light Lord will tell them to do and that will kill them. That will make me a guinea pig raised for slaughter. I will be nothing more than a weapon for the Light Lord, raised by muggles that hate magic. My godfather will die when I'll be fifteen and I'll do what people expect of me when I'm 17. But for everyone to have a life; I have to lose mine." Harry looked again to the marauders. "Tell your son to not trust Peter Pettigrew. The man will betray him and stab him in the back." He said before, bowing his head to his grandfather and starting to walk away, returning to the school building.

"I will claim you as a potter." Harry stopped and turned around. "From your mother's side." Harry nodded. "Pureblood or halfblood?"

"Halfblood. My Father is a muggleborn."

The man nodded and turned leaving.

**–PC–**

Harry looked to Padfoot as the boy received once again a howler. Harry sighed and approached the boy as he got ready to open the letter. The eleven years old boy looked up at him, as Harry picked the howler.

"Follow me, Mr. Black." Harry said and left the Great Hall going to his office, the boy running to keep up with him.

"Professor?" the boy started but Harry didn't acknowledged him.

Finally Harry stopped before his office door and let the boy in, before entering himself. Harry warded the door so no sound would get out and then opened the howler.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_How dare you…_

Harry looked at Padfoot, who was looking to the howler in fear, and sighed, burning the howler. The boy turned to Harry, eyes wide. Harry approached his desk and sat.

"I had a friend that every time he did something 'out of line' his mother would send a howler." Harry said. "It was not pretty."

The boy nodded and sat before Harry.

"Burning howlers it's not the way to fancy your problems, Black."

"But…"

"You have to face your parents and tell them that you love them but to please send you letters instead. You may be a Gryffindor, Black. That doesn't make you less the man you are. You are still a Black and still their son. Prove that to them. Make them happy. And be happy."

The boy nodded. Harry made him signal to leave. Padfoot stood and was about to leave when he stopped and turned around looking at Harry.

"Thank you, professor. I wish you were my father."

Harry looked up to him in silence.

"I'm too young for that, Black. Besides you already have Lord Black, don't you?"

The boy snorted.

"Orion Black only cares about the perfect male child. What I obviously am not."

Harry stayed looking at his godfather in silence.

"You know what I would have given for a father?" the boy shook his head confused. "My life." The boy eyes widen. "I know, odd isn't it? I would give my life to have my father, that I never met, back. And you have a father and don't want him. Do you even suspect how jealous of you I am?"

The boy gaped at Harry.

"The professor is… jealous?"

"I am. I never had a father to tell me what to do. I only had an uncle who forced me into a cupboard under the stairs, didn't fed me and only clothed me with his own son's second handed clothes because he didn't have another choice. I never knew love until I met my godfather. My godfather showed me love, Black. My godfather showed me what having a father meant. And you have a father and people who love you and feed you and dress you. And you ask for more?"

The boy tensed.

"I… I'm sorry."

Harry sighed.

"Be yourself Black. But try to understand your family. What do they want from you and why do they want it? Maybe you can be both. Maybe you can make it work."

The boy nodded and turned to leave when he stopped and looked to the fireplace on Harry's office.

"May I do a firecall?"

Harry made him signal to go ahead. Padfoot approached the fireplace and sat with his legs crossed before the fire and thrown the floo powder into the fire.

"Lestrange's office."

Harry frowned. The Lestranges?

Padfoot's head was thrown into the fire and after a few long minutes the boy's head finally returned. The boy smiled at Harry.

"Thank you, professor."

The black haired boy said before he fled the office. Harry frowned following the boy with his eyes.

"He tends to do that a lot." Harry looked to the fire where a male's head was.

Harry approached and sat before the fire.

"You must be?"

"I'm sorry. Rodolphus Lestrange, heir to the Lestrange house. I'm in an arranged engagement with Sirius." The brown haired, brown eyed face said.

Harry bowed his head.

"Aiden Mather, Defence's professor."

Sirius was engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange? Why hadn't Sirius told him?

"I suspected as much. Sirius told me what you did for him this morning and what you told him about his parents." Harry nodded. "I would like to thank you for that."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know. But what you told that thick head must have passed though. Trust me, professor, that boy got his father stubbornness."

Harry gave the man a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you don't mind it." As an answer Harry only got a smug smirk. "Does Black know about your engagement?"

"Mr. Black must have told him by now."

Harry frowned.

"Mr. Black? I'm sorry but which of them?"

The wizard grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I mean Sirius' father. Orion Black."

"Isn't he a Lord?"

"He doesn't deserve the title."

Harry eyes grew.

"Why not?"

"Because he refuses mine and Sirius engagement, although his own father accepted it. He's even trying to force me to marry his niece Bellatrix."

'Sirius ran away from his family at 15… Rodolphus married Bellatrix… Could Orion Black have a hand on that?'

Harry frowned as he thought.

"Do you think Mr. Black would go as far as disinherit a son just so you two wouldn't marry?" Harry asked.

Rodolphus eyes grew.

"He would go against every magical law, but I don't put it past the man to try it."

The two eyes locked on each other.

"I would be careful around the man if I were you." Harry said.

"I will. May I ask how old are you?"

"21."

"I'm 21 as well." Rodolphus said. "We should see each other one of these days."

Harry nodded.

"I think it would be good to have a friend."

Rodolphus nodded with a smile.

"See you this weekend at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Deal."

Rodolphus head bowed and then disappeared. Harry snorted to himself, letting himself fall back on his back. Who would have thought that he would find a friend in Rodolphus Lestrange? Even if they only became acquaintances it was still better than only having Lord Voldemort and McGonagall as someone to speak to.

**–PC–**

Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, early morning, Tom, the bartender, was fast in serving him. Every time Harry saw the man he felt a pain in the chest knowing the man wouldn't pass the Third Wizard War.

Rodolphus arrived not long later and the two sat together in a corner talking about their past. Harry even found himself laughing.

**–PC–**

Voldemort entered the Leaky Cauldron to feel his pet's aura. He looked around and saw him laughing carelessly with the Lestrange heir.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 6

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, SB/RL, one sided LV/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, street attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,414

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**–****The Senseless Raid****–**

Harry and Rodolphus stood and left the Leaky Cauldron going to Diagon Alley.

"So you are a nephew from Lord Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, apparently yes. Ironic, isn't it? I pass all my life being a nobody and suddenly found myself with a number of pureblooded lords claiming me as theirs."

Rodolphus laughed and Harry didn't felt the willpower to admit that one of the lords wasn't exactly a pureblood, but hey! Who cared if Voldemort was a pureblood or a halfblood?

"It would have been nice to have you been claimed sooner, maybe we could have met before."

Harry smiled nodding. Suddenly Harry stopped mid-step, making Rodolphus frown and raise an eyebrow. The next minute they heard screams on the other side of the alley. Harry tensed, looked at Rodolphus and then took his wand out and did the only reasonable thing he could do. He attacked the Death Eaters. It may have looked like minutes for Harry as he did that, but it had been less than a minute thanks to his training as an Auror. Rodolphus followed him, slower than Harry but faster than the overall.

Harry found himself back to back with Rodolphus as the two fought against hooded and masked men. Harry knew that when the thrill of being fighting stopped he would regret it but right now he couldn't help but think that he and Rodolphus made a great team and that it felt great to be back in form. To return to have someone worth fighting against. Not just robbers, but real fighters. This was what Harry had asked for and he couldn't help but laugh carelessly.

"Are you laughing Aiden?"

"Call me crazy Rodolphus. But I haven't felt so alive since I was 17."

Rodolphus laughed himself.

"Then lest make a party, shall we? You got the 50 on your side, I got the other 50…"

"What about the other 100?" Harry asked mid fighting.

"We'll share."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Good to me."

The two shared a look and at once the two continued to attack the Death Eaters.

Harry could see that these Death Eaters were better than the ones from his time, maybe because they weren't led by fear but most likely by power. Suddenly he saw a group of kids that a few of the Death Eaters were about to attack and at once Harry did a full fledge patronum, making everyone froze at the sight. Prongs galloped to the kids and whinnied to the Death Eaters, forcing them away from the kids.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked from his place by the side as his Pet created a full fledge patronum in the form of a stag and as it kept his men at bay. That simple patronum had more power in one single leg than one of his men in their core. With that simple spell his pet had just showed just how strong he could be.

Voldemort looked to the Lestrange heir as the wizard kept his men away and continued to fight side by side with his Pet.

**–PC–**

Harry could fell Voldemort's eyes on him, but as much as he tried he couldn't find the man.

"Rodolphus." The man hummed on Harry's back. "These ones are merely puppets, trying to make a scene."

"For puppets they sure give a good fight." The man complained.

Harry chuckled.

"That's the major idea of puppets. They make us fight like mad and then the real ones attack."

Harry looked to the kids hidden between the Patronus and the wall. Where were the Aurors? What was Voldemort playing at?

**–PC–**

Aurors dressed in the red robes appeared and started to attack the Death Eaters as one, at once Harry and Rodolphus, that had moved and were know with their backs to the kids and were saving them with their own bodies, started winning ground.

Harry stopped fighting and looked to the side to one of the dead ends alleys, to see a dark figure in there hidden in the shadows. He could clearly feel the red eyes on his green owns.

The Death Eaters transported with portkeys and at once Harry felt the Aurors wands at his neck. Harry looked at them with a sneer.

"I save people from being attacked and keep those men from attacking the stores… and that's how I'm thanked?" he asked coldly.

"Who are you mister?"

"Aiden Mather. I'm the new Defence Against the Darks Arts professor."

Rodolphus grabbed the Auror's arm and pulled it from Harry's face.

"What do you think you're doing attacking Professor Mather, Moody?" Rodolphus sneered at the young Auror and Harry had to contain his facial expressions at the name. Moody sneered at Rodolphus. "But what else should I expect from a Moody? Attacking a Potter heir, honestly!"

Moody's normal blue eyes turned to Harry.

"Not heir, the heir is James not me, Rodolphus."

"You're still the nephew of Lord Potter and deserve some gratification for what you just did while these men were stuffing their faces. And they even dare to accuse you of being one of the attackers!"

Auror Moody opened his mouth to say something when one of the older Aurors approached.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I am Bryan Thames, the head of the Aurors. I'll hope you won't contact Lord Potter. Moody is a great Auror, he just sees enemies in every way he looks. I'll guarantee you that he will be reprimanded for this attack." Moody eyes widen looking at the head of Aurors.

"He should tell his uncle. We did your job and he even is attacked for that."

The head of the Aurors bowed his head at Rodolphus.

"I understand, Mr. Lestrange. And I'll guarantee you that this won't happen again."

"I hope so." Rodolphus said and the Aurors walked away, picking the few Death Eaters that were on the ground.

Harry could hear moody grumbling about the stupid dark wizards.

"Death Eaters!" the Aurors stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "That's their name. Voldemort's Death Eaters. And having a dark core doesn't make you dark. It's what you do with your magic that counts. People tend to forget that." Harry added the last part as an afterthought.

Harry turned around, looking directly to where Voldemort was with a raised eyebrow and walked his way, entering the alley and going until the end, knowing the man was already doing spells to keep the Aurors from entering.

**–PC–**

"I don't like him." Moody groaned.

Bryan Thames looked at his apprentice and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare do something crazy. Do you know how much power Lord Potter holds over the Aurors? You'll be lucky if the professor decides to not tell his uncle, because if he does you'll be fired."

Moody eyes widen.

"At the very least." Lestrange said at their side, reminding officer Thames and Moody that the young man was still there.

**–PC–**

Harry leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a foot against the wall, looking at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow.

"What was this attack all about? You weren't attacking any store and the alley was empty, except for some children that were playing. There was no reason for an attack!"

The man sneered.

"You act like you know me. As if you knew everything about me. Not everything you read in books are true, Mather."

Harry snarled back.

"Oh really? You're the one that is using your men with no reason but to make people scarred of you." Harry moved from the wall and started to leave the alley. "Fear doesn't work for you the first time and it certainly won't work the second time…" he added.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled Harry against the wall, making him gasp in pain as the wall collided with his back. Harry looked up at Voldemort as the man put a hand on either side of Harry's face with a possessive look in place.

"I lost… in your time. I Lost."

"Yes." Harry answered, looking at the man in the eyes angrily.

Who did the man think he was, treating him like this?

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore's Pet Boy defeated you." Harry said, not really knowing why he had used that nickname considering that he hated to be called that by the man in front of him.

"Then I'll just kill him."

Harry couldn't help his laugh.

"And that was why you lost."

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 7

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, one sided LV/HP, one sided MinervaMcGonagall/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, mention of street attack, killing disease, heartbreak, Voldemort pov

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,788

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**–****Tense Talk****–**

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he laughed coldly at him.

Killing someone meant his death?

After listening to Aiden laugh so carelessly with the Lestrange heir and now laughing so coldly for him because of him, angered Voldemort. Aiden should be happy with him not feel anger because of him.

Voldemort saw as Aiden took a hand to his chest, massaging it.

"Can I go now?" Even his defiance disappeared, which was odd.

"What were you doing with Lestrange?"

Aiden looked at him confused, he seemed like he had problems understanding what Voldemort was saying. Suddenly realization appeared on Aiden's eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me… You… Attacked Diagon Alley… because I was out with a friend?" Aiden shrieked so loud that Voldemort had to back away at the sound.

The man sure had lungs…

Voldemort sneered at Aiden.

"Friends?" The whole word was laughable.

"Yes, Voldemort, friends! Or are you going to forbid me to live just because I'm in a different fucking time?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"You really believe that? Lestrange is not your friend. Friendship doesn't exist for Lestranges." Voldemort saw Aiden's hand grab his own robe where his heart would be. The man was in pain. "Where you hit?" he asked more calmly. The man who dared to get a hit on his Pet…

Aiden shook his head but his body started to become tense with the pain that he was trying to hide. Voldemort hissed angrily and turned into his animagus form, climbing to Aiden's shoulders.

He could feel something wrong with the man's own magic. Aiden took a deep breath to calm himself but didn't fight against Voldemort on his shoulders and that proved Voldemort how bad he was. Aiden left the alley and approached Lestrange with a smile, a fake one to hide what he really felt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I'll go back to my office."

Lestrange nodded, said something and then Aiden apparated at the gates of Hogwarts. The man entered and started to walk to the castle.

"Mather!" Aiden and Voldemort looked up. The Potter brat came running to them with three boys behind him that Voldemort didn't remembered the name, the boy had a letter in his hand. "My dad said that you're my cousin. That your mother was a Potter. The one who fought for the wrong reasons was a Potter."

Aiden nodded, Voldemort was sure that more because of his pain than anything else.

"It's true." There was a pained tone in Aiden's voice if you looked for it, and Voldemort was looking for it.

"So you're spending the winter holidays with us, right?"

Aiden attempted to shrug when a pained moan left his mouth and he leaned on his side against one of the trees on the road to the castle, in order to keep himself standing.

"Mather? Are you well?"

Aiden looked up to the boy that was obviously worried.

"Black, you're the fastest." The mentioned boy that was obviously a Black nodded. "Run to the infirmary." The boy disappeared, running. "Lupin, how is your strength at this time of your disease?"

Voldemort frowned looking to the boy in question.

"Worsening professor."

The boy didn't seem sick…

"Then go get two older students to help me walk." The boy nodded and left.

"Mather?"

Aiden looked at Potter and smiled.

"Don't worry Potter. It's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix." He said playfully and Potter smiled nodding, although still a little worried.

Voldemort could feel how every breath pained Aiden, but the man refused to show his weakness to the kids. Two older teens appeared with Lupin, Gryffindors from fifth and seventh year. The two Gryffindors positioned themselves on either side of Aiden and one took Voldemort off of Aiden's shoulder handing him to Potter, before starting to walk with Aiden to the castle supporting most of his weight.

Voldemort couldn't help but hiss angrily the one who dared to touch his Pet was so going to pay for it.

The stairs were painful for Aiden and in the end one of the teens just picked Aiden bridal style and took him in his arms.

"Wow professor, you need to gain weight. You're too light." Voldemort heard the Gryffindor teen comment, but Aiden didn't answer. Voldemort suspected that in a normal day he would start to argue about it.

The school healer was already out of the infirmary waiting for them with a potion in hand that she made Aiden swallow, still in the corridor.

"Lay him on the bed, Diggory." The boy nodded and entered to go lay Aiden down.

Potter tried to follow, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him and closed the door on his face. Potter looked at Voldemort and then started running, Lupin and the other boy on his heels. The three entered the DADA's office and Potter threw floo powder into the fire.

"Potter Manor." Voldemort had to give it to the boy, he thought quickly. If Aiden was a Potter his Lord had to be told in case of illness and, knowing Aiden, few people knew about it.

Right after the boy's head returned, his father followed. Voldemort could see the similarities between him and Aiden. No wonder Charlus had claimed Aiden as a nephew, would be odd if he wouldn't, but that meant that his Aiden had Potter blood in him. Voldemort sneered at that, attacking Potters was out of his to-do list then.

"Why do you have a snake on your hands?" Charlus Potter asked as they walked to the infirmary.

"It's Professor Mather's pet snake, father."

Voldemort hissed angrily. He wasn't the Pet, Aiden was. Charlus Potter picked Voldemort.

"I didn't take Aiden as a snake person." The man said. Arriving, Charlus made a signal for the kids to stay by the door with Black and then entered with Voldemort.

The healer and McGonagall were hovering over Aiden's bedside. McGonagall looked up when the door opened.

"Lord Potter, now is not…" she stopped when Aiden grabbed her arm.

"Uncle." Aiden greeted from his place on the bed.

Charlus approached and lowered the animagus on Aiden's pillow. Aiden sneered at Voldemort, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Uncle?" asked McGonagall.

"We're technically cousins." Charlus said as he looked Aiden over. "My father's brother went to the colonies where he had a daughter. You must have heard of the war between the colonists and the natives."

Voldemort couldn't help but give Charlus his praise for his quick thinking, that was an acceptable back story for Aiden.

"Yes, I heard of it. No wonder Mather lived in war, that certainly is no place to raise a child…"

"No war is a place to raise a child." Charlus said. "What is wrong with him?"

"Was hit by a cursed object before coming to England." Aiden said in a pained tone.

So he was cursed in the future?

"The cursed object is eating Mather's magical core." The healer, Madam Pomfrey Aiden had called her, said. Voldemort tensed, eyes growing. That was a horrible way of dying. "How did you come to England?"

Aiden moved on his bed so he would face her.

"It was the cursed object who sent me. When I woke up from the pain I was in England." He said. Voldemort hissed at seeing McGonagall putting a hand on his Pet's shoulders in a comforting way. "Before I passed out the other wizard said that only the one who cursed the object could take it out from me. I never heard who it was."

"I take it you lost the portkey." Charlus said and Aiden nodded, lowering his head while coughing. Voldemort could clearly see that he wasn't coughing but hiding his laugh at the irony of the name.

Madam Pomfrey approached with another potion making Aiden sneer.

"Can't I just drink a painless potion?" the man asked, almost begging.

"What did I said about self-medicating, professor?"

Aiden groaned and picked the glass, drinking the liquid contents.

"You also said that I most likely was a Potter because of my fear for healers." Aiden said cheekily.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, slapping Aiden on the shoulder.

"AUTCH. Hey!"

The woman frowned and made Aiden signal to turn around. Aiden groaned but obeyed.

"Your robe and shirt off, mister… And lay on your stomach." The woman said.

"You know… normally I would need a couple of dates and dinner before that…" Aiden said in an enticing way. "Not to mention I wouldn't be the only one undressing. But I'm afraid you're not my type, my dear."

Madam Pomfrey choked, going deep red as Aiden snickered and took his top clothes off, laying on his belly. Charlus laughed.

"Yes, definitely a Potter." The man said proudly as Madam Pomfrey tried to compose herself.

Voldemort looked to Aiden's back only to see it bruised, he supposed that he should have been gentler…

"Mather, were you hit in the back?"

"No."

"Then how are you bruised in the back?"

"A wall decided to collide with by back… pretty hard."

"That must have been a strong wall." Madam Pomfrey drawled before starting to do several spells.

"Well, she didn't break when she hit me so…"

"Were you hit by a spell?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted him before Aiden would taunt her again.

"No, I managed to defend all the spells, why?"

"You have a spell residue on your neck."

Aiden frowned.

"It wasn't a spell… it was an Auror who attacked me after I defended Diagon Alley. A newbie that couldn't differentiate between an attacker and a defender."

"Who did it?" Charlus asked coldly.

Aiden shrugged his arms.

"I didn't catch his name."

"You should, because he was the reason you're getting worse again."

Voldemort looked to Aiden's back were a blue line walked from Aiden's neck to his core. That simple line was pure magic attacking Aiden's own magic.

"I will have to knock you out for this Mather."

Aiden nodded and Madam Pomfrey put him to sleep with a spell.

"How bad is he?" Charlus asked as soon as Aiden fell asleep.

"Going worse every day. But his core is big so it's taking the curse a while to do it."

Charlus nodded and stood.

"I'm going to the Aurors office. Firecall me when he wakes."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Charlus left.

"Minerva, firecall Horace for me, please. I'll need him." McGonagall nodded and walked to the infirmary's office. "He is a fine man." Madam Pomfrey added as the woman walked away.

McGonagall stopped and looked at Madam Pomfrey with a smile, nodding.

"He is also in a courtship with a witch in his homeland." McGonagall said sadly, before entering the office.

(TBC)

* * *

**A/N: **to everyone who's been asking, this will be HP/LV. But it will still take a while for Harry to start to even ponder on it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP,

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, mention of killing disease

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,584

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**–****New Insight****–**

When Harry woke up he felt good as new. When he looked around he found himself alone in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey most likely was in her office right now. Hearing hissing, Harry turned his head to see Voldemort's snake form looking at him. Harry looked at the snake's eyes and then turned around, avoiding the snake all together.

–Aiden, you can't avoid me forever.–

Harry eyes widen, but he didn't turn around to face the Dark Lord. He still had the Parseltongue? But… when Ron spoke… of course, Ron was imitating a sound, even to Harry that wouldn't mean nothing. So he still had the Parseltongue, even without the horcrux he still had the language.

"Aiden?" Harry looked up at hearing his grandfather's voice.

Lord Potter had just entered the infirmary coming from the office. The man approached and sat on a chair before Harry.

"I just came from the Auror's office." Harry nodded. "Apparently you knew the name of the Auror who did this to you."

"He didn't do anything. I already was…"

"He provoked, you are getting worse. Madam Pomfrey may be able to keep the disease contained, but that doesn't stop it. You have to find who cursed it."

"Because that will work so well: 'Excuse me have you been cursing an object with dark magic lately?'"

"I'm sure you can talk with the man you… 'bumped' into, were your words. He may know who could've done it."

"You're saying as if…" Harry looked to the office making sure they weren't being listening on. "It was cursed now. The person could most likely not have been born yet."

"True. But would the object send you to this time otherwise?"

Harry frowned.

**–PC–**

"So I've heard Auror Moody was fired."

Harry looked to the fireplace where Rodolphus' head was and approached sitting before the fire.

"He provoked an illness I have to grow faster. My uncle refused to let that pass."

"Which is completely reasonable."

Harry shrugged. It didn't feel good to force Moody to be fired. In the future he used to look up to the man…

"But of course you are having second thoughts." Harry heard Rodolphus' voice say before he remembered that he was talking with the man.

Harry's face went deep red.

"Have you finished spacing out?" the brown haired and eyed face taunted him.

"I have a question." Rodolphus nodded, which was odd seeing a bodiless head nodding. "But I would prefer that you would be here in person."

"I'll be right there." The man said before disappearing.

Harry walked back and waited as Rodolphus appeared before standing. The man cleaned the soot from his clothes and then shook hands with Harry. Harry took him to the couches by the fireplace, sitting himself.

"Very well, what is it that worries you?"

Harry looked at his hands in his lap, gaining courage.

"I was cursed by an object." Harry said before looking at Rodolphus, who nodded. "A dark object. I have no memory of how it looked like." Rodolphus frowned, but signalled for Harry to continue. "Lord Potter believes that the reason I appeared in England after the object touch me was because the curser was in England."

"And now you have to find a specific dark wizard in a million." Rodolphus drawled.

Harry nodded.

"That's my life."

"And still persuade him to take the curse from you… I believe that's the reason you're telling me."

"Only the curser can take the curse from me and stop the curse from killing me."

Rodolphus stayed silent for a few minutes as he thought.

"I know a few people. I'll ask around. Although a picture would be helpful."

"I was too worried taking Ron out of the way to see what the man was cursing me with. And then I was too worried with pain to look at it."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"What does the curse do?"

"Eats my magic."

Rodolphus eyes widen.

"There's few people who would dare to put such curse on an object and even fewer who would manage it."

"It's a powerful curse?"

"It's a patience curse. Not many cursers have the will for it. I read it by passage."

Harry didn't question how would Rodolphus had been able to read it by passage.

"But why do you ask me? Don't you have the friend from the alley?" Harry frowned confused. "The shadow you were looking at when Moody attacked you." Rodolphus said pointedly.

Harry chuckled.

"Sometimes I forget how perceptive Slytherins are…" Harry whispered. "I already owe him money… besides I'm not talking to him."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Harry looked to the fireplace, seeing the fire play in there.

"Because as I told you, the attach was only a decoy."

"Then what was the real attack?"

Harry stayed in silence as he watched the fire play. Finally he looked to Rodolphus.

"He says that he owns me."

Rodolphus' eyes were serious.

"It was me. I was the real attack." Harry nodded. "You have powerful friends, Mather."

"He is not a friend."

"No he wouldn't…" Rodolphus himself looked to the fire. "May I ask how you managed to get his attention?"

"I woke up on his throne." Harry answered truthfully.

Rodolphus eyes grew amused.

"You never stop to amuse me."

There was no need to explain further. Rodolphus understood who Harry was talking about and knew when not to ask questions. If it would've been Ron and Hermione he would've been bombarded with questions until they knew everything there was to know.

"I just have one question before we change subject." Rodolphus said after a while.

Harry looked at him from where he was preparing tea for them and nodded.

"How long can your core hold the curse?"

"With the regular potions… a few years. Maybe less."

Rodolphus hummed and Harry handed him the tea mug, before sitting.

"You're not scared."

Harry shook his head.

"I was once told that death is nothing more than the next great adventure… I was ready to die when I was 17. I'm ready to die now."

Harry could feel the impressed look from Rodolphus on him.

"How's Sirius going?"

"He is better, the first week I arrived he was one of the worst students I had. Since I had the talk with him he started to work hard… although with seeing me go weak during the weekend afterwards there was a few days that he backpedalled. But he is back on track and he is one of the best students I have. From what I hear from McGonagall the other professors also noticed his sudden interest in classes."

"That's good."

"Why is Mr. Black so hard on his son?"

Rodolphus looked at his mug for a few minutes and then to Harry.

"First, he hates same sex marriage." Harry nodded, having suspected as much. "Second, because Sirius' magical core is white." Harry frowned confused. "Every person is checked at birth, they're own magic tends to one of the sides, that doesn't make you good or evil. Sadly not everyone understands that, but you can have a light core and be an 'evil' wizard and have a dark core and don't do nothing to a fly."

"My godfather once told me that no one is just evil or good. Everyone has a little of both in them."

"Wise words." Rodolphus commented and Harry had to bite his cheek so he didn't tell Rodolphus that it was his groom who had told him. "And third… because Sirius is a Gryffindor and a prankster."

"So everything that makes Black himself is a reason for Mr. Black to hate him?"

"Hate is a powerful word… Mr. Black would have to care for Sirius in the first place."

"You don't need to care for someone to hate them." Harry emended. When Rodolphus was ready to disagree Harry added. "Believe me, I know."

Rodolphus accepted, not questioning it.

"Where are you going to pass the winter solstice?"

Harry frowned looking at Rodolphus confused, whose eyes grew.

"They don't celebrate winter solstice in your homeland?"

Harry shook his head.

"What do you call it then? The winter celebrations?"

"Yule and Christmas…"

Rodolphus hissed angrily when Harry mentioned the last one.

"Muggle celebrations then." Harry nodded. "Winter solstice it's a celebration to biggest night of the year, like Samhain where you can speak to the dead, in here your magic is at its peak. There is also Yule on the 24, but Winter Solstice on the 20 it's more important because of the importance it has for the persons magic itself. It can help you actually, because of your core problem."

"So it's a ritual?"

"Yes. Followed by a feast where people normally only get drunk. Yule you may have heard of." Harry nodded. "It's when there is a family meeting where your family joins and you all be together, giving a small token to remind them that you exist until next year Yule."

"So those two celebrations are two different things?" Rodolphus nodded. "I'll have to ask my uncle. He's been talking about me going to his house during the holidays… young Potter doesn't shut up about it actually." Harry said with a face, making Rodolphus laugh.

"I will most likely spend the Winter Solstice or, as we call it, Mean Geimhridh with the Blacks. But I'm sure you're… not-friend will make sure you'll spend the celebration with him."

"Not if I can help it." Harry groaned and the two laughed.

(TBC)

* * *

I hope I'm not mistaken in these rituals. I'm guiding myself from Wikipedia and a book I read where they're druids so I hope to have not messed up

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to **_Madame Penguin_** for helping me understand the rituals and how they work.

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, murderer,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,161

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**–Abused and Freed–**

Harry arrived at Kings Cross in the Hogwarts train, it felt odd to catch the train knowing Ron and Hermione wouldn't be there and that he was a professor and not a student. Harry left the train to see the platform full of proud parents trying to find their children. Harry looked around and suddenly saw his mother next to her parents. Harry felt a pain in the chest at the image of Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiling at their daughter while a much younger Petunia than Harry remembered was by the side with a scowl in place. They looked happy.

Harry saw Lily point at him as she talked happily, her parents, his grandparents, looked up at him with an impressed look and Harry blushed looking the other way.

"Homesick?" Harry looked to the side to see his other grandfather, who was looking to the Evans. "I wonder… she does have some similarities."

The man said turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry nodded looking to his mother again.

"Her name is Lily Evans, a muggleborn."

"So it's about her that James doesn't shut up…" grandfather mumbled, before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So tell me about you and professor McGonagall."

Harry frowned looking to his Grandfather with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to speak about McGonagall?"

"There is obviously something going on between you two."

Harry paled looking to his grandfather.

"You mean… me and McGonagall?" Harry asked going deep red. "But… we're friends… can't people be friends with someone without people start to insinuate things? I mean… she's like…"

"10 years older than you… maybe less."

Harry put his face in his hands.

"Godric's shake… can't people just give me a break? She is a friend. If there is any woman who I look at that way it's Ginny and she's millions hours away."

Harry heard movement and, looking up, saw a woman he suspected being his grandmother approaching with Prongs; Rodolphus had just left with Padfoot that happened to have dog ears and a dog tail. **_(1)_**

"You must be Aiden." The woman said. Harry nodded, still deep red. The woman took one good look at Harry and then looked with a raised eyebrow at her husband. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you already managed to traumatize your poor nephew." She chastised and Harry's eyes grew as he saw Prongs snicker by the side as the couple argued, it took Harry a while to notice that they were arguing playfully.

Harry looked at Prongs.

"Don't worry, they always find a reason to argue every day. Today it's you, tomorrow it's the weather…" the boy shrugged with a smile.

Harry nodded and looking to the side he saw red eyes, when Harry looked better they had disappeared.

"Aiden!" Harry looked to his grandfather. "Shall we?" the man said pointing to the floo connection.

Harry nodded and followed them, looking sideways back just to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

**–PC–**

Harry looked up from the books he was reading to the house elf before him. Obviously Harry recognized the house elf for who its owner was, but that didn't mean Harry wanted to speak with the man.

"Aiden, darling, there's a letter for you."

Harry looked at his grandmother, nodding before looking at the house elf again. Harry sighed and picked the letter checking it out. Harry saw the house elf start to bounce from one leg to the other, obviously waiting for a reply. Harry opened the letter.

_Winter Solstice. My House. My Rules._

Harry looked up to the poor house elf.

"Give this back to him, and then disappear from his presence, please."

The house elf nodded eagerly and popped away.

"But…" his grandmother started.

Harry returned to his book in silence.

"I take it that was your not friend." He heard his grandfather comment from his place on the couch where the man was reading the newspaper.

Harry nodded, looking up to the man.

"He was 'inviting' me to the winter solstice."

"I take it he won't take well your refusal."

Harry shrugged returning to his book.

"Not my problem."

"When is the winter solstice?" Prongs asked, looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

"On December 20." Dorea Potter said. "It's been a long time since I did a winter solstice ritual." Harry looked at her, confused. "The Potters don't celebrate it, but my family still does. I was a Black." She added at Harry's look.

Harry nodded.

"I was told that it would help me with my magical problem."

Dorea looked at Charlus who looked back and then shrugged.

"Why not?" the man said before turning to Harry. "Have you ever done it?"

"No. I've never heard of it until Rodolphus told me."

Prongs frowned.

"Rodolphus… as in Sirius' Roddy? Isn't he old?"

Harry chuckled, unsure if at the name or at the scandalous tone of his father.

"He is my age, James. Or am I not allowed to befriend British people?"

Prongs eyes grew.

"You called me James." Prongs looked to his parents. "He called me by my name."

"Well he is your cousin it would be odd if he kept calling you Potter and me and your mother by our names. You probably should call him Aiden as well, although inside classes you still have to be respectful of him." Charlus said.

Harry and Charlus traded amused looks at Prongs happiness.

"So Aunt…" Harry asked turning to Dorea Potter. "What do we do in the Winter Solstice? I always celebrated the muggle way so I have no idea how wizards do it."

The woman nodded and approached sitting beside Harry, Prongs approaching to hear as well.

"Winter solstice is about forgiveness. It's when you set old grudges and anger. It is a time where we purify ourselves and at the same time connect ourselves with our magical core. It's when you rest and calm your mind, before the spring when a 'new life' restarts. It depends on what you do but normally I used to do crafts, make charms and wreaths. It is also the time we purify our tools and stones for rituals." Harry and Prongs nodded. "After all these are done we normally seat on a circle on the floor where we all meditate. This is the part where we connect with our own magical core." Dorea turned to Harry. "This would be the part for you. I can teach you what charms and wreaths to create in order for when this part comes they'll help you." Harry nodded. "The key about the Winter Solstice and the Yule ritual is celebration and merriment because winter is a long, cold, and harsh season." **_(2)_**

Harry nodded in understanding and returned to the book in silence. He could feel Prongs gaping at him.

"Isn't that boring?" the boy asked.

"What?"

"The ritual? It's all about spirituality and stuff…"

Harry sighed and closed the book, looking to his father.

"Life is not just fun and games, James. In life you have to do things you don't like. Let's say the homework for example. You have to do it, either you want it or not. These rituals may seem boring but they are needed because they keep you and your magic connected. They make you, how do I say it… in tone with yourself. You may not understand now, but in time you will."

"Bu…"

Harry gave him a harsh look and Prongs ran to his parchment recapitulating his homework. Harry picked his book ready to continue when he noticed Dorea looking at him admired. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman who merely smiled.

"You have more hand on him than both me and Charlus together." The woman mouthed.

Harry looked to the boy doing his homework and couldn't help but be glad that he came to this time for the ability of meeting his family.

"James." Prongs looked up from the parchment. "When you finish I'll check it for possible mistakes." The boy's eyes widened. "I may pinpoint you in the right direction but the work is all you. If you don't understand something you may came to me. The same for your friends."

Prongs nodded and returned to the parchment with a smile, making Harry return to his own book with a smile. As Harry restarted his reading he missed the knowing look on his grandfather.

**–PC–**

"What are you thinking?" Harry heard, making him look to his grandfather.

The man only knew him for a few months and already knew him better than Harry knew himself. Harry sighed looking out the window on the man's office, again.

"In the future there is a man that has a life a lot like mine, with no love and abused. He'll be bullied in school and his only friend will stop being his friend only because of his school house… in the end he will die saving me, because of his love for the friend who had stopped being his friend for a name that left his mouth on accident."

"I take it, that you want to help this man."

Harry shrugged.

"I can't exactly just adopt a student and take him from his parents. Even if he is abused…" Harry mumbled looking back to his grandfather.

"Without proof I can't exactly do anything… but if you give me a name I'll see what I can do."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

The man nodded scribing the name down, without thinking twice.

"So you decided to change your past?"

"I think that the moment I arrived to this time I already was changing it."

Charlus smirked.

"Good, because I don't enjoy the idea of having my grandson being abused." Harry smiled back. "What about that pet snake of yours?"

'Pet snake?' Harry thought confused and then suddenly his eyes grew.

"Oh… it's not mine. Voldemort sends him to me to check on me. He's a Parselmouth."

"That makes sense." When Harry raised an eyebrow the man chuckled. "I just don't picture you as the snake type. Maybe an owl or something alike, but not a snake."

Harry nodded, smiling and approached, sitting before the man.

"I can speak it… Parseltongue." He added when the man frowned confused. "I thought I had lost it, but apparently I never lost it."

"Do I want to know why?"

"I died."

Charlus frowned confused, but didn't argue.

"So if you're going to change the future. What can I do to help?"

"For starters… keep Pettigrew away from James."

"Try telling that boy what to do." Charlus groaned, making Harry smirk.

"I heard it runs in the family." Charlus laughed. "You are his father, you should be able to have father son talk with him."

The man nodded.

"I will, can't promise anything but I will. And Aiden?"

"Yes?"

"You can always turn to me if you need." His grandfather said fatherly.

Harry blushed but nodded.

**–PC–**

"My Lord."

Voldemort looked up from the report he was reading to the Death Eater who dared interrupt him.

"Yes?" he drawled.

The man bowed at once.

"My Lord, you requested to be warned if Lord Potter interacted with the Aurors again."

"I did." Voldemort conceded.

"Lord Potter just had a talk with Officer Thames. Apparently there are reasons to suspect that a boy by the name Severus Snape is abused."

Voldemort hummed and made the man signal to leave, the Death Eater bowed again and vanished. Severus Snape… wasn't he the son of Eileen Prince?

Voldemort stood and put on an outing robe. Understanding Aiden as he did, this was his pet's job which meant that this boy was really abused. The man may think that he was independent but Voldemort would prove him wrong.

Voldemort apparated to Spinner's End and approached his old colleague's house. There was a black haired, dark eyed drunk muggle on a couch. Voldemort sneered and raised his wand to the man before going to look for his old colleague. The woman was a mere shadow of what she used to be, she looked at him and she smiled.

"Hello My Lord." The woman said and she closed her eyes.

Voldemort raised his wand and the woman fell to the floor with a smile in her face, finally free. Turning Voldemort climbed the steps and looked for the boy, when he found the boy he couldn't help but sneer. The boy looked up to him in fear, Voldemort approached, grabbed the boy and side-apparated him. Voldemort looked at the Potter Manor and then to the boy and motioned for him to knock, using the disillusion charm on himself.

The boy approached the door on shaky legs and knocked. A house-elf opened only to be followed not long later by his Aiden and Charlus. Aiden looked around, his eyes stopping on Voldemort's disillusioned form and then pulled the boy inside, slamming the door.

Voldemort couldn't help the smirk.

(TBC)

* * *

**_(1) _**'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' scene

**_(2) _**This chapter is dedicated to **_Madame Penguin_** for helping me understand the rituals and how they work.


	11. Chapter 10

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, murderer,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,128

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter X**

**–Adoption–**

Harry looked to young Severus as the Aurors interrogated him about what happened. The boy always said the same. He was on his bedroom when suddenly someone climbed the stairs, but when the door opened it wasn't his father but a white skinned man who limited to take him to the Potter Manor.

Officer Thames and grandfather were talking in the man's office, and although Harry couldn't hear it, he could see them moving around angrily. The talk wasn't being pretty.

"Aiden." Harry looked from Severus to the Aurors office door where Rodolphus had just appeared, the man approached, Sirius behind him, and leaned against the wall next to Harry. "What happened?"

Harry pointed to Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape… White skinned man kidnapped him, and probably also killed his parents." He said pointedly to his friend who nodded. "And then dropped the boy at Potter Manor."

Rodolphus' eyes grew amused, but his face didn't show anything.

"I see…" was all he said.

Harry glared at Rodolphus but didn't continue because a woman appeared and was about to take Severus away.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking the boy to an orphanage." The woman said with a raised eyebrow as if Harry was stupid.

Harry glared at the woman and grabbed Severus' arm taking it out of the woman's hold and pulled him to the wall where he had been.

"Excuse me sir, but this boy…"

Harry kneeled before Severus.

"Do you want to go to a muggle orphanage?" the boy shook his head, the woman tried to speak but Rodolphus moved putting himself between the woman and Harry. "Do you want to live with me?" Severus opened his mouth, but Harry put his finger on the boy's lips. "I won't ever raise my hand against you like your father did."

Harry could hear the woman gasp in realization.

"And if I don't want to be adopted by you, professor?"

"The Prince Lord will be contacted… but most likely you'll be sent to a muggle orphanage."

The boy nodded in silence. Harry could see himself in that boy, the way he held himself, the way his eyes showed so much…

"I would like that professor Mather."

Harry nodded, grabbing Severus hand with one hand and the other hand put it over the boy's head.

"I, Aiden Marcus Mather, hereby claim you, Severus Tobias Snape, as my son and heir."

"So Mote It Be." Harry looked to the Officer Thames' office where his grandfather was by the door.

Harry felt the claim becoming official and stood again, knowing very well that if his grandfather had not accepted the claim he would not had claimed Severus as his name wasn't that for real.

"Uncle." He said to the man.

Charlus approached and Rodolphus bowed his head to the man, who nodded his back in acknowledgment. James and Sirius that had sat by a table approached, looking at Severus with sneers. Charlus kneeled before Severus.

"Welcome to the Potter family, Severus Thomas Mather."

Harry choked at the name, making Rodolphus send him an amused look. The social worker coughed to call attention back to her, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Umbridge. Hell for all he knew this could be her mother.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you can't just adopt a boy that responsibility is of the state and even if Lord Potter has accepted it, a muggleborn like you…"

"How about you think before you talk?" Rodolphus hissed at the woman who looked up at the man before her as if he was nothing. "Professor Mather is heir to the Potter family."

"I'm not heir…" Harry groaned on his place next to Severus. "I'm just cousin of Lord Potter."

Charlus Potter stood and looked to the woman.

"Lady Umbridge," Harry choked, Rodolphus having to slap him on the back to help him. "As much as you would like to send another boy to a muggle orphanage only to be abused," Harry could see the woman's eyes harden in contained anger, "but my uncle's grandson has adopted young Severus accordingly, and with my approval. So this boy is now a Potter and you have nothing more to do with him. So if you please…" and Charlus pointed to the Auror's office door.

Lady Umbridge huffed and turned leaving, making the Aurors snicker. Charlus turned to Harry.

"Your aunt is going to kill me when she'll find out." The man groaned.

Harry snickered.

"You should've warned her then." Harry turned to the three eleven boys. Severus was avoiding the other two as the other two were glaring at the first. "James! Black!" The two jumped and looked at him, half scared. "Aren't you going to welcome your cousin to the family?" Harry asked with a cold look and a raised eyebrow.

Harry could see Rodolphus smirking as the two looked at Severus and then to Harry with pleading looks. Harry put his hands on his waist.

"Welcome to the Potter family." The two said, sounding like a spoilt child who had just been denied their favourite toy. Harry coughed into his hand and the two hurried to say it with more meaning.

Harry smiled to his grandfather.

"I told you they would accept it." he said amused.

Charlus looked to the two boys who were looking wide eyes at the two.

"Yes you did…" the man conceded amused. Harry looked to Officer Thames who was approaching, not looking very happy. Charlus rolled his eyes at Harry and then turned to the man, while whispering under his breath: "Children never learn these days…"

James and Sirius started laughing and Harry coughed into his hand to hide his own laugh while Rodolphus and Severus smirked.

"Lord Potter, I thought we had just agreed…"

"You agreed with yourself that my nephew was the one who attacked the Snape's when he was with me the whole time and when we have the testimony of young Severus that it was Lord Voldemort who did it."

"We have the testimony that a white skinned man did it." Officer Thames emended.

"Severus?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you make a description of the white skinned man?"

"White skin, red eyes cat shaped, slender fingers that look like spiders, huge fingernails, bald, no hair at all… no nose, he actually looked like a snake… no lips… black robe and… he was barefoot."

Harry looked to the boy amused at the complete description.

"Glamours." Officer Thames mumbled.

Harry sneered and grabbed his wand pulling it to his own forehead and took grey light from it, and forced it into one of the portraits on the wall and as the grey light dissolved with the portrait Voldemort started to be created. Finally the man was looking back at them with a sneer. Harry saw the Aurors raise wands and raised an eyebrow at them.

"This is just a memory." Harry turned to Severus who was looking at the memory Voldemort on the portrait. "Was it him?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes, Professor Mather."

Harry looked to his grandfather.

"Yep, that's Voldemort."

Harry noticed Rodolphus looking at the memory wide eyed. Harry leaned against the wall and Voldemort on the portrait moved closer to Harry. Harry looking to James and Sirius as the two looked scared to the portrait.

"He doesn't have a nose… why doesn't he have a nose?" one of the Aurors questioned.

"Never asked… maybe next time he'll ambush me I'll ask him." Harry said, shrugging.

The Auror blushed. Harry turned to the Head of Aurors as Officer Thames was looking to the portrait.

"If you have a problem with me, talk to me directly. Otherwise can we go?"

Officer Thames sneered, but stepped back and didn't say anything. Harry touched the painting and the memory Voldemort turned into the light again, climbing Harry's arm to his head where it disappeared.

"Cool." Harry heard James mumble.

Harry smiled and putting a hand on both James and Severus pushed them out of the office, the others at their side. Dorea Potter, his grandmother, was outside the office talking with a woman Harry recognized as Walburga and a glamoured Voldemort, making him look more human. Voldemort looked up at Harry and Harry suspected that had been how Rodolphus had found where he was. The fact that the man had brought Rodolphus along was impressive.

"Charlus, children." Dorea said when she noticed them.

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

'Child? Me?' he couldn't help but think, while avoiding the Dark Lord's look as the man smirked obviously knowing what he was thinking.

"Charlus you remember my cousin Walburga." Dorea continued. Charlus grabbed the mentioned woman's hand and kissed the back of it. "And Tom Riddle."

Charlus turned to Voldemort nodding lightly, who nodded back.

"I was talking with Walburga about the solstice rituals…" Harry tensed, grabbing Severus shoulder with more strength. "Considering that it's been decades since I last did it. And Walburga invited us to do the celebration at Black Manor."

Harry glared at Voldemort who merely smirked back.

"We don't want to intrude your ritual, Lady Walburga."

"Nonsense, Lord Charlus. You are family, I would be proud to call you to our rituals. And obviously we'll have a few pendants prepared for cousin Aiden to prepare and use on his ritual. I know a few ones that may help."

Harry bowed his head to the woman.

"I would be honoured Lady Black. But I'm afraid I was muggle taught, I would most likely misspell something that will make people think I'm badmouthing while I'm only being uneducated."

"One more reason to come, so you would learn about those things." The woman turned to the kids. "And obviously Sirius would love to have his friends with him."

Sirius tried to talk, but Rodolphus put his hand on the boy's shoulder successfully shutting him up. Harry looked to James and then to the Dark Lord.

"And will Tom be there?" he asked.

Lady Walburga choked at the imprudent way that Harry used to talk about the Dark Lord.

"Of course. Mr. Riddle is always invited to our rituals."

Harry nodded looking at the man who was looking back with an amused look in his eyes.

"Why Aiden? You seem like you want to avoid me."

"You two know each other?" Dorea asked admired.

"Tom was my mentor." Harry said looking at the man with a smirk.

Dorea and Walburga looked at Harry admired and then to the man.

"During my travels around the world, around 10 years ago, I met young Aiden living with muggles and tutored him for a few years." The man said looking back at Harry with a smirk. "It was in… 1960, right?"

"61." Harry emended.

"Oh right… It's been years… 4 years wasn't it?"

Harry looked to the man amused and decided to give him a taste of the future.

"2 May 1967, actually."

Harry could feel the eyes of Rodolphus on him, as well as the women's ones.

"Oh of course… May '67. It's been a while. And look at you now. A professor yourself and with a family."

Harry had to give it to the man, he really was a good actor. Harry turned to his grandmother.

"Well… one more reason to go I think. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. It's been 4 years since the last time you saw each other after all." The woman said awkwardly.

Voldemort bowed his head to Dorea.

"I will be delighted to see you all at the ritual." The man said, before looking to the children. "And who may these be?"

Harry pulled the two boys behind him.

"That's my son, Sirius." Lady Walburga said pointing to the mentioned boy. "And that's James, the Potter's heir." She said beckoning James to walk forth.

James not sure how to act, considering Harry had just hidden him from view, walked just enough to be seen, but still behind Harry. Harry could see Tom's amusement in the man's eyes at his reaction.

"And who may the third boy be?"

Lady Walburga looked to the third boy confused.

"That would be my son."

Tom raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy.

"You've been busy…"

Harry crossed his arms on this chest raising an eyebrow.

"Says the man who never got married."

Voldemort looked at Harry amusedly.

**–PC–**

"What was that Aiden?" Rodolphus asked when they finally arrived in Aiden's bedroom at Potter Manor.

Dorea had picked Severus and had disappeared to Diagon Alley. Sirius and James were in the living room doing whatever they do and Charlus in his office working.

"What?"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"The obvious sexual tension that was going between you two… you noticed it, right?"

"There wasn't any sexual tension!" Harry said outraged, blushing deep red… "Was it?"

(TBC)

* * *

Prize to who can find the irony in Severus adopted name


	12. Chapter 11

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, murderer,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,013

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**–Numb–**

Harry and Rodolphus returned to the living room when they heard something breaking, when they arrived they could see Sirius and James spread on the floor, one over the other and a closet with glass doors fallen over them, the doors having broken and he could see the boys bleeding where they had been hurt.

At once Harry and Rodolphus ran to them, taking the closet and the biggest broken glasses from top of them and then pulled them away, each one making sure if they were okay. James had a few cuts but besides that he was fine, he had been protected from most of the glass by Sirius body over him, most likely Sirius was on James shoulders when they fell.

Harry looked up to Sirius who was a lot worst. Rodolphus was forcing the boy to undress himself to his underwear and was using his wand to take the glass from the boy as at the same time he was healing the boy who wouldn't stop crying and at the same time Rodolphus didn't stop saying soothing things to the boy, trying to calm him down. Now that Harry was actually seeing the two together acting like that he could see the love Rodolphus had for his groom. Even at the sight of Sirius' pain Harry couldn't help but smile. They made an odd couple but they deserved each other, they completed each other. Sirius needed someone there who was stable and at the same time funny and Rodolphus needed someone there to cheer him up, to be there for him, to love him no matter what else happened.

Harry wanted that, wanted to have that safe ground, that someone who he could turn to and he would know he would be safe if he showed his true self, that would not judge him, that would protect him when he needed and that would always be there. Someone who would keep him entertained and would make him be happy for just being at that person's side.

"James, Sirius…" Harry looked back to see his grandfather running from his office to check his son. "What were you thinking?" the man said to his son sternly and Harry couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest.

He had never had that. He and Ginny wasn't nothing like Sirius and Rodolphus. He was nothing!

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to reach the top… mother usually saves the chocolates up there and…" the boy whimpered as he looked at his hurt friend.

Harry saw numbly as Charlus just pushed his son to his chest hugging him.

"Never scare me like that ever again, young man. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

Harry saw numbly as Rodolphus pulled Sirius to a couch, sat himself before he pulled Sirius to his lap and hugged him to calm him down. Harry could see the boy's lip mumbling that he was dirtying Rodolphus's robes with his blood. Harry couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind having his clothes bloodied just to have what they had.

"What just happened?" Harry heard and, looking to the fireplace, saw his grandmother appearing with Severus and several packages on their hands.

"Your son and cousin decided it would be fun to climb the closet to get to the chocolates." Charlus said sternly. "They managed to get the closet on top of them. To not speak all the broken things…" the man said pointing to the things that had been inside the closet and to the closet itself.

Dorea approached James checking him over and then Sirius, as Severus approached Harry with his packages. Harry looked numbly at the family scene and then turned around with Severus and went to his quarters. Severus posed his new possessions on the table in Harry's quarters and then looked at Harry.

"How should I call you?"

Harry shrugged, sitting on a chair.

"Aiden… or father. Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

The boy nodded, sitting before Harry.

"Why did you adopt me?" Harry looked to the boy numbly. "Not that I'm not grateful but…"

"I'm a Potter and my cousin has given you nothing more than problem." Severus nodded. "I had a cousin… a muggle one. I was his pushing bag. Being family doesn't make you alike. It's what you believe that matters. You can't judge a book by its cover and by what people tell you about it, you have to read it and find it yourself."

The boy nodded.

"The man… Mr. Riddle?" Harry looked at Severus, nodding. "You don't like him."

"He is dangerous. I want you to stay away from him when I'm not there to protect you. And, from now on, you won't leave the house or go to Diagon Alley without protection."

"I won't, sir."

"Don't call me that." Harry mumbled looking to the fireplace he had on his personal quarters.

"May I ask if there is a lover… father?"

"I have a girlfriend… I was going to ask her when I got myself sent here. But… I don't know anymore what I feel…" Harry turned to Severus, smiling at him. "It's not because she wasn't the one… she was perfect everything I could ask for but… there is a spark missing, something that keeps me entertained. Alive." Harry laughed at what he had just said. "One advice though, never get yourself engaged unless you're really sure that's the person you want."

"You love her?"

Harry nodded.

"I do."

"How can she not be the one then?"

"She's not the one at fault… I am. I want and need something more than she can give me… I lived my whole life being raised for slaughter and then suddenly everything ended and there was only emptiness… she couldn't fill it and that was driving both us mad…"

"It still drives you mad… right now… you're… empty."

Harry smiled weakly to Severus.

"Too true my boy, too true… seeing them outside just made me realize that I and Ginny would never work out… that there would always be something missing."

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at his pet as he was taught how to make the pendants he would have to hear that night during the meditation. Since the man arrived he had completely and deeply avoided him and that only made the hunt even more delicious.

"Riddle."

Voldemort looked to the voice's owner, only to see Charlus at his side also looking at Aiden.

"Potter."

"I don't think I need to explain myself when I say that you need to back away from Aiden."

"I think you're thinking too much, Potter."

"Stop attacking him."

"He is a big boy… he can protect himself."

"Physically and mentally yes… emotionally… not so much. I don't want to hear from you unless when it is on the news paper. Do you understand?"

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow to the man as he started to walk away.

"You haven't change one bit, Potter."

The man stopped and looked at him harshly.

"Yet you have. After all, I'm still from the time that people to court someone would firstly request the ability to the lord of the family." And Potter disappeared.

Voldemort couldn't help but smirk looking to his pet.

"Sir?"

Voldemort looked only to see young Severus. That was odd, he would expect Aiden to tell the boy to keep himself away from him.

"Yes, mister…?"

"Severus Thomas Mather, sir."

"What may I help you with, young Severus?" Voldemort asked, barely containing the smirk from his face.

Why would Aiden call the boy a similar name to Voldemort's birth name?

"May we speak in privacy?"

Voldemort nodded and took the boy out of the room to the empty library, doing various wards to give them some privacy.

"The other day my father said you were his mentor."

Voldemort nodded.

"That is correct."

"On the same day he also told me that… you aren't exactly on his top lists…"

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow at the kid.

"I am a difficult person." He conceded.

"Even so… father is dead inside and I never saw more life in the man than when he was talking with you or about you." Voldemort frowned at the boy's commentary. "He said he was raised for slaughter… what did he meant by that?"

Raised for slaughter?

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer myself."

The boy nodded and stood from the chair he had sat and approached the library door, where he stopped looking back.

"Father said that he and his old girlfriend had a spark missing… that as much as they tried there was something missing and that was making them go mad. I saw that spark when he spoke to you."

"You're far too perceptive for your age, young Mather."

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle."

"May I ask why you're called Thomas?"

"My uncle, Lord Potter, was the one to give me the name, sir. Father said he had nothing to do with it" the boy bowed his head and left.

So Charlus had been the one, that kind of explained it, but didn't explain why would Charlus call that to the boy. Could the man had already know who he was? But if so why… what had the man just told him? that in their time people…

Voldemort chuckled. Apparently Charlus Potter was more perceptive than he imagined.

**–PC–**

When Harry finally managed to be alone he went up the stairs and entered the office going to the desk and warding the door. There had to be something to help him with the Sirius-father relationship. Harry had just seen the two together and just knew the man would be the reason Sirius wouldn't marry Rodolphus. Harry blamed it on his saving people thing, but after seeing Rodolphus tend Sirius wounds he couldn't let them be pulled apart.

"What are you doing?" Harry looked up to see Voldemort enter, having broken Harry's wards easily and adding new ones stronger than before.

"Saving Rodolphus' engagement." Harry mumbled weakly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"In the future Rodolphus marries Bellatrix and Sirius runs away from the family at the summer before his 5th year."

Voldemort approached and opened one of the drawers taking various parchments from inside.

"Those are the engagement marriages in the family." The man explained and Harry nodded.

Harry saw the man opening them, and saving one by one until only left one on the table. Sirius' engagement one. Harry looked at the man as he read the engagement.

"This doesn't surprise me. Lord Arcturus was the one to make the engagement proposal. It does surprise me is how Orion even let this happen."

Harry sat on the desk chair facing the drawers. There had to be something…

Harry saw Voldemort saving the parchment again.

"You may not be able to prove it. Principally if what you believe is true then it will only happen a few months before young Sirius 'ran' away." Harry looked at Voldemort and then nodded. "Although I heard that Lord Arcturus death was… suspiciously suddenly." Harry frowned and Voldemort sat on the desk facing Harry, who had to look up to the man. "One month to the other he got sick and died… I heard people say that Orion was too happy about it. What isn't a surprise, most purebloods don't like their father, but considering what you said about the future it wouldn't surprise me that…"

"You think he killed his own father to become the Lord of the family?" Voldemort nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'll find actual proof that you can give to your dear uncle… not fake, mind you, that Orion did it."

"But?" Harry asked coldly.

"You'll spend all the rituals, that wizards do, with me."

Harry's eyes hardened.

"One ritual."

Voldemort smirked.

"That's too few, my pet."

"The rest of the school year." Harry growled. He loathed that nickname.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's collar pulling him up to Voldemort's level.

"Deal." The man said with a smirk, before biting Harry's neck drawing blood as if to seal the deal…

(TBC)


	13. Chapter 12

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,469

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**–Questionable Power–**

"What was that about?" Harry growled pulling Voldemort away from him.

Voldemort smirked and released Harry's collar. Harry took a hand to his neck where the Dark Lord had bitten him. Harry took his hand from his neck and looked to the blood on it and then at the amused Dark Lord.

"Have you turned into a vampire and didn't warn me?" Harry asked coldly before sneering to the man. "You're going madder with age."

"Thank you."

Harry growled and then they heard movement behind the door, when the two looked the door opened. One of the Blacks, Harry didn't remember which, looked to the two admired.

"Orion." Voldemort said amusedly. The man bowed his head and his eyes found Harry's. "You wanted something?"

Harry glared at Voldemort, it was the man's office, he had a right to be there.

"I have some things I need from my desk, sir."

Voldemort stood, towering over Harry, and stepped away, showing the desk with his hand. Harry couldn't help but blush as the Black Lord approached and opened one of the drawers taking a few parchments before bowing his head to the Dark Lord and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"You have no respect for anyone." Harry snarled, turning to the man who was already towering over him, forcing Harry to look up.

"And may you tell me what I did wrong, my pet?"

Harry snarled at the man.

"First this office is not yours in case you haven't noticed yet. Second I'm not a pet and third I'm not yours!" Harry shrieked the last part.

Voldemort stepped back at Harry's shriek and then laughed.

"I had forgotten how loud your voice becomes when you get mad…"

Harry sneered and turned around to leave, when he was grabbed by the man and pulled into his chest.

"What?" Harry asked coldly looking up into the man's blood eyes.

"I understand that you hate me on principle, I supposedly killed your parents after all, but besides that what do you know about me that wasn't told in a light book or by light people?" Harry opened his mouth to counteract when the man spoke again. "You told your students that not all dark wizards were evil just like not all light are good." Harry nodded. "Why do you assume I'm just bad?"

Harry frowned coldly.

"Oh right because it's good to kill endlessly without a real purpose besides killing muggles and muggleborns off. Good job with that, Halfblood." Harry pulled his arm and tried to leave.

"I'm not killing muggleborns." Harry stopped. "Muggleborns just don't understand when they arrive to our world and try to change it when the things don't go the way they like. I'm trying to model the world so muggleborns don't have to leave with muggles and be abused."

Harry stayed looking at the door in silence. Would his life have been different if he hadn't been forced to leave with muggles?

"You mean like you and me." Harry finally commented. "We were taught by muggles and didn't know anything about magic before we entered Hogwarts."

Harry turned and looked at the man. Voldemort was looking back no feeling showing what the man was thinking.

"Were you taught how to be a wizard? Or were you just thrown into a new word without any teaching?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"I guess it was the last."

"Did you look into any book for answers?" Harry shook his head. "So you became part of the system, am I right? One who just follows what the others tell you is the norm and forcing your own ways into our world."

"Hey when I arrived to Hogwarts most of muggle holidays were already part of the system! Besides I had my muggleborn friend to question when I didn't know something…"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and approached grabbing Harry's chin forcing him to look up.

"I supposedly was the one who home-taught you, Aiden. You better became better informed because I wouldn't have neglected that in my teachings."

"I'm not just going to start random books just to make you feel happy." Harry snarled.

"It's not about making me feel happy, Pet." Harry's eyes narrowed. "It's about the fact that when the magical world stops using the old ways… the magic will die."

Harry's eyes grew completely.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I don't… kid." The man said, obviously not used to the word.

Harry felt his chin being released and he sat on the desk, wide eyed.

"But… if that is true… then…"

"The world you know would end up killing each other for the lack of magic. If you lose your magic, you die." Harry nodded, the thought not even passed through his mind that the man could be lying. "I'm not killing the muggleborns or the halfbloods, Aiden. I'm trying to make them one of us, make them understand their mistakes before it's too late. Before the Light Side destroys our world."

"Why don't you… go the political way? Less killing and people would be more ready to follow."

Voldemort sneered.

"I can't. Voldemort doesn't have a name for himself and Riddle is a no one and a half-blood. He would never get the job as a minister." Harry didn't fail to realize Voldemort had talked in the third person.

"War will only bring, and make people to turn against you and make people fear the Dark Side."

Voldemort looked at Harry in silence and then stepped away, approaching the window and looked outside.

"That friend of yours, Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry hummed, wondering why the man was mentioning him. "He wants to be a follower. If you would find him in the battlefield… what would you do? Would you follow your perfect Light Lord or would you protect your friend?"

"I would protect Rodolphus." Harry said, not thinking twice.

Voldemort looked back amused.

"Are you sure you are a Light follower? You talk like a Slytherin, you would protect not what you believe but what you care most… your friend. Dumbledore wouldn't. He would fight his best friend and even put him in prison if so needed."

Grindelwald's teen photo with Dumbledore immediately appeared on Harry's mind. Harry looked to the door, avoiding the man. Voldemort laughed.

"You already knew that, didn't you? That the puppet master put his own best friend in prison?"

"Lover actually." Harry mumbled, Harry looked sideways to Voldemort and from the man's reaction Harry knew that Voldemort didn't know that part. "I mean, Ex-lover."

"If you know what he did, how can you still…"

Harry shrugged.

"For the greater good I guess… besides if I really was a light follower I would had told the headmaster all about my past. I trust him as much as I trust you, which means none." Harry stood and looked at Voldemort in the eyes, the man wasn't happy at being compared with the headmaster. "If I really believed that line I would had let Severus to leave an abusive life and to not know any love. To love someone who would never love him back and to die protecting the woman he loved's son. If I really believed it…" Harry bit the bottom of his lip in thought. Harry heard Voldemort groan but didn't give it much thought. "I wouldn't be here talking with you. I would have made sure to keep myself unknown in this time so I wouldn't mess with the future."

And Harry left the office.

**–PC–**

Voldemort groaned trying to control his body parts. Why did Aiden have to be so… innocently sexy and provocative?

**–PC–**

Harry arrived in the living room and found Severus at once, the boy was by the side looking around probably feeling out of place. Harry smiled and approached putting his hand on his shoulder, at once the boy flinched. Harry tensed and was about to take the hand off when Severus turned and looked at him, visible relaxing. Harry frowned wondering how bad had his life at his parents' house had been.

"You want to go outside? Relax a little?" Harry asked calmly, knowing he would have to have small steps to win Severus full heartedly. It helped that he was the boy's professor and so the boy already trusted him, but he would most likely always fear being beaten, like Harry did.

Severus nodded and Harry guided him to the back yard when a hand appeared on Harry's one. Harry looked to the owner only to see a man he didn't recognize taking his hand from Severus.

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry questioned the man.

The man sneered at Harry before looking at Severus. Harry looked to the man's black eyes and then to Severus and started to see the resemblance, could this man be the Lord Prince?

"Are you Severus?"

Severus looked sideways to Harry and then to the man.

"Yes sir."

"You're coming with me!"

Harry's eyes widened as the man started to try to push the boy away.

"Excuse me? What are you doing with my son?"

Harry at once pulled Severus from the man and hidden him with his own body, he could feel Severus shivering and wished he could turn around and hug him to calm him down.

"That boy is my grandson, do you really think I will let my heir living with a mudblood like you?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, as everyone around them started gathering.

"Lord Prince, I presume?" The man sniffed in outrage that Harry was talking with him, what only amused Harry even more. "Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Mather and the father of Severus Mather. I'm a halfblood, just like my son is. But I admit I was muggle raised, if that makes me a mudblood then I'll proudly take the name."

Harry could hear every pureblood gasp at his audacity, behind him he felt Severus grabbing his hand. Harry couldn't help but feel butterflies in his belly; Severus had accepted him enough to grab his hand for comfort. Lord Prince sneered at Harry with disdain, Harry limited to smile back innocently. Harry saw the man's position and knew that an attack was about to happen.

"Boy come with me right this moment, before I'll lose my patience. As soon as we arrive we'll clean your blood of your filth."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What filthy blood? Yours?" Harry could feel everyone tense at his impudence.

Luckily that had been enough and Lord Prince took his wand out and attacked Harry, who grabbed Severus in record time, pulling him to the floor protecting him with his own body, before grabbing his own wand and pointing it to the man and disarming him. Harry's face wasn't innocent anymore, nor was his body position, his body position screamed '_Fear me!'_. Lord Prince frowned and Harry grabbed the man's wand in silence, looking at it coldly.

"They say the wand is the wizard's best friend. That when you destroy it you destroy more than just the wand but the wizards own soul." Harry commented nonchalantly as he raised his hand to the other point of the wand and snapped the wand in two. Harry looked to Lord Prince coldly. "You disowned your daughter for marrying a muggle and when she came to you for help, because she was abused, you turned the face with scorn. Now you want her son? The boy you had refused when you refused the mother? Severus is not an object you can use to your own profit. He's a human being with feelings. Of course if Severus would want to follow you, he'll be welcomed but until he tell me to stop… I'll fight for him, so do not expect for me to be an innocent weak mudblood like most likely the ones you smashed with this same wand. How many wands you smashed from poor mudbloods just because they weren't worth your time?" Harry sneered at the man, devolving his two halves of the wand.

Harry turned to Severus, helping him stand. Harry saw by the corner of his eyes Lord Prince get ready to strike him but before the man could a hand grabbed the Lord. Harry turned, hugging Severus to his chest, only to see Voldemort and Rodolphus by their side, Voldemort was grabbing Lord Prince's wrist with a cold look that would make anyone crawl away. Rodolphus put a hand on Severus' shoulder who looked at the man.

"Do you want to go with Lord Prince?" Rodolphus asked calmly and Severus shook his head.

"I want to stay with father." Harry smiled and kneeled before Severus who looked back in fear. "I can, can't I?"

"I want you to stay, but it's your choice."

The boy nodded and looked to Lord Prince.

"If I'll ever clean my filthy blood… I'll clean it from your blood!"

Harry smiled proudly and, when Severus looked back in fear that he had gone too far, Harry nodded to show his approval.

**–PC–**

When Voldemort heard that a mudblood was arguing with a Lord he immediately knew that it had to be his Pet. Couldn't the man just lay low for a minute?

Of course he hadn't expected his Pet to be fighting over his Pet's adopted son paternity. Voldemort had approached Lestrange who had been outside watching over his groom and the Potter heir, and signalled the man to follow him. Voldemort obviously hadn't expected for Lord Prince to even think of hitting his Pet and it angered him so much that he ran to grab the man's wrist to keep him from touching his pet. He could see Lestrange making sure both Aiden and the boy were fine as he questioned what the boy wanted.

It had been difficult to control the urge to roll his eyes when the boy spoke to Lord Prince. A few weeks with Aiden and he already had got his way of thinking and talking. Lord Prince released his hand and before the man could talk or do anything Orion approached.

"Lord Prince if you would please leave my house. You weren't invited and you're disturbing my guests." Voldemort looked nonchalant to Lord Prince who sneered at Orion for daring to interrupt, Voldemort knew very well that Orion had only now spoke because he and the heir of a family had decided to join the commotion. Orion beckoned Lord Prince to the door. "If you please?"

Lord Prince sneered but left, Voldemort knew that his Pet had just got himself a new enemy in that man. Voldemort looked around; all the purebloods who had been watching were his followers and they knew that on the moment Voldemort had intervened that Aiden was his.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	14. Chapter 13

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, homesick, war memories

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,843

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**–War & Bookstore–**

Harry stood and looked at Voldemort, who was turning to look back. Voldemort put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him out of the living room. When they entered the library, Rodolphus and Severus with them, Voldemort warded the room.

"I don't understand this… why was he here? I thought that Severus was everything he hated."

"He is." Rodolphus conceded.

"Then why? I don't understand."

Rodolphus looked sideways to Voldemort but the man didn't seem to be noticing what they were talking about.

"It is preferable to take Severus in than let an _outsider_ do it for him. Even if Severus's blood isn't _perfect_. It would be… preferable."

Harry groaned.

"Purebloods and their prejudice."

"Like you can talk!" Harry looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. The man looked back coldly, turning from the window he had been looking at. "You're prejudiced against purebloods and dark wizards. Because people are not Light and because they are old school. You're prejudiced against people who are against muggles. You are no better than these people you hate on principle."

"I'm not…"

"Did you just hear yourself? You were prejudicing Lord Prince because he has taught to hate muggles."

Harry looked back coldly at the man and the two glared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"If you think that I'm that prejudiced then why do you not leave me alone? I mean, there must be a reason for you to keep coming back… I can't be that good of a pet for you to keep trying to keep me."

Voldemort smirked.

"You're like a little kitty. Always showing you're claws but from time to time begging to be petted, my Pet." Voldemort said, approaching and petting the top of Harry's head.

Harry hissed angrily and grabbed the man's wrist forcing the man away from him.

"And for the last time…" Harry said poking the man's chest with his finger. "MY NAME IS NOT PET!"

**–PC–**

"Aiden!" Harry looked up from his tea to Rodolphus who approached with Sirius behind him like a shadow. The man sat by his side on the café table as Sirius sat by James side, Severus by James and Harry's side. After the closet incident James was forbidden of being at home without Harry's grandmother present, which meant that Harry had to take the kids out of the house.

"Have you read today's newspaper?"

Harry shook his head and Rodolphus grabbed the newspaper off the next table and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at Rodolphus confused, as the man told the waitress what he wanted, and turned to the newspaper.

_A Lord Thrown Out Of A Pureblood Manor!_

_by: Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my dear readers, I have some juicy news._

_Last night, Lord Prince was forcibly taken out of the Black Manor. It surprised me as well. Typically pureblooded wizards tend to stick together even if they do have a disagreement. My fellow readers, this must have been a large disagreement if a Lord could get thrown out of such a prestigious pureblooded family home. What was said is still unknown however, I will make it my job to get the news you rightfully deserve to read._

_Now Lord Prince is known for being a reserved man and rarely leaves his own Manor. I wonder, my dear readers, if this has anything to do with the death of Mrs. Eileen Snape, Lord Prince's only daughter, who was brutally killed this last two weeks at home with her husband, the only surviving to the massacre being her only son. I heard that Mrs. Snape's son was taken in by our new handsome and competent professor of Defence Against Dark Arts, Professor Mather who I heard is still single, ladies!_

_This journalist won't rest until she's sure to give you all that it is to know about this. Until next time._

When Harry finished he looked at Rodolphus. The man was eating a pumpkin pie and drinking some kind of beverage as the three kids had pumpkin juice.

"Does she know how I look like?"

"Probability not or it would be your picture and not Lord Prince on the front page."

Harry put his head on the table, groaning.

"Exactly what I need… a bunch of ladies sending me marriage proposals for the next century. Telling how proud they are and all that shit…"

"Only ladies?" Rodolphus asked, his voice amused.

Harry looked at Rodolphus from his place with his head on the table, having to turn his head to the side.

"Men know better than read that kind of article and decide to marry the one the article talks about."

"Keep believing that."

Harry groaned and sat again. Severus picked the newspaper and starting to read, James and Sirius over his shoulder. Harry tensed, feeling something, and Rodolphus raised an eyebrow in question, Harry looked around the room to see a woman approaching. He immediately recognized her for who she was.

"Boys!" the three looked up. "Don't open your mouth!"

The blond woman approached with a huge crocodile smile in place. She didn't even looked at Harry twice and turned to Rodolphus. "Rodolphus… would you be so kind and answer me a few questions? Nothing much. Just…"

"No comments." Rodolphus turned to Harry, showing his back to the woman.

"Come on Rodolphus… there must be something you can tell me about what happened during the ritual."

"Yes. I did the ritual. Now leave Rita."

The woman pouted.

"But…"

It was so odd at being ignored by the woman that Harry had to think twice that he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. Harry felt a pain in his chest at realizing that. Suddenly reality caught on with him. He wasn't Harry anymore. Even if he returned home… there would be no home to return to!

"And who would your friend be? Maybe he can tell me something?" Harry barely heard but didn't exactly comprehend what was being said. "Or the boys?"

"Try to interrogate a minor without the Lords permission and you're going to end up visiting your father… maybe even get to share a room with him." Rodolphus drawled.

Harry saw as the woman looked to the three boys and looked from James to Harry, back to James and back to Harry again, her eyes growing.

"Professor Mather?" she questioned, most likely making the connection.

Harry looked at her with a cold look.

"I'm sorry, miss, wrong person."

"I know every wizard. Of course you're Professor Mather. If you would please answer me to a few questions…"

Harry hissed.

"How's your pet, Miss Skeeter?"

The woman frowned, as she took her parchment out.

"I don't have pets, professor."

"Good… then next time I'll see a beetle I won't have a reason not to kill it." Harry said pointedly and saw all colour leaving the woman's face. "Now, if you don't mind?" he added and gestured her to leave.

The woman bowed her head and left. Rodolphus turned to Harry with an amused look.

"Beetle?"

Harry shrugged and stood, the boys following. Harry took a few coins, put it on the table and the five left to the Diagon Alley.

"Fine, keep your secrets. Where will we go next?"

"Bookstore." James groaned. "Well, I'm sorry mister. If you wouldn't have expelled us from home I wouldn't have to be here playing babysitter on you. There are some books I need to buy to understand my classes, so bookstore it is."

"If you need any help." Rodolphus started and Harry nodded. "I mean, you were home schooled. It's different from the actual Ministry guidelines. Some things Mr. Riddle taught must be outdated or incomplete."

Harry shrugged.

"He taught me what he felt I needed considering the war going on." Harry answered as he thought amusedly 'He taught me how to use a sword on a snake, a tooth on a diary and how to avoid deadly curses.'

"And apparently neglected your custom upbringing." Rodolphus retorted.

Harry laughed.

"There were people trying to kill me next door… customs were the last thing on my mind."

"How is it?" Harry looked at Rodolphus sideways. "To live in a war? To fear being attacked at any moment? To lose someone close?"

"At fear of using a muggle line; like Hell. You spend hours awake without being able to sleep with the fear that your house is not protected enough and you and your family are going to be attacked and…" Harry shivered. "People you know are killed and some disappear into thin air. People you love are targeted in order to get to you… my godfather died because of me. I got a ransom note telling me to they had my godfather… they didn't have him but I was stupid and went." Harry looked at the boys who were looking back, wide eyed. "He was killed when he tried to save me from my stupidity… I… he was my father figure. And I could never live with him and when I finally had him there, even if… if he couldn't live together he was there, I… killed him. I got him killed… I…"

A hand appeared on Harry's shoulder and he turned around grabbing the person's front robes, crying into their chest.

It had been so long since Harry had cried… although he wasn't sure why he was crying anymore, if for Sirius, if for Fred, if for all his life that would not exist anymore, for himself for having to endure that the first time…

Harry felt a hand massaging his back, opening his eyes he saw green robes. Harry walked back and had to force himself to release the robes.

"How did you survive?" Harry looked to the side to see Sirius looking back confused. "You said your godfather tried to save you, not that he saved you."

Harry turned again to Voldemort, who looked at Harry in silence and then to the boy.

"I showed up and gave Aiden the sermon of his life." Harry saw as both Sirius and James flinched at the idea of the lecture. "What are you doing here in Diagon Alley?"

Harry pointed at James, happily for the subject change.

"I'm forbidden from being at home since this idiot destroyed the living room."

"I didn't destroy the living room… it was a closet… and Sirius was with me… it was an accident!"

Voldemort looked to the boys amused.

"I take it, Aiden haven't told you about his doings…"

James and Sirius eyes shown as Harry blushed.

"Come on Tom, don't give the boy's ideas… I'm their professor after all." Harry turned to the boys. "He's lying. I was a perfect angel…"

The two marauders raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" they asked suggestively.

"That's it." Harry grabbed both boys' ears. "Bookstore!" he said, resuming the walking.

Both boys walking on their toes with their head to the side as they whispered at being pulled by their ears. Harry could hear Severus comment something about a camera and about needing one. Arriving to the bookstore Harry released the boys who started to massage their ears that were red.

"You're crazy!"

Harry smiled at them innocently and had to contain his glee when they stepped away from him scared.

"I can always slap your butt next time…"

The boy's eyes grew and their free hand moved to their bottoms, trying to hide it. Harry traded an amused look with Rodolphus, picked a list of books he head to buy and started to look for them. Harry walked down the aisle, looking at the book covers letting his finger pass over them as he looked at the titles. Suddenly Harry stopped as he saw a book with a title about last century history and his hand trembled as he picked and opened it over the others already on his arm. A hand appeared and grabbed the book.

"_Last Century and Its History_?" Voldemort's icily voice asked. "Are you insinuating something, Aiden?"

Harry grabbed the book and put it on the heap, before continuing down the aisle.

"Don't ignore me, Aiden!"

"I'm not, Tom."

"It sure looks like it."

Harry sighed and turned to the man.

"Happy?"

Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it up, looking to Harry in the eyes.

"Did someone hit you? Did Skeeter say something? Of course she did… you've been looking like this since you met her… when I'll get my hand on her, I…"

"She did nothing…" Harry looked down at the book heap on his arm. "I guess I just realized there will be no returning to the _colonies_… even if I do, everything I know, everything I fought for… is already gone."

Harry expected Voldemort to laugh at his submission but when he looked to the man he leaned over to pick Harry's list of books and looked them over.

"These books may put you acknowledged with the school for each year of your teaching course." The man started and with a little spell the books appeared on the hap on Harry's arm. "But if you want to get accustomed to _England_ and its customs you'll need more than a history book."

"Great… more homework…" Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to force you to know all the ministers, all the important Lords full names, actual musicians and all the lasts 15 years of articles that appeared on a newspaper…" Harry looked at Voldemort, eyes wide as the man smugly walked him to the courter to drop the books before they could get more. "Besides, obviously, the England's manners and costumes."

Harry's only thought was where the hell had he put himself into this time.

**–PC–**

Severus looked at Black and Potter as Aiden and Riddle passed by them to the counter, from the other two faces they had also heard the two talking. So Ginny was dead?

Potter approached and showed Severus a book. Severus looked at him with distrust and then to the book, '_Different Stages of Diseases and How to Heal Them_'. Severus looked at Potter with a raised eyebrow.

"Aiden has a curse killing his core… if I'll ask for the book they won't let me, or Sirius, to take it… but…"

Severus grabbed the book and looked at it in silence, opening the book to see it was all about core diseases.

"If I do this you and your friends won't pick on me…" Potter opened his mouth to argue. "We're cousins now. People will talk that the Potter family isn't as homely as it used to be… you'll only need to control yourself while we're at school and with an agglomeration of people."

Potter's eyes hardened.

"When we're in public I won't touch you."

"Fair enough." Severus turned and left with the book and a smirk in place. Now he only needed to make sure to don't be alone at Potter Manor or at school and he was safe. "Father?" Aiden looked at him, as usual his eyes glowing at the name, what was the only reason Severus kept using it. "Can I take this book? It will help me understand Potions and Herbology classes…"

Aiden picked the book and looked to the cover in silence, before putting it on the heap of books on the counter.

"If there's anything else you want and it's not over exaggerated in money you can say."

Severus nodded and saw Riddle pick the book and open, thumbing over the pages with an amused look.

"Herbology and Potions classes have become more elaborated than when I was a first year." The man drawled.

Aiden rolled his eyes and took the book from Riddle's saving it on the heap.

"Says the man who forced me to make a Polyjuice Potion when I was 12."

Severus frowned as Riddle looked at Aiden amused, Aiden looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know it was a different place…"

"What is Polyjuice Potion?" Severus asked confused and before the two would start again at provoking each other. It was quite awkward actually.

"A change form for an hour potion into another person." Aiden explained quickly. "It's one of the _Most Potent Potions_' books… and takes at least a month to make."

Severus' eyes grew and he looked to the books' leap as it kept growing, apparently Riddle wasn't kidding about the extra homework. Severus felt happy he didn't have him as a mentor, the man seemed like an exigent one and that only accepted the best of the best. The fact that he was ready to continue teaching Aiden showed how much Severus's adoptive father was powerful… otherwise why would a man like Riddle keep coming back?

"Just to warn you, Tom… I still have trouble with authority."

Severus looked at Riddle as the man's eyes darkened.

"Don't worry, Pet… I wouldn't expect anything else…"

Severus looked from one to another at their almost flirting. It was odd to think of his own adoptive father dating but… the man needed Riddle and Riddle didn't seem to mind the man's odd company either…

(TBC)

* * *

Because of a reviewer begging for this not to be a Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort pairing… I have to tell you this little factor: this IS slash and this IS Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort pairing in the long run so I'm sorry if the pairing is not to your liking then you should not read this story (I now I'm being rough but I got very bad news today, as is in my big sister may have to abort -_- )

And thanks _chochowilliams_ and _RRW_ as your reviews helped me write this chapter remembering me of things I had forgotten…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	15. Chapter 14

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, vampire attack, mention of torture, mention of human experiences, bloodlust, disease illness

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,234

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**–Auror Training–**

"Roddy?" Rodolphus looked up from the books he was looking at about wards to the only person who dared to call him that; Sirius was approaching a little… dare he say serious? "May I ask you something about Professor Mather?" Rodolphus nodded, making sure to raise a silence ward. "The day I contacted you from Professor's fireplace he told me that he never knew love until he met his godfather…" Sirius bit the bottom of his lip and Rodolphus had to control his damned hormones. "He said that he was jealous of me because I had a father and he would give his own life for one. He was raised by an uncle who forced him on a cupboard under the stairs, didn't fed him and only gave Professor Mather clothes from his own son and only because he had to… I know he lived in war and all that, but… he didn't know love until after he started his magical upbringing at 11. Which means that only after Riddle started tutoring him… after…"

Rodolphus approached and hugged Sirius to his chest in silence. So Aiden had been abused?

"How can he be so carefree and at the same time so scary after everything that he passed through?"

"Because Aiden had friends there for him. Because he had someone he trusted and loved." Rodolphus kind of felt like a Gryffindor talking about trust and friendship like that…

"Why does that matter? They'll all dead!"

Rodolphus frowned and kneeled before Sirius to his betrothed's eyes.

"Dead?"

Sirius nodded.

"He just told Mr. Riddle that. Something about that even if he returned to the Colonies everything he fought for was gone."

Rodolphus' eyes widened. So Aiden had lost all hope of coming back? and he had decided to confide that in Riddle of all people?

"Go to young Potter. Don't talk to anyone and stay out of trouble… actually stay inside the shop." The boy huffed but obeyed.

Rodolphus stood and took a vial from his vests taking a memory from his forehead to the vial, only then did he grab a book and went to the counter, only to see Aiden, Riddle and young Mather there. Riddle looked at him as he approached but the man didn't acknowledge him. Rodolphus wasn't stupid to be angry for the way this 'halfblood' was treating him; this wizard had more influential in every Lord Rodolphus knew than the Minister himself. Not to speak that from Aiden's unspoken innuendos this wizard had to be the snake white skinned wizard Aiden had showed a memory the other day. Rodolphus approached the shopper and books kept amounting on Aiden's heap of books and showed his own book. The wizard behind the counter hastened to sell him the book and as Aiden wasn't looking Rodolphus gave Riddle the vial. Rodolphus felt that he was betraying Aiden's trust in going against his back but if this really was the Dark Lord and if the man really claimed Aiden as His then Rodolphus only had two choices; show the wizard how much he cared by helping him in any way he could and that included telling the man about the supposed abuse and deadly course… or run away and hope the wizard would never find him. He didn't want to end like Alastor Moody… used as a practice dummy for the Most Darkest Courses and then dumped into some alley.

Rodolphus saw as Riddle's fingers played with the vial before saving it in his pocket. Only then did Rodolphus turn to Aiden and pointed to the book heap with a raised eyebrow.

"If what you wanted was a library I could've loaned mine."

The wizard scratched the back of his head messing his famous Potter hair further and Rodolphus saw Riddle's eyes darken in lust.

"I told him I couldn't pay that much…" Aiden said pointing to Riddle like a child would do when faced with a problem, what was amusing considering the wizard's usual after his years reactions and ways of thinking.

"What kind of a sponsor would I be if I wouldn't pay for your education?"

"You were the one who just suddenly decided to recapitulate me education."

"One more reason to pay for it… you can pay for your son's book if it makes you feel happier."

Aiden growled.

"If this continues I'll be 40 by the time I'll have the money to pay back."

Riddle smirked.

"You don't need to pay me back, you know?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Aiden retorted and Rodolphus had to take a deep breath to remember himself that Aiden came from another country and so his vocabulary wasn't… the best at the lack of better word. "You're a Slytherin; you always expect something back when you do things."

Riddle raised an amused eyebrow.

"Once you mentioned that you would fight against me every day." Aiden frowned and turned to the man, nodding. "My answer then keeps the same now."

"You're insane!"

"I have to be… why else would I even try to be part of your life?"

Aiden's mouth opened but no sound came out of it, probably not knowing how to retort to that.

**–PC–**

Harry closed his mouth and looked out the window only to see James and Sirius playing some kind of tag outside.

"Why are they outside?" he asked pointing at them confused, tilting his head to the side.

Harry saw Rodolphus look and frown.

"What is he doing? I told him to stay inside!"

Harry turned to Rodolphus with an amused look.

"And you expected them to listen?" Rodolphus groaned and started to leave the bookstore, Harry following him. "Potter! Black!"

The two boys looked at Harry at once, their eyes growing at the formal tone.

"What did I say about staying inside?" Rodolphus scolded at once.

"But Roddy…"

Harry looked at Rodolphus with an amused look at the name. 'Roddy?'

"Inside!" the man completely growled.

"But it's not fun inside."

Harry felt a chill that he had won while under training for an Auror and, when he looked around, he felt an anti-apparating ward being raised and mending with the one already existing.

"Boys!" Harry said and the two whining boys looked at him, Rodolphus raising an eyebrow at his urgent tone. "Inside now." When the two opened their mouth to argue Harry glared at them. "You enter now or you will stay after classes and weekends for a whole semester helping Filch cleaning the castle by hand! No Magic!"

That seemed to put them into action and the two ran inside. Rodolphus didn't even ask what was going on and had already taken his wand out.

"I wish I had your senses."

"No you don't." Harry answered quickly looking around trying to understand from where the attack came.

"Why not?"

Harry sighed and looked at Rodolphus.

"To learn this you have to be put under a locked room for days and attacked without warning. You'll start to feel the attack before it even starts."

"That's torture." Rodolphus drawled.

Harry shrugged, looking around.

"Not to speak of all the potions I tested because I had to take to enlarge my senses… and other stuff." Harry looked at Rodolphus, his own body already in fighting position. "You asked how it was, to live in war? After you start you never leave. I choose to test the 'torture', as you called it. Was the first and only one who handled it. My best friend Ron after the third day started to freak out and at the forth they had to take him out as he pissed his pants." Harry looked around to the people around them. "How I wish I was in Aurors' robes right now!"

"What do you want?"

"The place is full of anti-apparating wards, so I want everyone in the shops."

Rodolphus pointed his own wand to his jaw and – as he, magically expanding his voice, started to direct everyone out the streets and into the shops – Voldemort left the bookstore and approached Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and the man shook his head, grabbing his own wand. Suddenly there was a scream, Harry looked only to see a white skinned man grabbing another man and biting his neck. Harry looked to the sky, there was no sun today…

"Vampires…"

Harry looked at Voldemort with a glare.

"I didn't do it and if any of my men did this they're going to hear it." the man icily said.

Harry growled and grabbed his wand, putting it on his own ante arm and cut it. At once the vampire's took his face from the neck and smelled the air in Harry's direction.

"You want it? come and get it!"

Before Harry could move one step back 7 vampires were before him, their eyes red in hunger, looking at Harry's arm as they licked their lips. Harry saw as the people immediately run inside the shops and cafés at once, a few helping the attacked man, trying to save him. Harry saw Voldemort's eyes grow as he saw what he was doing and before the man could react two vampires were on Harry's neck biting, only to step back with a whimper of pain.

Harry smirked evilly as the two vampires stepped back not ruby on their mouths but silver, those potions actually served for something after all. The blood now dropping from Harry's ante arm wound was silver as well. Harry saw Voldemort stepping back, Rodolphus approaching the man, the two knowing better than step in between a vampire and his prey… good thing Harry didn't, right?

"What? Not hungry anymore?" Harry asked coldly, his own magic restoring the broken flesh like it was used to do on automatic. The two vampires fell to the floor, barely managing moving. Harry looked at the two uncaringly as the two gasped in pain. "Well that's what happens when you don't know what you're eating." Harry said before two wooden sticks appeared and stabbed the two laid gasping vampires.

When Harry looked to the others suddenly there were 20 vampires looking at him murderously. Harry glimpsed at all of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You expect me to feed all of you?"

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at Aiden as the man taunted the vampires, was he insane?

"How can his blood turn into metal?" he wondered out loud, the vampires had deemed him unworthy for now and were all on his Pet.

"He said he took potions and did tests on himself." Voldemort looked at Lestrange who was at his side looking to the vampires, tense. "That not even his best friend managed to endure them… considering his upbringing doesn't surprise me."

"Upbringing?" Lestrange pointed to the vial on Voldemort's pocket. Voldemort frowned but accepted the answer, now was not time for conversations.

The vampires started to attack Aiden and before Voldemort knew it the alley was full of vampires hungry for blood. Many tried to enter the shops but couldn't without permission which made he, Lestrange and Aiden the only targets. Voldemort did protecting wards around himself and Lestrange. As if feeling the ward Aiden approached entering the protective ward, Voldemort had never seen him so… alive. Raised for slaughter indeed. His eyes were dark in hunger for blood, seeming a new-born vampire who had just feed for the first time. Seeing Aiden's dead look on a daily basis and now this alive look made Voldemort realize that Aiden had died inside because of the lack of living threats. Aiden had learnt to live for the war, for the challenge and when it stopped he had become numb. Aiden had been tainted by whoever forced him to fight at the age of eleven and no normal life would ever satisfy him. even if Voldemort managed to save his younger self from the tainting he had already been tainted and when Aiden's younger self got to the age Aiden was sent to the past he would be sent to the past with or without a 'portkey' and would become Aiden. Aiden would save everyone minus himself, never himself.

"It's just me or Aurors are unable to work? It's the second time we came here and the second time they are unable to do their work." His pet comment to Lestrange amused.

"They must be locked out because of the wards. And probably can't pass the entrance of Diagon Alley with some kind or ward raised there to keep the vampires trapped here." Lestrange answered easily and Voldemort saw Aiden frowning. "What is it?"

"I felt the wards being updated but I can't feel them now."

Voldemort glanced at Lestrange as the man grabbed Aiden's hand and magically guided him to the wards on top of the alley. Rapidly it drowned on Voldemort what his Pet was thinking of doing.

"Aiden stop!"

"Your spells won't hold forever, I have to do something!"

"It's madness!" when Voldemort saw that Aiden wasn't listening he growled. "Lestrange!" The wizard jumped, looking at him. "I'll keep the protection, help Aiden, he's going to dismantle the anti-apparating wards."

Lestrange's eyes grew, looking to Aiden who was looking to the sky, more directly to the wards that he could see now.

"They're too strong. You could never…"

"I dismantled his ward just enough to pass through it." Aiden said pointing to Voldemort. "Now shut up and let me work. When I'll start I can't stop or I can kill all of us as it will explode. If you know how to help, good. Otherwise, stay out of my way!"

Lestrange looked at Voldemort, who glared back, and then approached Aiden lending him his own magic. If Aiden managed to undo this old wards that had been updated but never destroyed Voldemort would have to add duelling to Aiden's schooling to keep his magic exercised and to learn until where his magic could go. Although first he would kill the Death Eater who dared to set the vampires on Diagon Alley today without his permission.

Voldemort looked at Lestrange as he started to lose colour and hoped that the young wizard would handle the extra large pull of his magic. Aiden obviously didn't know the size of his magic and his boundaries and was using the same size he would use from himself from Lestrange… definitely he had to add a book about that or it would be problematic… as it the other people dying from lack of magic.

Voldemort saw Bella come running from Knockturn Alley and after a look at him – a lot of blood on herself, probably from the vampires she had killed – she approached Aiden and started to lend her own magic.

Voldemort wondered what the woman was doing in Knockturn Alley and how she found she was needed here, but most likely she felt his magic, she was greatly intoned to it after all.

**–PC–**

James tensed as he saw Aiden being attacked, luckily nothing had happened. The bookstore was so full of people he could barely move but even so he still had a good sight for what Aiden was doing, not that he could look away actually. James saw as Riddle use some kind of protection and, after Aiden entered the protection, Aiden point his wand to the sky.

"What is he doing?" Sirius asked at his side.

The people around them looked and one blond old wizard answered.

"He is trying to break the wards, son. As soon as he does the Aurors will be able to come."

Another wizard started to freak out.

"He is just a lad. He won't have magic enough to do it. He'll kill us all!"

People started to freak out as well and James saw Bellatrix Black appear and give her hand to Aiden.

"What is she doing?" He asked admired.

"Miss Black must be lending the lad her magic."

James and Sirius looked to the blond wizard.

"She can do that?"

"It's dangerous magic, but it is possible… I believe the Lestrange heir is lending his own magic as well."

James heard the sound of the door opening and when he looked a wizard run to where Aiden was, using some kind of light protection and then touched Lestrange.

"Lucas right, men. Let's all join the lad. Who knows how to break wards?"

"I do!" One of the men at the back said. "But I can't even dare to think of breaking such a ward as this one."

"Woman and children stay. Men let's help the lads outside. Who can break wards as soon as it is under the protection will start to guide the Lad's magic so he won't leave any loose ends as that can be dangerous. The others wither lend magic or help keeping the protection! Use your strength." The blond wizard ordered and before James could think the 30 wizards that were inside run to Aiden and joined the commotion and a few wizards from other shops started to join as well, killing as much vampires and they joined the protection as they went.

A hand appeared on James' shoulder, looking up he saw Sirius cousin Narcissa.

"They'll be fine." The older teen reassured him and Sirius.

James nodded and looked at Aiden worriedly, as blood started to drop from the scar on his forehead.

"Lad, you can't leave!" James looked only to see Snape, his 'cousin', trying to leave as well.

James approached and with much effort grabbed the other boy, pulling him to where he and Sirius were.

"Calm down, cousin. Aiden would ground me for months if I'll let something happen to you."

"Aiden…?" one of the witches asked. "As in the professor? That lad breaking the wards is the new defence professor?"

**–PC–**

As soon as the wards broke the Aurors started to apparate and in no time the vampires had either disappeared or been stabbed.

Harry looked at Rodolphus as his colour started to return he had lent Harry too much magic. Dumbledore apparated as well and at once attacked Voldemort, in unison the people around stepped in and surrounded Voldemort in a protective way.

"What you're doing headmaster? This man is one of the reasons we're still alive!"

Officer Thames approached Harry when he spotted him.

"These lords tell me you were the one with the idea to break the ward and who did the most of it, the others merely lending you the magic needed to do it." Harry nodded, warily of the man considering that last time he had seen the man he had tried to take his son away. Harry's eyes grew as the man joined his feet together and bowed to Harry. "Then let me thank you in the name of all the British community. May I ask who was your mentor? He must've been a very powerful one and deserves my praises."

Harry pointed to Riddle and when everyone turned to the man in question everything went black to Harry.

**–PC–**

Voldemort run to Aiden and grabbed him at once when he started to see him black out and immediately started to lend him his own magic. Aiden had used too much magic. Voldemort could feel the curse eating Pet's magic at the same velocity it tried to grow.

Stupid boy!

He had just accelerated his disease to probably a few hours if they didn't do anything quick!

(TBC)

* * *

Thanks everyone for all of yours comments last chapter and to anyone interested my sister will have to wait 3weeks to know if she'll have to abort or not.

Cookies to who can find the hidden meaning in James POV

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	16. Chapter 15

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,404

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XV**

**–Lords & Heirs–**

Harry woke with a headache, turning to his side he felt his way to his glasses on a bedside table before he grabbed them, putting them on. At his side on a chair, reading a book, was Severus. The boy looked up at him in silence, the boy seemed like he hadn't slept for days. Looking around Harry understood that he was on a hospital bedroom.

"How bad is it?" he asked, knowing the boy would understand what he meant.

"They refused to say. I'm too young to hear it or something alike."

Harry snorted, looking at the boy amused.

"It never stopped me from finding out and I'm sure it hadn't stopped you."

Severus smiled for brief instants, as if he was too sad to smile.

"While I 'slept' I heard that Great Uncle came to see you and talked with the healer." Harry sat looking to the boy directly. "He said you were going to die."

Harry hummed and, feeling the healer outside the room ready to enter, he sent a pointed look to the boy who immediately faked sleep. Harry grabbed a book from the bedside table and faked reading as the door opened. Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. Officer Thames was there with Dumbledore and a man who only could be the healer.

"Professor Mather." Officer Thames said, bowing his head with respect, Harry bowed his back surprised at the respecting tone. "I came here in name of all the Aurors and the Ministry to show you appreciation for the services rendered on behalf of the magical Britain. You're precise and quick thinking saved a lot of people who were shopping at the time. And so we will be awarding you with an Order of Merlin."

Harry hummed not daring to speak or he would've cursed. Great another award! How many more would he collect?

Harry saw Officer Thames glare at Dumbledore and had a bad feeling about his presence.

"I'm also here because Headmaster Dumbledore has mentioned that your mentor is not known for his most honourable doings and…"

"Tom didn't know I was in England until after I proposed to be a professor." Harry interrupted the Auror, talking more to Dumbledore than to the Auror. "But I'm sure that if the headmaster wants to expel me for being the student of one of the top students Hogwarts ever had, go ahead. I'll find another job… if I'll live that long." Harry turned to the healer, the poor man shivered in fright at his cold look. Honestly what kind of man had they put on him? "Isn't it right? I'm dying, isn't it?"

Harry could clearly see that the healer was afraid of the answer and wouldn't answer with the truth, even though it was written in his face.

"Well you see professor… I…"

Harry stood and with a quick spell the books were saved into his pocket. He approached Severus and picked him up with Severus head on his shoulder and legs around Harry's waist. Harry turned to the tree man, noticing how weak he was if Severus' weight was being so heavy for him.

"If I'm dying I'm not gonna spend the rest of it being in a hospital. And headmaster, don't bother with firing me only because my mentor is Tom… who lived in an abusive orphanage and that you knew about it and that didn't do anything about it and even declared the boy as a threat only because of his family and for being a Slytherin when the only thing he wanted was someone there for him. That's what happens with us orphans… we turn to the first person who gives us a shelter… and when that person turns their back on us we become closed and cold." Harry started to leave the room but stopped and turned around to look at Dumbledore. "How many strings you had to pull to make sure Tom didn't got a job at the Ministry even if as a low worker? How much did you have to do to persuade Headmaster Dippet to not let Tom enter as professor?" Dumbledore opened his mouth but Harry didn't let him interrupt. "If Tom would've turned into one of the Death Eaters that have been attacking was because you made him into that man, sir. Just like you created Gellert." Harry turned and left, never feeling so calm in all his life. He supposed he had wanted to tell the headmaster that for a real long time.

"Gellert?" he heard whispered against his neck.

"Grindelwald." Harry answered moving Severus on his arms as his arms were starting to ache.

Harry approached his grandfather who was on a seat talking with Voldemort at his side, which was a little disconcerting if he thought about it. Voldemort looked at him, stood and approached at once, taking Severus from his arms to his own. Harry had to contain his gasp of relief at the weight loss.

"What are you doing up? You should by lying!"

"If I'm dying I'm not gonna die on a hospital bed." Harry groaned before turning to his grandfather to avoid the Dark Lord's dead looks. "By the way, uncle, I was fired because of who my mentor is." He added with a shrug.

He could feel Voldemort tense angrily.

"You were what?"

"I was also given an Order of Merlin." Harry added with a scowl.

Grandfather stood and was about to speak when Dumbledore, Office Thames and the healer caught up with Harry.

"Mr. Mather you shouldn't be standing. You should be in a bed and…" the healer tried to say, but Harry had had enough.

Harry rolled his eyes and the healer lost his voice at a move of Harry's wrist.

"I heard you the first time. I was ready to die at 17, I'm sure I'm ready to die now. Staying here or any other place won't change that I'm dying so I'm gonna do what the hell I want and am not going to spend it in a locked room while forcing people to worry themselves for me for something that everyone does… Die."

"You're only a lad." Officer Thames started.

Harry sneered and was ready to retort when he was beaten at it.

"You're wrong." Harry looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow, who put an arm around the middle back of Severus to hold him in his arms and the other arm on Harry's middle back. "Aiden was never a child. He was used as a slave by his muggle uncles and when I found him and took him from them and started to tutor him, before I could stop it he was forced to fight in a war that wasn't his when he was only 11. Children don't exist from where Aiden came to most of the Ministry workers." Voldemort looked at Dumbledore with an almost bored look. "You refused me as a professor six months ago. And now you refuse Aiden. I hope, professor, that it is only a coincidence."

"I wonder Tom, how many lies you filled your apprentice with."

"You mean all that nonsense that you stand for about Dark and Light? If it is about _That_ you're talking about then no I didn't teach him that lie. After all, there is only magic and…"

"Some too weak to use it." Harry finished he could feel Voldemort overpowering magic all round him and knew the man was forcing Harry's core to swallow the Dark Lord's magic in order to sustain the curse and help Harry's magic grow to its original size.

Office Thames looked at Dumbledore with a glare and then his eyes softened as he looked at Harry, who thought it creepy.

"You said something about family, may I ask what you meant with that?"

Harry looked at the Head Auror in silence as Voldemort looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Dumbledore's eyes grew, the man ready to stop him if he dared to open his mouth and Charlus giving him the look that meant he had his back whatever he chosen.

"That my tutor's family were the Gaunts, the last living heirs of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Charlus' eyes grew, looking at Voldemort admired. Officer Thames turned to Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you know this, Professor?"

"How could I…?" Harry glared at the man as he tried to pass himself as innocent when he was nothing but.

"Because he told you on the first day you came to him in the orphanage that he can speak to snakes, that they find him and that they whisper to him." Harry said making sure to say it word by word. Voldemort looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "If you didn't want me to know you should've kept your pensieve more protected…" Harry added to the man playfully.

"I'll be sure to keep you out of me office." Voldemort said back.

Harry was sure he had gotten Voldemort's attention as the man thought he only knew about him from books and history.

"Is that an invitation to break your wards?" Harry asked amused. "Again?"

"Don't try your luck, Aiden… you may never know what you release."

"Didn't you hear, Tom? I'm dying. What can possible happen to make me regret anything?"

Voldemort looked at Harry coldly and then to the 11 years old boy on his lap.

"Not seeing your son grow."

Harry tensed. It was such an easy answer but with that answer Voldemort had played with Harry's weakest point. Harry always wanted a family and now he was going to leave Severus behind. He only hoped his grandfather would take care of Severus when he was gone… maybe it was a good thing that the boy had not yet got accustomed to him, it would be easier for him to let Harry go and…

"Riddle." He heard his grandfather say, interrupting his thoughts.

"Potter."

"Take Aiden to your house and don't let him do something stupid. And lay Severus in a bed, he looks like he needs it."

Harry rolled his eyes as Voldemort actually started to pull him.

"Did you two made some kind of agreement?" Harry hissed as they walked away.

"Yes." Harry looked at Voldemort admired. "I had to speak with him about your tutoring now that he claimed you as a Potter. I'm allowed to tutor you for 3 years then I'll have to speak with him in person."

Harry frowned confused, but accepted it. He could feel them being followed and when they arrived the floor travelling room, Harry looked back to the headmaster.

"What may I do for you, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and deemed him not worthy, turning to Voldemort.

"What are you doing, Tom?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Professor." Harry could feel Voldemort's hand move from his back to his shoulder, grabbing it in a possessive way. Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes follow the movement, looking at the scene as if taken aback. "All that I'm doing is taking my apprentice home so he may sit and to lay young Severus on a bed, as the boy hasn't left Aiden's side since he arrived at the hospital three almost four days ago."

Harry's eyes grew. Severus hadn't left his side? Why wouldn't he? It was not like the boy had any actual feelings for him…

"Sending an apprentice to Hogwarts while trying to take over the Ministry… you really think I don't know what you're doing, Tom?"

Voldemort laughed coldly.

"You obviously don't know Aiden then. Aiden has problems with authority even if I had been the one to send him to you I would not have a hand on him."

"If you would propose me to go to Hogwarts that would be the last place I would go." Harry snorted.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Harry, turning his face to Harry but still making sure Dumbledore wasn't attacking.

"And what would you do for living then?"

"I don't know… join the Aurors?"

Dumbledore frowned, confused at the banter between Harry and Voldemort and not liking that he was being ignored.

"Stay away from my school, Tom."

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore coldly.

"Is that a threat, Professor?"

"Don't start a war you can't win, Tom."

"If I'll ever start a war I'll take that into account."

Dumbledore approached ready to retort when suddenly a wall of magic stopped him, the man finally looked at Harry.

"For someone who claims that everyone should receive a second change you don't even give the first. I wouldn't even be surprised if you actually were Lord Voldemort."

Harry felt Voldemort's hand on his shoulder squeeze with strength. The door to the floo powder room opened to show Harry's grandfather and Officer Thames.

"Uncle."

"Aiden. Didn't I tell you to go to Riddle's house?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to threaten me and my tutor before we left." Harry saw Dumbledore tense and Harry shrugged. "Something about not messing with his school and not starting a war we can't win…"

Officer Thames' eyes widen.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Grandfather's eyes narrowed.

"Riddle, do you have family alive?"

Voldemort turned to Lord Charlus, nothing showing on his face.

"Maybe my uncle at the prison." The man said.

Harry snorted.

"You have more than that." When everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand where he wore the Gaunt Ring. "Your family ring. The family ring of Cadmus Peverell." Harry glanced at his grandfather who obviously caught on in what Harry meant.

"While the Potters are the only descendents of Ignotus Peverell." The man said, amused. Dumbledore's eyes grew and Harry saw Severus moving his position on Voldemort's arms so he could look at them with his head on Voldemort's shoulder with a tired look. Harry would have to give the boy a prize for his representation. "I, Charlus Harrison Potter, hereby claim Tom Marvolo Riddle as the heir of the Slytherin house and Peverell house."

Dumbledore turned to Charlus.

"Charlus, you can't be serious about this…"

"So mote it be!" the man finalized and Harry felt the magic around Voldemort change, accepting him as the rightful heir of the two houses.

"There is nothing wrong in claiming the least heir of a house, Professor." Officer Thames said. "And as soon as Mr. Riddle gets married or claims an heir he'll have every right to join the board as the Lord of a family he'll be."

It suddenly dawned on Harry, that maybe this hadn't been his best of moves…

"So I take if I need my heir to be of my own blood." Voldemort commented with a questioning look to Officer Thames, playing the innocent man he wasn't.

"It is needed blood connection for the Heir/Lord magic to work, yes."

Harry saw Voldemort sent a defiant look at Dumbledore before turning to Harry.

"Knowing your full name would be helpful, I suppose." The man said with a knowing smirk as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

Harry just couldn't believe it, when had it turned against him? and why him? Harry could see his grandfather amused look. Had suddenly everyone turned against him?

"I suppose it makes sense." The man started. "After all, if Riddle is related to the Potters he can claim a Potter as his heir if he so wishes."

**–PC–**

Voldemort couldn't help the smirk at Aiden's face; the young wizard clearly wasn't expecting that to turn to him.

"Marcus." A husky voice whispered against his neck. Voldemort looked down at the boy on his lap faking tiredness. "Aiden Marcus Mather."

Voldemort looked up and saw his Pet glaring at the boy as if the boy had just betrayed him. Letting his eyes cross with his old colleague Charlus Potter, Voldemort saw the man nod lightly giving him permission; he knew that without Aiden's real name he couldn't claim the young wizard if his actual Lord wouldn't approve of it.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, hereby claim Aiden Marcus Mather as the heir of the Slytherin house and Peverell house… and my own."

Voldemort saw as Dumbledore happy façade dropped completely and the man quickly tried to think of a way to stop it. Voldemort opened his mouth and felt that Dumbledore had just taken his voice away, the man was so in for a huge blow.

"So mote it be!" Potter said and Voldemort felt the claim becoming official and had to contain his glee at the prospect of finally being an official Lord. Glancing at Dumbledore he could see the elder wizard gaping at Potter for accepting it and destroying his great plan… twice. "Lord Slytherin, if you would please take the two Mathers for a change of clothes and a bath, both males seem like they need it."

Voldemort bowed his head at Potter and pulled Aiden to the fireplace, flooing the two young wizards to the Riddle Manor. He would have to check with the goblins what he had inherited from the Slytherins and the Peverells now that he was an official Lord. Even if his father's muggle money was enough to last him a dozen lifetimes it still would feel great if he could actually have a wizard Manor. Money and a Manor from the Slytherins he suspected he didn't have, as his grandfather was as poor as a homeless person and lived in a hut. But maybe the Peverells would at least leave him a Manor.

Arriving at the Manor, Voldemort called for his house elf and put young Severus on the floor as the boy didn't need to fake sleep anymore. As soon as the house elf appeared, Voldemort told it to prepare one of the guest bedrooms and have a bath for young Severus ready and have a bath for Aiden ready. As soon as the house elf popped away Voldemort felt his Pet's glare.

"What is it now, Pet?" he asked, starting to get tired; it was almost midnight after all.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be treated as a slave?"

Voldemort frowned at the question, knowing that the man had been mistreated by his muggle family and wondered why he was mentioning it now, what had Voldemort done to trigger it?

Aiden made a look to the floor, Voldemort looked and then it dawned on him; it had been where the house elf had been.

"It's an HOUSE ELF, Aiden! It's what they do!"

"Did you know I used a house elf to attack a family Manor because He's only a house elf? Because HOUSE ELVES aren't dangerous. Because they can't think for themselves. Because…" Voldemort put his hand on the young wizard's mouth to shut him up.

Protecting his house against house elves would be his next thing to do.

"Slippery!" the house elf appeared afraid that it had done something wrong… again.

"Master called Slippery?" the thing stuttered scared.

"Prepare the bedroom and the baths **_if you please_**!" Voldemort said while glaring at Aiden.

The house elf's eyes widened.

"Yes master, Slippery will do bath and bed at once." The house elf said bowing twice, before popping away.

"**_Happier_**?" Voldemort practically growled at his Pet.

Pet even dared to smirk at him.

"Slippery? Is that the poor thing's name?" was the young wizard avoiding his question?

"He has slippery hands." Voldemort limited to explain before they heard something breaking upstairs. "What did it break this time?" Voldemort hissed between clenched teeth.

Aiden put a hand on young Severus and started to pull him upstairs and away from Voldemort, but Voldemort still heard his whisper.

"You're sense of humour. Not that there was much left per say, but…"

Voldemort had to take a deep breath to control himself before he would attack his Pet. There would come the time when he would be able to fight with Aiden, but not now. Principally not now that he was losing magic fast and with Aiden's lack of control over his magic it would make him lose magic even faster.

First he had to keep Aiden alive until he found the cure. Second he would have to make Aiden dependent on him. Third he would have to make Aiden fight for the cure. Forth he would give Aiden the cure. Fifth he would start the tutoring. Six he would court Aiden. And finally, but not least, he would make Aiden his.

(TBC)

* * *

YUPPIII, my sister just got her news. The baby is all right and it's a baby girl… I'm gonna be an auntie!

Yeah I'm over excited… *blush*

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	17. Chapter 16

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP, CP/DP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,116

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**–The Curser–**

Harry climbed the stairs with Severus at his side. The 11 year old boy was silent, most likely lost in thought. Harry looked down the corridor in thought, wondering where the bedrooms they would be in were.

"What will happen now?" Harry looked at Severus, frowning confused. "You have no job, no house of yourself and you are dying…"

Harry sighed and kneeled before the boy, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Severus Thomas Mather. I've spent all my life wishing for a family. You are that family. Even if I die tomorrow I will never leave you as the people who love us so much always stay with us." Harry pointed to Severus's heart. "In here."

"Who said that?" the boy asked with a scowl and Harry couldn't help the smile.

"My godfather. I was thirteen when he told me. He also told me that every person has a little dark and light in them."

"There in no light or dark…" Severus commented, remembering Harry's earlier speech and Harry nodded.

"Exactly. Light and Dark spells is a way of mentioning the colours of some people's core. If you have a light core there's no way dark magic works for you, and the same for the contraire…" Harry sighed. "However that doesn't make you evil." Harry looked at Severus in the eyes in silence for a few minutes as if wondering what to say. "Sometimes someone who is seen as 'good' isn't good."

"The Headmaster." The boy mentioned.

Harry's mouth narrowed.

"Yes." Harry could hear how his voice had become so rough. He suspected the Headmaster was still a sore spot for him. "Albus Dumbledore, the Light Lord who gives everyone a second chance, who is the all powerful man… is nothing but a prejudiced person!" Harry screeched and Severus's eyes grew. "He hates everything that means dark and so, to him, all Slytherins are dark wizards. Tom is a Parselmouth and told him… Dumbledore deemed him as the worst wizard ever and because he is my mentor I must be as well. Dumbledore claims that everyone deserves a second chance but only if they are his Gryffindors do they deserve it." Harry said before looking up, seeing Voldemort there against the wall, looking back.

The man didn't say anything back, just stayed there listening to their little conversation. The man was probably listening from the start. Harry turned again to Severus.

"But even if that wasn't true… you're dying. You're gonna die and…"

"Why were you there? By my bedside table? Why didn't you leave?"

The boy tensed.

"I… because you were the first one who cared, who really cared, about my well-being. You wanted to be there for me but even now you arrived and you're already going away?"

Harry looked at Severus sadly.

"Promise me one thing." The boy frowned. "Promise that if I'll get worse and become bedridden you won't be there to hold my hand." The boy tensed, his eyes widening, and Harry grabbed his shoulders with strength. "Severus!" he urged.

The boy nodded, scared.

"I… I promise I won't be there to hold your hand if you became bedridden." The boy conceded, his voice weak.

Harry nodded and stood in shaky legs, he could feel Voldemort ready to move but with his magic Harry raised a wall for the man to stop. It was something he had to do.

"I will still try to find a cure." The boy said more firmly.

Harry smiled weakly to the boy, messing his hair.

"If someone's finds it, it will be you." Harry said truthfully, believing his words full heartedly. "Now go take your bath and then sleep." He said as he let the magic barrier drop, he knew the barrier hadn't been a protection as Voldemort could have broken it if the man wanted, but it made the man understand that Harry wanted some kind of privacy.

The boy nodded, looking to the doors down the corridor and then at Harry.

"May I have my book back?" Harry took it out and, enlarging the book, gave him.

Voldemort approached and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, pushing him down the corridor and into one of the rooms. Harry stayed by the stairs, leaning into the wall, and took a hand to his crying face.

"Who are you, Aiden Mather?"

Harry raised his face to meet the white face of Lord Voldemort.

"A no one."

Voldemort stayed looking at Harry in the eyes in thought.

"That you are, Aiden Mather. That still doesn't answer the question."

"I'm a wizard raised by muggles. A person who always lived for the others, never for himself and…"

"Then don't change." Harry frowned confused as Voldemort put his hands on either side of his head, towering over him. "You always lived for others sake. Are you going to change now, or are you going to continue?"

"I never said I changed…"

"It sure seems like it. It seems like you only care about yourself."

"I what?" Harry frowned angrily. "I'm not…"

"Have you been thinking about young Severus, your son? Or are you just going to leave him behind without a thought? Not fighting for him? Just giving up on him?"

Harry tensed, taken aback.

"Why do you even care?"

"You have given up on your life, Pet. You have given up your life and with that you only care about yourself, you don't care about the others anymore. You don't want to live anymore. You…"

"And what else can I do, Voldemort? I'm dying. My own body is turning against me, there's nothing I can do." Harry gasped at feeling Voldemort let go of his control over his own magic and at once the magic overpowered Harry. "What the…?" it was so dark, so much, so obsessive…

"Stop speaking like that, Aiden! There is always a way. There has to be a cure for whatever curse you have. You will not die!"

Harry looked to the red eyes of the white skinned man, towering over him, forgetting the magic completely. It was the first time he saw the man losing his control, showing what he really thought.

"And what can you do? It's not like you cursed me to be able to undo it…" Harry tried to retort, but…

Voldemort hit the wall besides Harry's head with strength with one of his hands.

"Stop…" the man started livid but then he stopped himself. "What did you just say?"

"That only who cursed me can take it out…" Harry answered as if afraid. The last time he had seen Voldemort losing control was during Third Wizard War when the man was insane… was this Voldemort insane?

"Who cursed you?" Voldemort asked fiercely. "For Salazar's shake, Aiden. Answer me! Who dared to put a curse on my Pet?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry argued angrily. "The man threw me a cursed object and said that only the real curser could take it from me… and then I woke in your room… with you trying to kill me!"

Voldemort frowned in thought.

"It sent you to me… I'm the curser!"

Harry was sure his eyes grew like sauces at that affirmation.

**–PC–**

He couldn't believe it… it was rather ironic actually. Him… the curser… he cursed his own Pet.

Voldemort looked at Aiden, the man was looking at him as if afraid of him and at same time in defiance. Never showing his weak side.

"Came, you need a bath and then bedrest."

Like he expected the young male groaned at the idea of bed, not that his body wasn't begging for it.

"Its 3am, Pet. Tomorrow you may change to the couch and sleep there. But until I'm sure the exact way to uncurse you, I'm following the healer's orders. That means a lot of rest and magic lending."

"You can't lend me magic forever." Aiden growled, always the defiant one. "Not even you can spare that amount of magic daily to save me."

Voldemort took his hand from the wall to the young male's collar, grabbing it and pulling him up.

"I will love to see you try to stop me."

Voldemort saw as Aiden's mouth narrowed in anger as his eyes looked at his fiercely. It was such a pleasant sight to look at… who would have thought? Him, Lord Voldemort, enchanted by a mere look of an untameable dark haired, pink lip, defined expressions, green fierce eyed wizard. Even Aiden's haunted look called him in. The first person who got his attention for more than a few minutes and managed to keep it was also the only person who knew what he would become and still didn't fear him… still… still refused Voldemort's attention like the plague and at the same time still gave Voldemort enough baits to keep him coming back for more.

Aiden released his collar and stumbled as he tried to walk back, losing balance. Voldemort grabbed the man's shoulder at once, keeping him standing. Damn him and his stubbornness. Voldemort took his other hand from the wall where he had slapped it when losing control. His hand was arching and he knew he would regret what he had done later. It was quite amusing how difficult it was to control himself when around Aiden, how all his self-control learnt and perfected around the decades would just scramble at the sight of those eyes. Aiden was his and he wouldn't accept anything otherwise. No one else would came near his Pet. Aiden Mather was the Dark Lord's Pet. It was who he was and what he belonged to… it was his curse and fate and Voldemort would never let anyone closer to his Pet. He was His Pet after all…

Voldemort took Aiden to the quarters were he would be sleeping in and left the young wizard in the bathroom for his bath. Voldemort closed the bathroom door and looked to the bed, opening one of the sides of the silken sheets. Looking to the other side of the bed, Voldemort smirked and then left the master quarters. What Aiden didn't know didn't hurt him.

**–PC–**

Harry sat on the couch with the book about wizardry customs, but couldn't help but think about Voldemort's loss of control. The man was always so in control and then that… could he be going crazier? The Voldemort he remembered had almost none to no self-control but this one didn't seemed like that and Harry hoped that it meant that there was still some hope for the guy.

Harry looked to the side where Voldemort's desk was and the man was looking at some parchments he had brought from Gringotts. By Harry's side with Harry's foot on his lap was Severus who was reading his book.

"I would start studying if I were you. I'm going to inquire you about the first chapter at lunch anyway."

Harry tensed and returned to the book and saw Severus trying to hide his smirk behind his own book.

"And what are you going to do? Flunk me?"

Harry didn't need to look at the man to know he was smirking.

"Are you sure you want me to answer in front of your son?" Harry looked back at the man with an exasperate look. "Besides you're a father now, you have to give a good example to your son. Or do you expect your son to slank in his school work?"

Harry groaned and returned to the book.

"Severus knows better than that."

Harry didn't need to look up to see the proud look on the boy's face who was obviously trying to hide it behind his book that Harry had bought him on the day they went to Diagon Alley.

Hearing a pop, Harry looked up from his book, it wasn't like he could concentrate with the way his mind kept coming back to Voldemort's decontrol.

Slippery looked at Voldemort, bowing his head and with that his body. Harry looked at him above his book, Severus mimicking him.

"Mistress Black is at the door requesting to see Master."

Harry lowered his book, looking at the house elf confused. Mistress… who would the house elf call with so much meaning?

"Let her in… if you please." Harry heard Voldemort say, but he had his eyes on the house elf trying to remember what Black was this close to Voldemort and didn't exactly understand what the man said.

Walburga? They were colleagues… but would he tell the house elf to call her that? It was a sign of respect and Voldemort didn't have any for Walburga if Harry remembered right from the winter solstice. She wasn't more than a puppet…

Who else could it be? What was Walburga's brother name? Cygnus right? maybe his wife? No… Dumbledore would've commented if Voldemort had any Black he cared about… someone special…

Then the door opened. Harry glanced at the door and tensed. The woman who was entering stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Harry lying of the couch. Harry sneered and returned to the book. Of course it had to be Bellatrix. Who else could Voldemort half care about?

"Master." The woman said bowing her head at Voldemort, but Harry could feel her eyes on his person.

"Bella." Did he have to sound so informal? "What brings you to my presence?"

His presence? What about Harry? Was he furniture?

"Firstly I would like to congratulate you for becoming Lord Slytherin in the name of the Black family." Voldemort nodded. "Secondly, I was requested by Lord Black, my uncle, to inform you of the next Lords meeting and about the Lords party at the Ministry."

"Very well. When are they?"

"This afternoon is the meeting. Tomorrow night is the party."

Voldemort hummed as he thought. Harry felt Bellatrix's eyes on him and grabbed the book stronger glaring at it.

"What kind of party, Bella?"

"It's a concert, Master." The woman hurried to say. "It is expected however not mandatory to take someone with you." the woman added with a hopeful voice.

Harry grabbed the book stronger, barely feeling his fingers. He couldn't believe this… was she expecting for him to take her? She was nothing more than a puppet for him…

"Thank you for informing me, Bella. I suppose you have met Aiden." Harry looked up at the woman who looked back.

"Pleasure to finally be introduced to you." the woman stated coldly.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Harry hissed back.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked admired at Aiden with his harsh tone. Had he done something to anger the young male again? But it wasn't at him the wizard was looking at but Bellatrix. Had they met before? Was he missing something?

"May I ask, Mather, what you're doing here in my mentor's house?"

Aiden posed his book and took his feet from young Severus's lap, sitting on the couch facing the woman with a raised eyebrow.

Voldemort looked from one to another. Was he seeing what he thought was seeing?

**–PC–**

Harry looked at Bellatrix as if she was nothing. Really? Was she actually trying to put a claim over Voldemort?

"Well, _Black_," Harry started saying Black coldly. "Tom is my mentor." Harry saw smugly that the woman's eyes grew. Take that! "If Tom is your mentor he must've took you in after he taught me."

The woman's eyes hardened. Harry almost rolled his eyes. Honestly, did she really think she could claim Voldemort over Harry? Voldemort claimed Harry as his when he was a mere baby. Harry shared the man's soul almost all his life! She was nothing! NOTHING!

"You were nothing more than a child. You really thing you are someone?"

Harry lowered his face smirking, was this woman for real?

"You may be right, Black. I was 11 when he started tutoring me and 17 when he left… when you met him, I suppose." Harry said as if thinking about it and then looked up to the woman in the eyes coldly, she was taken aback by the look. "But I wonder… what are you besides his student?"

Bellatrix sneered and was ready to answer when Harry smiled sweetly at her which surprised the woman more than anything he could've done.

"I don't know how you were taught but to become a Lord you need a heir, dear cousin Bellatrix." The woman's eyes grew and she looked to Voldemort and then to Harry. "So, like I asked… what are you besides his student?" Harry asked again smugly at her jealous look.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at the two with an amused look. Had he just assisted to a cat fight?

Voldemort saw Bellatrix ready to retort at Aiden who was looking smugly at the witch. Young Severus was looking at his father admired.

"Bellatrix." The two looked at him, Aiden with an angry look and Bella a hopeful one. "You may inform Lord Orion that I'll be there." The witch nodded. "May I ask who will be singing?"

Voldemort could clearly see Aiden's sneer and the wizard sat again against the couch, with his legs on his son's lap, returning to the book. Voldemort had to contain his glee at his Pet's reaction. It was too amusing for the young wizards' one good.

"The Hobgoblins, master." Bella answered hopeful.

Voldemort hummed, looking at the vinyl records he had on the shelf.

"I'm afraid I don't have any vinyl records of that group." Voldemort hissed completely offhandedly.

"I have, master." Bella hurried to state, hoping to make herself helpful. "I could go get it if you would like it."

"I would appreciate that, Bellatrix." The woman nodded, smiling. Voldemort turned to his Pet who had yet to turn the page, the man's back turned to Voldemort. "Pet." Aiden looked up coldly. "Do you deem yourself ready to leave out to a concert?" Aiden frowned confused, but nodded. "Good. It will do you some good. It will help you how to act around purebloods. I do expect when I arrive this night that you have at least read that book until chapter 5 and I want you to also listen to all the vinyl records, Bella will bring, in order to know the songs they'll be singing."

Voldemort could see Aiden eyes grow as Bella's eyes hardened as she glared at Aiden. It was quite amusing actually, their little spat over his attention. Bella could be all the jealous she wanted; it was time she understood her place. Although he had expected that from her had never expected Aiden's reaction. And it felt… refreshing. Aiden fought against his attention and at the same time he fought for it.

(TBC)

* * *

So apparently I'm with a cold. You should all thank my dear beta who had to change so many mistakes that my sleep depraved mind plus my weak sick mind couldn't caught on beforehand.

And my baby niece is going to be called Rosa (Rose in English) ^_^

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	18. Chapter 17

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **EP/TS, one sided LV/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, mention of character death

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,683

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

**–A Mum's Argument–**

Harry looked at Bella as she bowed and left the room. Wait a second had Voldemort really just asked him to go with him to a concert? A pureblood party at that?

"Breath." Harry heard Voldemort taunt and Harry glare at the man.

"Your assuming that I want to go with you to that party?"

"Any woman I would bring would be seen as a lover and possible future wife. You're my heir and taking an heir is acceptable." Voldemort explained and walked to the shelves to check on the books, taking one out and started to thumb it up. "Besides it's good practice for you. After all, it was you who wanted to learn about Britain."

"I wanted the basics…" Harry groaned before showing the book. "I never asked for a whole background!"

"Well, Pet, you're an heir now. It is expected from you."

Harry clenched his teeth.

"I never asked to be an heir. I was completely happy with my unknown state, thank you very much."

Voldemort looked up from the book and looked at Harry as if admired.

"You must be the only person I know who despise fame."

"I'm sure I'm not the only person." Harry groaned. "I'm a warrior not a public speaker, Tom." He added before turning to the book.

Harry could feel Voldemort's eyes narrow at his affirmation, as if the man understood he spoke from experience.

"Did" Harry looked at Severus, speaking for the first time, "they force you to speak to the public after you fought in the war?"

Harry grumbled.

"They tried, journalist are life vultures. Even minister workers are impossible. And if they think you are 'valuable' they will never release you. We are merely their toy and for them to see as a hero one second and as a Dark Lord the next."

Severus nodded, understanding.

"May I ask why he keeps calling you Pet?"

Harry groaned while Voldemort chuckled.

"Because of how innocent Aiden is. Even with all the war he is as innocent as a pet. My personal Pet." Voldemort said possessively and Harry glared at him. "Besides he is like a cat. Very cute and innocent who is always making a mess."

Harry's eyes, his face going deep red and choking.

"RIDDLE!"

"And also untameable. To cats it's when they want to be petted never the contraire. And they hate you one minute to love you the next and the next hate you again." Voldemort said clearly amused and Harry was ashamed to admit that it was partly true.

Harry turned to his son admired at hearing him chuckle, it was possible the first time he saw it. And Harry might just be a proud father, but the boy had the most endearing laugh.

Voldemort closed the book and saved it back on the shelf.

"I'll be right back. No leaving the couch, Pet." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering if he actually expected Harry to follow. "I can always jinx you to the couch if you prefer…" Voldemort added.

Harry glared at the man as he left the office with a smirk.

"Why do you fight him so much? I know you said to stay away from him… but as far as I see he only wants to take care of you."

Harry glanced at Severus.

"It's not my secret to tell."

**–PC–**

Severus looked at Aiden who looked like he was sad for having to withhold information. Severus wondered if he should tell the man that he had heard him arguing with Riddle the night before… or should he say Voldemort?

"What day is today?" Aiden asked after a while.

"30." Severus answered, turning the page from the book.

"30?" he heard Aiden ask in a tense voice.

Severus looked at his mentor and adoptive father who was looking back admired.

"Yes. Why?"

"I…"

Riddle entered and moved to his desk returning to the parchments. Aiden looked behind him at Riddle and then turned directly to Severus and with his lips mouthed the words 'tomorrow Tom birthday'. Severus looked at Riddle making sure the man hadn't understood and then closed his book.

"Is there a town nearby?"

"You follow the road south and you find a muggle village." Riddle answered without looking up.

Severus turned to Aiden just for show.

"Can I go there?"

Aiden nodded and took a hand to his pockets taking a muggle wallet, picking some money and giving Severus.

"Buy yourself some nice things."

Severus saved the bills inside his pocked wondering what could he buy Riddle. Riddle snorted.

"It's a muggle village. He won't find anything worth buying there."

Aiden rolled his eyes and Severus noticed his mouth mouthing the word 'snakes'.

"Not everyone needs magic in all instruments they use Tom. I lived in the muggle world most of my life and have to admit that there are times when their objects are better than magical ones."

Severus could clearly see Riddle glaring at Aiden. The man seemed to hate muggles with a passion…

"You better go now young Severus. So you may return in time for lunch." Riddle said coldly."

Severus nodded and turned, leaving. He knew he had enough time and that as soon as he would leave the two would restart the arguing. What had it been Riddle called Aiden? Innocent… too innocent to understand that he was being hinted on.

Severus went down the road to the muggle village and looked around in wonder. Aiden needed for him to buy a present so that he could give Riddle. The man didn't need to say it, but his eyes had told Severus. Now what kinds of present could he buy to a strict man like Riddle that had anything to do with snakes? And in a muggle village at that?

"Are you lost, lad?"

Severus looked to the woman passing by him with a worried look.

"Morning madam." Severus said at once, bowing his head. "I'm new around here and my father has sent me to come to the shop. But… I…" Severus stuttered on purpose to give the idea of a shy child.

The woman smiled.

"Don't worry lad. You have the shop there down that road in the corner. And there's Maria who does clothes in that door." The woman said pointing. "And you even have a pet shop down this road. It is also a vet so if you are in need of one, their always open."

Severus smiled to the woman.

"Thank you, madam."

"No worry, lad. It's always good to see new faces around. Where do you live?"

"My father's mentor lives down the road in the big mansion."

"The Riddle house?" Severus nodded. "It's good to see the house alive again. It's been quiet for too long. Now run along, lass. And when you return pass by the bakery, I'll have a cake ready for you."

Severus smiled and was going to walk away when he stopped.

"You said bakery?" the woman nodded. "Do you do cakes to order?"

"Of course, lad."

Severus bit the bottom of his lips, like he'd seen Aiden do, to make himself look more innocent.

"My father's mentor, Mr. Riddle… it's his birthday tomorrow… and…"

The woman smiled warmly.

"Then tomorrow morning I'll have a cake ready. Would you like anything special?"

Severus thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Only if you would manage to make a green snake on top. Mr. Riddle loves snakes."

"What is his name?"

"Tom. Tom Riddle."

The woman smiled.

"I'll see what I can do, lad. Now run along."

Severus bowed his head again and then ran down the road to the pet shop. Even if he didn't get a present Severus was sure Aiden would appreciate the cake. Severus entered the pet shop and looked around in silence. They had a tank with a few kitties, other with a few puppies. The walls were full of shelves with pet food and pet medicine. There was a counter and behind the counter there was one single shelf with a tank that had an egg inside. A man appeared from a sideway door and looked at Severus admired.

"Good morning, lad. Visiting an uncle or grandfather?"

Severus had to restrain the groan, this was those kind of villages where everyone knew each other.

"Morning, sir. I'm visiting my father's mentor." The man nodded with a smile. "May I ask what is that egg from?"

The man turned to look.

"Oh. Some kind of snake, lad. It's been in there for years. Never hatched. It must be dead or something."

Severus frowned.

"Why keep it then?"

"Not sure, lad. It never occurred to throw it away actually. One of the lads found it in the forest and brought it here a few years back. But if you want you can pick it up."

Severus tensed looking to the egg and then nodded, walking around the counter and took the lid from the tank and picked the egg. It was warm… the egg was alive.

"Can I buy it?"

"Buy it?" the man laughed. "If you want it it's yours. If it is dead why would I ask money for it?"

Severus smiled to the man.

"Do you have a box I can save it in?"

The man smiled and nodded. After saving the egg carefully and passing before the bakery and confirming the cake, Severus returned home, being given a ride by one of the bakery woman. Entering Riddle Manor Severus gave Slippery the cake that the old woman had sent for desert and the egg box to save in his room before going to the office, where Riddle was still arguing quite loudly with Aiden. Severus put his forehead on the door not knocking or entering; just listening. Riddle was again arguing about Aiden's destructive nature while Aiden kept retorting that it was nothing with him and he could do what he wanted with his life or what rested of it. The two arguing sounded so much like life at home. His father was always arguing with his mother about her lack of normal upbringing. His mother about how much he drunk… which always ended up with his father raising his hand.

"I'm not a possession, Voldemort. I'm a human being and I have feelings. I'm not your Pet or a thing you can control or fix. I know that what you deem yours you keep and I have yet to understand why you want to keep me. But I'm not those trinkets you locate and make a horcrux of, Voldemort. I am…"

"What did you say?" Severus heard Riddle hiss angrily.

"That I'm not something you can collect!"

"Not that… you said horcrux! How do you know about that?" there was anger and a little of… fear? in his voice.

Severus wondered what was a horcrux. There was a silence inside and Severus started to feel Riddle's over possessive magic.

"How do you think I know?" It was such a small voice but Severus heard the will in that tone of voice having disappeared, as if Aiden had gave up.

Severus closed his eyes with strength.

"Why are you giving up?" it was such an odd question from Riddle almost as if the man was trying to understand feelings.

"What do you want me to do? To play something I'm not? To try being immortal because of fear of death like you do?" Severus' eyes widened. "I don't fear death, Voldemort. I welcome it."

"Then you're a fool. Just like your son's mother." Severus tensed. "She also gave up on him. She also welcomed death instead of fighting for her son. She also…"

"You're wrong." Was there a smile in Aiden's voice? "She didn't give up on him."

"Oh really? Then why did she tell me 'Hi' and then closed her eyes smiling?" Riddle asked coldly.

Severus felt his chest hurt. His mother hadn't even fought for him… even in death!

"Because she knew she had nothing to give Severus."

"What? That's absurd!" Severus had to agree with Riddle on that.

"No, Voldemort, now listen!" Aiden commanded fiercely, Severus had never heard him speak like that, not even in class. "Just like my mother and your mother, Severus' mother gave up on her life for her son." Severus frowned, how could that be? "Severus' mother, Eileen right?, married a muggle for who she had fell for and so was refused by her father. Her friends turned their back on her making her dependent on Tobias Snape. Then he found he married a witch. He freaked out and things went downhill. She got pregnant and turned to her father for help, none was given. Eileen had no money and couldn't run away with her son, as all she had was her husband. The more she tried nothing she would do would stop her husband from beating their son and when you came to her she knew that she had two choices. Fight for Severus and have no way of raising him or do the most difficult thing in the world and give him up so he could live and maybe find a family who would want him. It's not easy to choose the way out. It's actually the hardest decision someone has to do. I always asked myself why my mother fought with my parents' killer for him to kill her instead of me. I always wondered how she could be so weak to wish for death, how she could… but she wasn't weak. Actually there wasn't such a fierce woman anywhere. She had to give up her life in order to get a ward she had raised around me to work… a blood ward."

Severus heard a snort.

"They were still weak minded."

"Your mother was beaten and used as a slave by her father and brother, being equated to a squib because she was too afraid of using her wand and because she was never taught properly. She fell in love with the muggle who used to pass by her door on a horse and she liked to watch him do it, just watch nothing more. Her brother even attacked the muggle because of that. It was his baby sister the muggle was 'enchanting' after all. Marvolo and Morfin were sent to Azkaban and Merope become alone. She brew a love potion and gave it to one Thomas Riddle as he passed through. And then he married her, running with her to London. A few months later he returned alone. Merope had no one to turn to. She couldn't return home. Her father by the time would have left prison and would drown the babe the moment he would be born and the Riddles would never accept a Gaunt. Although I suspect they would do the right thing and take you both in, they were old school after all and the baby was legal considering they were married. Merope gave up her family jewellery - selling it for 10 galleons when it was worth 10 000 galleons at the least - in order to get a meal so her son in her belly wouldn't die. She used all the strength she had to give you to this world. Even if that was going to mean her death." There was a silence as Severus knew Aiden looked at Riddle sadly. "Don't hate your mother, Voldemort. She loved you and even tried to leave you to be raised in an orphanage where you would be taken care of. Of course she didn't think that you would not be well cared in such orphanage but…"

Severus smiled. There was a sigh and then Severus heard the sound of the couch as Aiden stood.

"I'm gonna see if I see Severus return. It's been a while." Severus was going to move when he heard Aiden continue. "Considering we spent the morning arguing I hope you won't actually expect me to have been able to read the damn book."

Severus smiled and run down the stairs to the dining room.

(TBC)

* * *

Sorry for the delay. It's difficult to type chapters when you're playing babysitter on toddlers.

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	19. Chapter 18

This chapter is dedicated to **_hentai18ancilla_** for being the review number #300 and for giving me a request(as a reward) _that_ _Harry really was NOT jealous of Bella as Voldemort thought!_

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness, suicide attempt

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,792

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

**–It's Not Jealously–**

"Slippery!" Voldemort called, standing as well.

The house elf appeared before Harry, bowing to Voldemort.

"Has young Severus arrived yet?"

"Young Severus in dining room be, master."

"What is he doing there?"

"Waiting for lunch to be served and for Master and Mister Nice to finish their heated discussion."

Harry sighed.

"Is lunch ready, Slippery?" Harry asked nicely to the house elf, who nodded eagerly.

"Young Severus brought desert." The house elf said happily.

Harry smiled, lowering down so he would be close to the house elf's height.

"Did he now? I can't wait to try it then. Could you tell my son to go wash his hands? No eating at the table without washing hands."

Slippery nodded eagerly and popped out.

"You really treat It like an equal, don't you?"

Harry looked up at Voldemort by his side, the man offering Harry a hand to help him stand. Harry took it and stood, feeling light headed.

"I told you. They have the power to turn against you if they feel like it. They like to be treated like a friend and are keen to help you even if you don't ask."

Voldemort nodded, but didn't say anything and passing an arm around Harry's back the two left the office.

"How did you find about horcruxes? Even if that is how I was defeated that won't be to the public eyes and…"

"I told you, Voldemort. I followed the other side. I fought against you and helped destroy all your horcruxes. I know where you put them and how to destroy them." Harry raised his robe sleeve showing a scar on his ante arm. "Your diary tried to kill me using the basilisk." Harry raised his other sleeve. "Your Death Eater cut my own arm to get my blood so you could use some kind of potion to destroy the protection blood ward that my mother created with her death." Harry passed fingers through the scars on his left hand. "Purebloods attacked me and everyone who was against you to make us pass like fools. I almost got my soul sucked twice, because of the Ministry. Not to speak about when you actually took over."

Voldemort grabbed the hand and looked to the words.

"Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry groaned.

Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Yes it does, Aiden!"

Harry massaged his eyebrows, closing his eyes.

"Dolores Umbridge."

Voldemort hissed.

"Of course it had to be an Umbridge." The man growled. "What about your forehead? Who did that one?"

Harry moved his free hand to his forehead, to the lightning scar.

"My equal did this one."

"You're… equal?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, Voldemort, my equal." Harry could see Voldemort frown confused at his answer. "Should we go?"

Voldemort hummed not really listening and the two started to walk to the dining room.

"It was bleeding." Harry glanced at Voldemort confused. "You're lightning scar. It started to bleed while you took dawn the wards."

Harry tensed, stopping mid-track.

"Bleeding?" Voldemort nodded and Harry run inside a door, entering a bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It was more marked, not just the disappearing scratch it had been last week… "Oh no…" Harry forced his magic to his forehead and something poked back. "Oh no… Oh no… This can't be happening… I killed it… I left it on the train station… why is it back?" Harry grabbed the sink, feeling his legs tremble. "As if I didn't have enough trouble as it is. Besides feeding a curse killer now I have to feed it as well? No wonder my magic isn't growing the way it should. This fucking thing eats almost half my magic to coexist! Fuck! This not good. Not good at all!"

"Aiden?"

Harry looked at Voldemort. Of course. If Voldemort killed him, Harry would get ridden of it and…

"Kill me!"

"What?"

Harry approached and grabbed the man's wand forcing it on his hand and pointed it to his own chest.

"Kill me!"

"I will not!"

"It's just a spell, for Christ sake. Come on Voldemort, it's not such a difficult thing. Two words and…"

"No. I won't kill you. First now that I'm your Lord I can't kill you and second… I won't ever kill you, my Pet."

"But… you don't understand! It's the only way. You killing me is the only way to destroy it!"

Voldemort frowned even more confused. To give the man credit, Harry supposed he must be sounding like a lunatic.

"You asked what my lightning scar is. It's a curse. It needs half my magic for sustaining and I don't have this amount of magic to give away."

"Why do you call it a curse?"

"Because otherwise it will most likely eat my own soul?"

"You're not an accident… you're a catastrophe! What kind of curse is that? And how did you get rid of it the first time?"

"You killed me." Harry answered avoiding the first question.

Voldemort tensed, palling.

**–PC–**

Harry had just finished eating lunch when the house elf popped up with the desert.

"Mistress Black is at the door with a package."

"Let her in."

Harry sighed and served himself and Severus a slide of cake as Voldemort had refused his share of 'muggle food'. Harry vowed to himself that he would make the man eat those words. Bellatrix entered the dining room and bowed at Voldemort, glaring at Harry and showed the package.

"The vinyl records, My Lord."

"Thank you, Bella."

"It's a pleasure, My Lord."

Harry rolled his eyes. 21 years old and already kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Harry was sure he was watching Severus' smirk behind the boy's cake.

"My Lord, shouldn't you be leaving? It's almost time for the meeting."

Voldemort took his wand out.

"Tempus." Both Severus and Bellatrix looked at the wand admired as the time appeared before Voldemort's wand. Harry wondered if that spell wasn't supposed to exist yet and if he had been the one to teach that to the Dark Lord. "I'm afraid your right, Bella." Voldemort turned to Harry, while standing. "Try not to get yourself killed while I'm away, Aiden."

Harry limited to raise his eyebrow as the man squeezed his shoulder before acknowledging Bellatrix and leaving the room. Harry sneered at the woman who smirked smugly.

"They're going to eat you alive tomorrow. You're going to make him regret ever claiming as his heir."

"Who would he claim? You?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he can't claim me as an heir! And he doesn't need an heir to be a Lord after all."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You really think he'll take you as a wife?" Harry asked with scorn. "You're nothing to him but his apprentice and lieutenant … nothing more."

"And what are you?" The woman scolded.

"Someone who will fight him every single day." Harry answered amused before returning to his cake. "This is really good, Severus. You have to tell the Lady the next time you see her that she is a very good cook."

Severus smiled at Harry.

"I'll tell her later when I'll pass by her bakery." Severus said with a smile. "She told me to pass on later to tell her what kind of cakes you prefer. As I never really ate cakes before Hogwarts I don't know what kind of cakes to ask for."

Harry grinned. So Severus has asked for a birthday cake?

"I always wanted to try to eat a wafer cake."

Severus nodded at once. Bellatrix hissed angrily that she was being ignored.

"And this is why, Mather, you're never be someone."

Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow, amused.

"But I don't want to be someone. I want to be just me."

The woman frowned and, probably thinking that Harry was making fun of her, started to take her wand out. On that moment several owls decided to make an entrance in the dining room and stop on the table before Harry, each one trying to be released of their burdens first. Harry ignored Bellatrix and started releasing owls before they would start to get angry with him. He shivered as the owls kept coming. There must be hundreds of them… when Harry finally released them all (Severus helping half of them) the owls flew away and Harry started to put the letters in heaps on the table before him as Slippery took the dishes away. Harry was going to open the first when Voldemort entered.

"What is going on here?"

Harry looked at the man. Voldemort was dressed in some old styled dress robes with the Slytherin insignia, the colours were in dark green and silver and the man looked completely breathtaking. Harry could understand why people would fall down at his feet like puppets.

"Letters." Harry answered before returning to the letter in his hand.

At once Voldemort approached and did a spell on all the letters to check if they were safe, only when he was sure did he save his wand.

"So open it. I want to see who sent you so many letters."

Harry glared at the man before opening the envelope and picking the parchment inside.

"_Professor Mather_"

Harry said out loud before looking to the letters on the table and did a spell on them before laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bellatrix hissed.

"They're all from my students." Harry said amused. "They learn quick it seems."

"How so?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I burn my letters before reading them. They all did protection wards on the letters."

Severus laughed.

"Burning them it's out of chance then." The boy stated amused. "What does it say?"

"Wished for me to get better and…" Harry picked another parchment from the envelope. "His homework?"

Harry looked to the others envelopes and dreaded opening them as it would probably mean more letters like the first.

"I take it people don't know yet that I was fired."

"Oh they know." Harry looked at Voldemort. "It's front page. Your uncle made sure of that."

Harry looked at the letters again.

"And apparently my students refuse to accept it." Harry sighed. "May I have the newspaper?"

Voldemort summoned the newspaper and handed it to Harry, before turning to Bellatrix.

"Would you accompany me to the meeting?" The woman's eyes grew and Harry sneered, looking to them. "It's been years since I've been at the Ministry, I need a guide."

Bellatrix nodded with a smirk and took Voldemort's arm as the two left the dining room, sending Harry a smug look.

"You know, as soon as you admit what you feel he may stop seeing her." Harry looked at Severus confused. "It's obvious that you're jealous of Miss Black."

Harry's eyes grew and he laughed.

"No Severus. I'm not jealous. I hate Bellatrix. It's different." **_(1)_**

"Why do you hate her?"

Harry looked at his son in thought.

"For something she has yet to do." Harry answered truthfully.

Harry opened the newspaper only to see a picture of himself crying in Voldemort's arms at Diagon Alley. Harry went deep red. He was so going to make Rita pay for this.

_Professor No More_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my dear readers. This journalist came by the most horrible news. We all must remember a few days ago the vampire attack. During the vampire attack our brave Professor Mather saved everyone before sensing the attack before it happened and dismantling the century old wards on the Diagon Alley in order for the Aurors to be able to enter the street. Professor Mather even is going to win an Order of Merlin for this._

_The problem, my dear readers, is that Professor Mather was fired. Yes, you read well, fired. Our Headmaster Dumbledore, once defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, has fired Mather claiming him to be a Dark Lord in growth. But I wonder, dear readers, how this can be?_

_On the same day of the attack Professor Mather was shopping with his cousin James Potter, his son Severus Mather, his friend and the heir of the Lestrange family Rodolphus Lestrange and with the heir of the Black family Sirius Black. During their shopping Mr. Lestrange questioned Professor Mather how it had been in the war in the colonies. Professor Mather answered, of course, and while talking about his past, about the amount of death he saw happening, Professor Mather got moved by his own memories and started crying. This is when Mr. Riddle shows up and holds him as he cries (see picture)._

_I wonder, my dear readers, how a man who cries for the death of his comrades can wish pain on others persons? And apparently Mr. Riddle, a student from Hogwarts 39/44, is the last heir of the Slytherin and the Peverell family. Not to speak, my readers, that the Potters are Peverells as well. Lord Charlus Potter has claimed Mr. Riddle as the heir he is, something that Dumbledore had known and neglected to tell the authorities. Mr. Riddle, now Lord, claimed our dear Professor Mather as his heir._

_I wonder, my dear readers, if Dumbledore thinks that Lord Riddle is evil because of the Slytherin inheritance? Maybe that's why he is picking on the heir of one of the most oldest families ever existed. I wonder if Professor Mather deserves this treatment for something his Lord's ancestor Salazar Slytherin did._

_So I solicit for all of Professor Mather students to don't let yourself be moved against Professor Mather. A man as powerful like this who fight for the protection of his students should not be treated like this. Let's all unite and do a petition for Professor Mather to be re-elected as a Professor. Students can help as well by keeping themselves doing Professor Mather's assigned homework and sending him letters while refusing to attend any other Professor Defence Against Darks Arts class._

_Let's all wish Professor Mather his improvement on his sickness and let's all fight for justice to be made._

Harry felt his throat tighten by the end. Okay maybe he would let Rita pass this time…

**–PC–**

Voldemort arrived at the Ministry with Bella and looked around at the entry hall in silence to the others lords speaking between themselves and then he found who he wanted to find. Voldemort approached the Lestrange Lord and his heir. The two bowed their heads in respect at his approach.

"Lord Slytherin."

"Lord Lestrange." Voldemort answered back.

"Congratulations on your new status."

"You're welcome, Lord Jeremy." Voldemort said but his eyes were on the Lestrange heir who obviously caught the massage.

"Congratulations Lord Slytherin." The young wizard immediately said.

"You're welcome, young Rodolphus." Voldemort answered, amused at the fear hidden behind the proud tone. "May I wonder if you're accompanying us in the meeting?"

"I'm afraid not, My Lord." At Voldemort's raised eyebrow the young wizard explained. "I have to watch over Sirius who is staying over at my house for the holidays." At this he pointed to the side where Sirius Black was with the Potter family.

Voldemort could clearly hear Bella sneer at his side and for moments had forgotten she was there.

"Then it would be possible for you and young Black to pass by the Riddle Manor then? I'm afraid Aiden may do something unwise if he won't have anyone to lock him to the couch."

Rodolphus bowed his head.

"It will be my pleasure, Lord Slytherin." Bella snorted and Rodolphus sneered at her, making a sign to her with his hands for her to move to the side. "Miss Black if you don't mind." The witch raised an eyebrow at him. "You're blocking the sight to my groom and I don't want to lose sight of him again… not that you know what it is to hold someone dear close."

Voldemort watched amused as Rodolphus forced Bellatrix to take a few steps to the side by putting his hands on her shoulders what made her release his arm to which Voldemort was grateful. Voldemort turned to Jeremy and showed the way to the meeting with his arm, before Bella would find a way back to being hocked on his arm again.

"Shall we?" Voldemort asked formally and the two left, leaving Bellatrix planted.

As he stepped away, Voldemort could still hear Lestrange scold Bellatrix.

"Stop making a fool of yourself and your family. Lord Slytherin has made pretty clear during the ritual and the argument with Lord Prince who we wants as his lover."

"You know nothing!" Bellatrix screeched.

"I know enough to know that you don't hold his attention like Aiden does." Lestrange argued back before Voldemort hearing him walk away to where Sirius Black was most likely waiting for him.

(TBC)

* * *

**_(1)_** This chapter is dedicated to **_hentai18ancilla_** for being the review number #300 and for giving me a request(as a reward) _that_ _Harry really was NOT jealous of Bella as Voldemort thought!_

I hope **_hentai18ancilla _**that I made it look convincing enough. And don't worry Harry is being submissive for now, but he think he's dying so he kind of gave up his will to live, as soon as he gets better he won't be as submissive.

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	20. Chapter 19

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, RL/SB, one sided LV/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness, birthday party

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,136

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

**–First Anniversary–**

Harry looked up from the book he was reading on the living room's couch when Slippery entered with Rodolphus and Sirius. Harry raised an admired eyebrow.

"Lord Slytherin requested for me to come and play babysitter on you." the young male affirmed as Sirius snickered behind his hand. "Where is young Severus?"

"Severus went to the muggle village down the road." Harry answered with a groan. "Please tell me those weren't his exact words."

"No, they were worse."

Harry hissed angrily.

"Besides forcing me to study some stupid book about how to act, forcing me to listen to 10 records until the end of the day, he also is making fun of me. I'm so gonna kill him."

Rodolphus frowned, approached and, grabbing the book, read the cover. Rodolphus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He's taking me tomorrow to the damn concert."

Rodolphus's eyes grew and then he looked at Sirius.

"Pass me the vinyl records and the vinyl player." The boy nodded and went to get it. Rodolphus turned to Harry and sat before him. "There will be some songs that will most likely be sung tomorrow. I'm going to show you them and teach you their lyrics. Then I'll show the newest album so you won't be left catching flies." Harry nodded thankfully. "Everyone will be looking at you and will expect you to fail, and the same for Lord Slytherin. I will also teach you the basics about how to act." Rodolphus said as Sirius approached with the box of the vinyl records and Rodolphus started to look them over. "Who gave you this?"

"Bellatrix Black." Harry answered.

Rodolphus raised his eyes to Harry and then back to the vinyl records.

"No wonder she was mad." The man stated amused. "Aiden sit as if you were at a party."

Harry sighed and took his feet from the couch sitting as he should, noticing that Rodolphus was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"What?"

"If I was, let's say, Lady Walburga you would already be seen as a mu… as dirt." Harry noticed that Rodolphus had to rethink of what he was going to say and sighed, nodding. Rodolphus looked at Sirius. "This is good practice for you. Would you tell me why he is wrong?"

Harry looked at Sirius who looked at Harry, tilting his head to the side.

"His back and nose?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You're too hunched up. You have to raise your head and look ahead as if to look down at people." The boy shrugged, sitting besides Harry. "Have you ever tried the book?"

"The book?"

In answer Sirius grabbed Harry's book and put it on Harry's top of the head.

"You can't let it fall. Since I was 7 I've been spending most of my days using it."

Harry looked at Rodolphus with a questioning look. The man chuckled at Harry's horrified look.

"Sirius, go firecall Narcissa and my brother. I only have a few hours to teach Aiden all of this. They might as well come and help me." the boy nodded and left for the fireplace. "This is not the end of the world, Aiden." The man added tauntingly.

Harry sneered at him and the book fell. Rodolphus choose one of the vinyl records and put it on the vinyl records player to play.

"Cousin Aiden." Harry looked up as Narcissa Black appeared by the door, followed by Rabastan Lestrange and Sirius, who approached and sat besides Rodolphus.

Harry nodded his head at the woman and only then she entered, but when she approached she stayed by the couches as if in military. Harry frowned confused.

"You're an heir now, Aiden. She and my brother can't speak to anyone else until you introduce us. The same for sitting arrangements." Rodolphus explained.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry groaned and Rodolphus shook his head, Rabastan wearing a smirk from his place by the door. "You may enter and sit… and speak to each other."

Narcissa sat before Harry.

"You really are in need of teaching, cousin."

"We only need the basics, Narcissa." Rodolphus commented. "Aiden is going to the social gathering tomorrow and will need to be able to survive."

Rabastan approached, sitting by Harry's side.

"Then basic it is. Learning how the hierarchy works and how to sit and speak, I suppose?"

Rodolphus nodded and showed the vinyl records.

"And I intend on teaching him some of the lyrics."

Narcissa nodded and turned to Harry.

"Sit!" Harry obeyed and Rabastan put the book on his head. "Offer me tea!" Harry raised a questioning look. "I said…!"

"Do you want tea?" Harry interrupted her, not exactly understanding what was going on but not sure if he wanted this nineteen year old witch to be mad at him, principally considering her older sister.

"Again."

Harry frowned confused.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"It's better." The woman said. "But you should use the title, cousin Aiden."

"Would you like a cup of tea, cousin Narcissa?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you for asking, cousin Aiden."

Harry sighed and asked Slippery to bring the tea, understanding what the teen was doing.

"Serve the tea, cousin Aiden." Harry approached and started to serve but his book fell. Rabastan forced him back on his seat and Narcissa returned the tea to the kettle. "Again." Harry started again but every time the book fell he was forced to restart from the beginning. "Again!"

"But every time I move the book falls." Harry groaned.

"Tomorrow you won't have a book, but the lords will be able to tell if the book falls or not. So do it again until the book doesn't fall. Don't worry. We have all afternoon."

Harry glared at the damn tea and received a pinch on his hand. Harry turned to Rabastan confused.

"Keep your face in control, Professor Mather."

Harry took a deep breath, put the book back on his head and restarted. Harry could understand what they were doing, by forcing him to so such a simply thing he was understanding how to act tomorrow but he feared the next day; what if Bellatrix was right and he would do something stupid that would make people sneer down at him? And then Rodolphus started to force him to listen to the lyrics. Forcing himself to listen to the songs while making sure that he poured the tea without dropping the book was a little difficult… and he ended up dropping the book, again!

**–PC–**

Voldemort arrived home to see Aiden sitting on the living room with the Lestrange heir, the Black heir, Narcissa Black and Rabastan Lestrange. The four stood bowed their heads at Voldemort, before leaving. Aiden looked at him, Severus sitting at his side.

"Nice hat."

Aiden frowned before he blushed and took the book from his head at once. His hand was red from when he most likely must have been pinched every time he showed too many emotions on his face as the others taught him. Voldemort turned off the music.

"Let's go change before dinner."

Aiden and Severus stood, Aiden having to grab himself as he stumbled. If the man really wanted to come with him, Voldemort had to persuade him to sleep during the afternoon or he would not handle the night, he barely seemed to have handled a tea party… considering the man had been in a coma for 4 days it didn't surprise Voldemort but he hoped Aiden would handle tomorrow without problem.

"Rodolphus said that Severus can stay with him at Lestrange Manor tomorrow night." Voldemort looked at Aiden as they sat by the table. "He's going to be watching over James as well and Rabastan said there would be no problem."

"Won't there be a problem between young Severus and young Potter?"

"I have an agreement with him." Voldemort looked to the boy. "He can't touch me in front of people because otherwise the Potter family will be badly seen."

Voldemort could clearly see the issue in that agreement but obviously Aiden didn't from the way he beamed at his heir.

**–PC–**

Harry woke early and left the room, descending the stairs, for the kitchen. After making sure Slippery promised to not freak out, he prepared breakfast and by the time Voldemort entered the dining room Harry was finishing setting the table with all the food he had prepared. Voldemort looked at the table confused and at the whole breakfast worth of a king Harry had set on the table.

"I forgot I wasn't cooking for my family." Harry mumbled with a blush. "I started with buttered toast but then I thought that you would prefer something more special than that so I made pancakes but then I thought that instead you preferred a English breakfast so I…"

"You cooked all of this?" the man interrupted Harry's babbling, sitting on his usual place.

Harry nodded and Severus entered with a box in his hand.

"Why did you decide to cook?"

"Well… I… happy birthday?" Harry stuttered while scratching the back of his head. Nice, of all the mental preparations he had done while cooking he had to do it this way, didn't he? Harry started to see Voldemort's eyes grow as the man paled and looked at the breakfast, as if not really knew how to react. "I know you're not used to celebrating it and… even if we don't celebrate the years we should celebrate the fact that we're alive and…" Harry started trying to recapitulate what he had mentally practiced.

"Father?" Severus asked at his side, interrupting him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're babbling."

Harry blushed but obeyed. Okay, maybe it had sounded better in his mind.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked to all the food trying to come to terms with the fact that Aiden had just tried to present him with a banquet. He looked up at the other two to realize Aiden was biting his lower lip as if afraid he wouldn't like it and young Severus was holding a small box while looking at him. At being acknowledge, the boy approached and offered his box.

"I wasn't sure what to buy you and I'm not sure if it is even alive, although it feels alive so… happy anniversary, sir."

Voldemort nodded and picked up the box, opening it to see an egg, a magical snake egg.

"I told Severus that something snake related was safe ground." Aiden added as he sat by the table.

Voldemort served himself with a little of each, noticing that Aiden's eyes lightened at that and wondered when Aiden had had the time to prepare for Voldemort's birthday if he had been in a coma most of the week. Voldemort wasn't exactly hungry but Aiden had taken all this work for him and… it was an odd feeling to think that Aiden had picked a wand and prepared all this wonderful food just for him.

"Where did you buy this egg?"

"At the local pet shop." The boy admitted. "Actually I didn't buy it as the seller said he had it for years and he thought it was dead so…"

Voldemort nodded.

"It's a magical egg. To a muggle it feels dead and will only hatch when around magic. I'll have to check which of the snakes it is but thank you, young Severus."

"Apparently muggle town is not so bad after all." Aiden taunted and Voldemort had to contain his eye roll. "How's the food?"

Voldemort tasted it.

"It is delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome… Its muggle cooked, Mister '_I Refuse My Share Of Muggle Food'_." His Pet teased, imitating Voldemort's voice at the end.

Voldemort raised his eyes to Aiden who was looking back with mischief. Voldemort looked to the food again. Aiden had cooked this with his own hands? Voldemort wasn't sure why the odd feeling only increased at knowing that and couldn't help but wonder how long the other male had taken to cook all that.

"You didn't need to have all this work. A simple breakfast was enough." He said, avoiding the muggle done part.

The man shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to cooking. Maybe now that I'm without a job I can try cooking instead… although I do it mostly as a hobby I suppose I could do it as a daily job." The wizard said with a shrug. Voldemort couldn't help but notice that Aiden was finally starting to think of living again and not just surviving. "Besides if you like it, 'muggle food' can't be that bad that wizards won't eat it."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the man's taunt and contained his smirk.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you up and about I don't want you to over exercise yourself. You need to rest this afternoon or you won't handle this night."

Aiden groaned and Voldemort contained his smirk as he heard the man groan something about bloody babysitting.

"Did you say something?" he asked in a light tone.

Aiden sent him an exasperated look.

"Don't worry, old man, I'll take a nap."

Voldemort glared at the nickname and Aiden raised an eyebrow, provoking him to answer back.

"People will ask tonight about your future and about future wife." He said instead, he would not let Aiden's taunt provoke him.

"Future?" Aiden asked as he shrugged.

"Do you want me to go get the book?" Young Severus taunted his father who glared to the boy.

"Didn't you promise your friends to go visit them?" Aiden snarled to the boy.

Young Severus snickered but stood, bowed his head at Voldemort and left.

"I'll just tell then that now that I can't be a Professor I'll most likely try to be a cook. Open my own café, something like that."

"Do you want to be a cook?"

"No. I want to be a Professor." Voldemort raised an eyebrow admired. "I know I was an Auror before but… I like to teach and I like my students." Aiden shrugged. "Besides if I would join the Aurors I will most likely face you in the battlefield and if you can't kill me that wouldn't go so well, would it?"

Voldemort looked amused at the man's reasoning.

"Mention your appeal for teaching and the students if people ask you." Aiden nodded, not arguing. "What about the wife part?"

"There's only been 7 women in my life and I don't see any of them appearing now."

Voldemort frowned, trying to hide his anger. Seven?

"Are you that wanted in the future?" he asked nonchalantly.

Aiden looked at him confused.

"My mother, my aunt, my Professor at Hogwarts" Voldemort tensed, understanding that Aiden never meant it as literally as Voldemort thought. "My smart best friend, my lunatic best friend, my girlfriend and my girlfriend's mother who always treated me like a son." The man finished with a raised eyebrow, as if trying to understand what was wrong with that list. "Although I suppose I can add half the school, considering all the girls who tried to give me love potions and counting Cho who I fancied on my forth year and dated part of my fifth and…"

"You're babbling."

Aiden blushed and lowered his head. Voldemort couldn't help but think it endearing. Slippery appeared and gave Voldemort the newspaper and Aiden a heap of letters from his students that Aiden had already received before but hat yet to grade. Voldemort opened the newspaper and noticed Aiden playing with the food, the heap of letters by the side with a quill and a closed red ink bottle.

"What is it?"

"I just miss them… and even when they birth they won't know me and…"

"You're giving them up to make their life better." Voldemort said passing the page.

"Am I?"

"Why do you think that you aren't?"

"Because you were the reason our lives suck?"

Voldemort looked up to his Pet who was pointing him his fork threateningly. Only that young male would manage to make a fork look threateningly.

"Muggleborns?"

"And blood traitors."

Voldemort hummed, returning to the newspaper.

"As long as they learn about the losing magic that I taught you a while ago there's no problem." He said as he read a column about Dumbledore claiming that Tom Riddle wasn't trustworthy. "If you gave me names it would be easier to protect them."

Aiden chuckled.

"I'm not that stupid." Voldemort looked up to the amused look on his Pet. "You already know I'll birth a Potter. That's all you need to know about my mother."

Voldemort smirked and returned to the newspaper.

"That won't protect Ginny and her mother."

Aiden shrugged.

"I still have time to think about it." The young wizard said and picked one of the letters, opening it and started to grade the homework that had been inside.

After a while Voldemort folded the newspaper to see Aiden on his third homework grading.

"Are you a virgin?"

Aiden looked up surprised.

"Why?"

"Because when you do it with someone your magic connects and become one. It's like marriage."

Aiden hummed.

"Good thing I didn't then." The wizard mused. "No. The max I did was kissing under the mistletoe… or are kisses also something alike? Because if they are then I'll have to contact Cho as she was my first."

Voldemort vowed to himself that when this Cho would birth he would kill her before she had time to claim something that was his.

"Kiss means that you have the intention of marriage, but no your magic doesn't connect."

"I was 15. Marriage was the last thing on my mind. I was more worried about the fact that war was at my door and there was nothing I could do to stop it because I was a '_kid'_."

Voldemort hummed.

"What about now?"

Aiden shrugged.

"I was going to ask Ginny… but now? I don't know."

"Where did you live?"

"12 Grimmauld Place."

Voldemort looked at Aiden admired.

"Black Manor."

"Well I was raised in Little Whinging, but now I lived in London, yes."

Voldemort hummed.

**–PC–**

By lunch Harry was sure Voldemort was ready to freak out, if the way the man was looking at the birthday cake, Severus had bought, was something to go by. It was a homemade waffle cake with Tom Riddle in green letters at the top and a snake also in green under the letters.

Harry raised an eyebrow to the man handing him the knife.

"Do you expect me to sing or are you going to cut the birthday cake?"

Harry knew that if he and Severus sang it would be too much as Voldemort wasn't used to celebrate his birthday, but it was fun to see the man pale and hurry to cut the cake.

(TBC)

* * *

I don't know if any of you ever tried to walk with a broom under your shit on your back to keep you back straight or with a book on the top of your head… it's not very easy but according to my mum her mother forced her to do it (and my grandmother lived in a farm so, no uptight woman from her side) I tried the book… the max I managed was a few steps

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	21. Chapter 20 (betaed)

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, one sided LV/HP, one sided MollyP/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, fan letters, sexy pictures, threatening

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,955

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**–Father's Love–**

_Professor to Waiter_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my dear readers. This journalist has come upon some interesting news on our favourite Defence professor. Last night__,__ at the annual concert of the New Year__,__ Lord Slytherin took the company of his heir. As you may know this is not a usual thing__,__ but __is__ an acceptable as Lord Slytherin has yet to find the right woman._

_Professor Mather was a complete gentleman as would be expected of a person of his status and during the concert__, it__ was even possible to see him singing the songs under his breath (see picture). During recess__,__ Professor Mather was asked about his imminent future by some of the Ladies present and the wizard smiled sadly while answering that although he would miss his students as that was his call he's thinking now of opening his own café. Yes, my readers, Professor Mather is going to follow the waiter job when he could be so much more. When asked about it, Lord Slytherin said that it was his heir choice to make and not Lord Slytherin's. I wonder how many Lords around would be willing to let their heirs follow their own choices like this?_

_And now what most ladies must be wondering. This journalist questioned Professor Mather about any possible woman in his life. After all a man like him __needs__ a woman to help him take care of his 11 years old son. Professor Mather deemed me with an answer worthy of writing. There are only three women in Professor Mather's life; his dead mother that died when he was merely a baby while trying to save his life, his muggle aunt with who he lived __with for__ most of his life and the love of his life, a red haired woman with brown eyes and a fierce spirit._

_To Professor Mather a woman is only worth his attention if they can think and fight for themselves._

_Between us, my dear readers, Professor Mather looks like he seeks someone who is capable of keeping him on his toes and with who he would feel protected and safe, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about the other's wellbeing._

On the picture, next to the front page column, was two males. They were both dressed in the finest robes, the older of the two was with an old styled dress robe with the Slytherin insignia at the front while the younger had the most recent styled dress robe in the market. The oldest was with a nonchalant look and his body expression also seemed calm, but if you looked to details you would notice how he was tense and ready for something to happen, his eyes looking at the younger male - what could be passed as a proud father also could be seen as concern if you actually knew the man in person. The younger male had a calm expression on and it was possible to see his mouth moving as he sang the lyrics under his breath. They were both on a balcony where they had, most likely, been watching the concert. The younger had a messy look to his hair and - if you looked to his face - behind his smile it was able to see the almost weak look. Not even once did the younger look to the other and seemed not even to notice his presence, even though the older male presence screamed 'look at me' to any other person who looked their way.

Albus lowered the newspaper down with a sigh. Tom cared for this young male, that much he could see. There was a knock on his door, Albus looked up to see his favourite colleague and old student in the doorway.

"Minerva, to what do I own the pleasure?"

"Have you found a new DADA Professor yet?" the woman questioned as she approached.

"I'm afraid not."

The woman scowled.

"You're accepting Mather back then?" Minerva asked and Albus was sure he could hear a hint of hopeful in that question.

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

The woman narrowed her lips and turned around, leaving. Albus kind of felt sorry for whoever dared to cross her way, she had gone quite attached to young Mather in the past couple of months. With a sigh Albus stood, approaching his fireplace, and contacted Dolores Umbridge. He was sure the young witch would accept the post since her mother had been made fun of by the Potters before the entire Aurors academy.

**–PC–**

Harry found, with disgust, letters from both women and men being addressed to him with pictures of young (and old) red haired with brown eyes. Voldemort found it quite ironic and even used anti-fire spells on the envelopes before Harry could get to them. One day Harry opened one that only could be a younger version of Molly Weasley as the woman was as skinny as it could be and was so alike Ginny it hurt… not to speak that these kind of positions practically traumatized Harry for life. After that time Voldemort kind of started to go through his 'love letters' first, only letting Harry read the ones not too 'traumatizing'. Harry wasn't sure if Molly even sent him letters again but he was sure that if she did Voldemort had learnt from the first time when Harry's magic had decontrolled completely that this particular woman was a sore spot for Harry. There had been worse pictures, some men even sent pictures in their underwear where it was possible to see their cocks in plain detail but it was Molly Weasley the one Harry reacted to.

But it wasn't only 'love letters', there were also job proposals, places for rent out, people begging him to return to Hogwarts and there were even curriculums from some in order to work at his café. It had been a little overwhelming at first and it was only worse when Harry took Severus to catch the train on the 3rd. The people didn't dare to approach them, but Harry had never seen so many people at the train station before. He had never felt so grateful of Voldemort's persona as the man kept the most away, even if he didn't save him from the glances. When Harry had hugged the boy goodbye he could have swore some of the watchers had awed at the family moment. It was humiliating!

"Father, you're embarrassing me." Severus groaned trying to avoid Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled as some of the Slytherins students looked at the scene amused. He messed with the poor boy's hair and then straightened his robes.

"Go get them, my little Potions Master."

The boy rolled his eyes, before bowing his head at Voldemort and leaving to the train. Harry sighed and stood, looking at the train with a sad look.

"Potions Master?" Harry looked at Voldemort confused, the man seemed almost amused. "You have little expectations of him, I gather."

"I have expectations of what I know he is capable of." Harry argued back.

Voldemort only hummed before his eyes narrowed, the man put a hand on Harry's shoulder and started to pull him away but, before they managed to leave, a woman appeared before Harry that made Harry freeze in place, tensing.

**–PC–**

Voldemort sneered as the red haired woman appeared in his sight. She looked a lot like the drawing Voldemort had seen Aiden draw before of his late girlfriend Ginny what only could mean two things from Aiden's reaction to the woman's pictures, she was Ginny mother or grandmother.

"Professor Mather?" The woman asked Aiden with a seductive tone.

Voldemort could see how Aiden's magic reacted to that tone. Honestly! The man was blind as a bat to Voldemort's hints but when a woman flirted with him, that happened to look like his ex, he noticed at once!

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm not a Professor anymore." Aiden said, his magic barely in control. "You know who I am and you are?"

"Oh." The woman blushed. "Molly Prewett. My younger brothers have stated nothing but good things about your teachings, sir."

"Fabian and Gideon, right?"

The woman beamed and nodded.

"I'm not sure if you received my letters but…"

"I'm sorry Miss… but I'm not interested." Voldemort saw smugly as the woman's eyes grew. "I don't know what you have been reading but I'm not looking for a woman, or man. I'm not looking for someone to marry. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself and my son and I do not need a woman there for my son like the newspaper has said. I only need peace… so please if you only want to get into my pants then leave me alone." Molly Prewett went an uncomfortable shave of red and Voldemort had to contain his glee. "Besides someone who only knows me from what other people tells her and that think she has everything she needs to know about me because of some newspaper she has read is the last person I will ever date. My late girlfriend only got my attention when she finally stopped looking at me like a god, just so you know Miss Prewett. Besides you look too much like a woman I saw as a mother. I would never and could never look at you any other way. Actually it freaks me out that you want to date me."

Aiden turned around and started to leave, Voldemort following him while having to control his glee from showing on his face.

"Tom?" Voldemort hummed as they left Kings Cross by foot. "I'm going to get my own house."

"Any place in mind?"

"Some place where Severus will feel at home. Some place I could call my own."

**–PC–**

Harry knew that Voldemort would prefer for him to stay at Riddle Manor, but it was too big and classy for Harry's tastes and honestly he wanted his own place. Now that he wasn't a Professor he really needed to think of getting his own house and…

"Something small I gather."

Harry nodded as they walked to Diagon Alley, admired the man wasn't arguing against it.

"A t2, a t3 actually so if people came to visit they could."

"A flat or a house?"

"I prefer the village to the city." Harry admitted as Voldemort opened the door to Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiled at Tom the bartender, nodding his head to the man before going to the backyard. "I thought you would be arguing against this." He mused out loud.

Voldemort looked at Harry, his eyes flashing red for seconds, before he turned to the entrance of Diagon Alley and opened it.

"I could fight it. But the simple fact that you have decided to have your own house and open your own café means that you're fighting for your life again." Voldemort said easily as the two walked to the bookstore. "I prefer you alive than only a shadow."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man's tone but let him guide him to the bookstore feeling warmth in his chest at the fact that Voldemort was more than what Harry thought he would be. As they walked Harry saw the shop of brooms and had to contain his groan. Of all the boys he had adopted he had to choose the only boy in the whole school who didn't care about Quidditch.

"No!" Harry looked at Voldemort confused as the man pulled with strength. "You already are dangerous enough on the ground. There is no way I'm letting you buy a broom!" Harry's eyes grew at the outraged tone and it only took him a few moments to realize Voldemort was scolding him about buying a broom to himself. Harry found himself laughing. Really laughing for the first time in front of his parents' killer… or future killer… wait a minute he wouldn't kill them anymore so…

Harry was sure he was attracting attention as he kept laughing in the middle of the street to the point his belly hurt and that his eyes were tearing up… but he just… couldn't… stop…

"It's not that funny." Voldemort hissed.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… you… and…" Harry took a few breaths to calm down and looked at Voldemort with mirth in his eyes. "It wasn't for me that I was sighing about. I love flying but… I was just regretting that Severus is the only boy in Hogwarts who doesn't care about Quidditch. Besides what would I do with a broom in the muggle world anyway? Clean the dust?"

Harry found himself laughing again at his own joke. But sobbed suddenly when a stinging hex hit him and glared at the other man.

"No broom." The man stated as if it was final, before resuming the walking.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed the man, having trouble to understand why this felt so homey.

**–PC–**

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he received a letter stating that young Severus had refused, with the rest of the whole school, of entering Defence classes and was receiving punishment for it. Apparently the new Professor was Dolores Umbridge, the same woman who would dare to scar his Pet. Voldemort looked to the other male that lived in his house, to see him with young Rodolphus and young Narcissa having the usual _'tea party'_. The young teen had taken it upon herself to teach Aiden how to act as the heir he was and young Severus as well as the boy was Aiden's own heir.

"Young Rodolphus." He called and the Lestrange heir looked up at Voldemort, before standing and approaching him by the table Voldemort was sitting at (doing research on what he had to do as a Lord) in the living room. Voldemort offered him the chair across from him and gave him the letter. Looking at Aiden, he saw the man frowning at the two, until suddenly he was called back to young Narcissa by a hard pinch on the back of the hand. Voldemort returned to young Rodolphus, the wizard had lowered the letter on the table and was picking a law book Voldemort had on the table, before he started to thumb through it. Finally he stopped on a page, read one of the laws and offered it to Voldemort.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort leaned over to see the law the young male was pointing. He read it out and then returned the law book.

"Show it to your father and every Lord who has children at the school."

Young Rodolphus nodded and stood, taking the book with him, the page booked with the letter, and, bowing his head, left.

"Is there something wrong?"

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he screeched at being pinched, the young male glared at the teen before rewording his question. Voldemort was sure his Pet received more pinches for his speech only than anything else he did.

"Young Severus is being accused of not listening to his betters and even of provoking a revolution in the school."

Aiden looked at him admired.

"I would expect that from me, but not from my son." His Pet argued.

"Any student has yet to enter the new DADA Professor classes." Voldemort explained, saving his Pet remark for later observation.

"And their saying Severus was the one who provoked this?" Aiden asked, hiding his hands from the teen at his side. Voldemort nodded. "But it was the Daily Prophet who provoked this, not my son. And Narcissa Vega Black you dare to pinch me again and I'll…"

Voldemort coughed to shut Aiden up as the female teen won a mere rose colour on her cheeks.

"And that is why I'm contacting the others Lords. This pursuit of Professor Dumbledore can't continue." Voldemort explained.

"Why did Severus send a letter to you?" Aiden asked awkwardly, as if he suddenly realized what he was about to say to the teen.

"He didn't he must be still in detention with Professor Umbridge." Aiden took a hand to his scarred hand at once tensing and Voldemort was sure that he wasn't the only one noticing it. "It was Professor Slughorn. As I am the Lord of the family now it is the job of the head of the house to contact me and tell me."

Aiden hummed in thought.

"If Dolores Umbridge does the detentions I think she does you only need to bring a journalist there and nothing else will be needed to do."

"I'm not exactly acquainted with any journalist, I'm afraid." Voldemort retorted.

Aiden turned to young Narcissa.

"You know Rita, I believe."

"You're sure you want me to contact my old school colleague?" The nineteen years old witch asked. "No one can tell a Skeeter what to write. Her father's in Azkaban because of that. The only person I ever saw Miss Skeeter listen to was Rodolphus and only because he once took her to the school ball and by so he knows what buttons to pull with her."

Aiden smirked.

"Just call her." His cold tone made a shiver run down young Narcissa's body and the teen stood, going to do a firecall. Aiden turned to Voldemort. "Blood quills are illegal under the age of 17, I gather?"

Voldemort nodded and he had to admit; this more deadly look from Aiden was deadly arousing.

When the blond journalist appeared, Aiden stood as if to welcome her and pulled her to the side, speaking with her in private. Voldemort was admired to see the woman's face go whiter and whiter as Aiden spoke. As soon as she disappeared and Aiden's sat, Voldemort could hear his Pet mumble.

"There's no love like the love of a father for his son."

(TBC)

* * *

To anyone wondering Vega (aka Alpha Lyrae) is the brightest star in the constellation Lyra (the harp). It also the second brightest star in the Northern hemisphere & fifth brightest seen from Earth

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	22. Chapter 21 (betaed)

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, one sided MollyP/HP, one sided McGonagall/HP

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,415

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

**–Professors–**

_Painful Detention_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my dear readers. This journalist has stumbled on some disturbing news. Hogwarts apparently isn't as safe as it was known to be._

_As requested by this wonderful journalist no student __has__ entered the classroom of the new DADA Professor. Apparently the Professors these days don't read newspapers and have blamed Severus Mather the son and heir of Professor Mather for all the __students'__ refusal of participating in Defence classes. Just by itself it is unfair as the young 11 years old boy was not to blame, but apparently Professor Umbridge is not above using illegal means as detentions and forced young Mather to use a blood quill for two hours nonstop. Her own words were 'as long as it takes for the message to sink in.'_

_I wonder, my dear readers, if this is what we want for a Professor for our children. __Who knows what else someone, who is capable of using such horrible deems on a first year boy, is capable of. __And to think that this woman's mother is a social worker. I wonder how many more children were mistreated at the hands of this family._

Harry lowered the newspaper with a sigh, looking to the back of his hand.

"I don't know what you have on Rita Skeeter, but I have to say; I'm impressed."

Harry only hummed at Voldemort's comment, too embraced in a memory.

"Because you know, deep down, that you deserve to be punished, don't you Mr. P…?"

"Aiden!" Harry looked up to Voldemort to notice that the other was grabbing his shoulders.

Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry, lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Voldemort's red eyes glared back but suddenly the man stepped back and returned to his Tom Riddle persona. Harry looked to the door where Severus was entering with Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"Father… I…" the boy tried to explain himself but Harry stood at once, running to the boy immersing him in a crushing embrace.

"He still needs to breath, Aiden." Harry heard Voldemort drawl from the dining table.

Harry stepped back just enough and started to check his son over, making sure he was fine.

"I…"

Harry put a finger on Severus's lips, stopping him from talking and pulled him to the table.

"Have you drank a blood potion?"

"Blood potion?" The boy asked. "What is that?"

Harry snarled and barked at Slippery to bring a flask of the potion Voldemort had made last night - after a stressed Harry had blown up several potions Voldemort had taken the lead following the recipe Harry had messily written into a parchment - before forcing his son to drink it up. Just when Harry started to see some colour return to his son's face did he relax, sitting facing the boy. He could see Rodolphus and Rabastan sitting by the table with plates for themselves and was sure Voldemort had given them permission as Harry checked Severus's over.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry heard Severus whimper and his eyes grew.

"Severus, I'm not angry with you!"

But…"

Harry showed the back of his own left hand.

"I passed a whole month writing '_I must not tell lies_', Severus." The boy's eyes grew, grabbing the hand and looking at the scars. Harry could see '_I must not skip classes_' in Severus' own hand. "I'm angry with Umbridge for forcing you to pass for the same thing I had to pass. I'm angry that you're having a similar childhood that I had. But I'm not angry with you, Severus. Never with you." Harry stated and prepared a plate, serving it to his son. Harry turned to Voldemort who was looking at the scars on Severus's own hand coldly. "Tom." The man looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever claim you want to proclaim on her, you can forget it."

Voldemort won an amused look.

"Are you sure?"

"There are very few people I claim the right on and all of them are personal."

Harry turned again to his son. He didn't need to say it; all the people in the room had understood that Harry had claimed the right to make Umbridge pay.

**–PC–**

After leaving his son at Hogwarts again - Rodolphus had just picked him and Rabastan up for a couple of hours so the boys wouldn't be at Hogwarts when the article was read - Harry went to Diagon Alley to see a few places that he had been offered to open his café.

"Mather?" Harry turned to see Minerva McGonagall at Diagon Alley's entrance as if waiting for something.

"McGonagall." Harry answered with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I hoped I would find you here actually. The best way to find places in the wizarding world is by coming to Diagon Alley." The woman answered.

Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"So you were waiting for me?"

"I didn't know Severus Mather had been put under detention until this morning." Harry's eyes darkened and hummed. "Had I know…"

Harry snorted, shutting her up.

"You would have done what the headmaster told you and do nothing." He retorted remembering when it had been him that had been under the quill.

McGonagall opened her mouth to contradict but thought better.

"You're angry and it's in your right to be so." The woman said and made him signal to follow her. "I don't know Lord Riddle as he left school before I entered." Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "But I know that you are the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts in decades. So I beg you to reconsider the idea of opening your own place."

"What else should I do, old friend?" Harry argued back and a smile appeared of the thirties looking woman at his chosen name.

"Besides for the fact that you can follow ward breaking or Aurors if you so wish, everyone wishes you at the school."

"The headmaster…"

"Even Professor Dumbledore can't fight against all the Lords that have just stormed inside his office and demanded…" the woman's face sneered as if angry at what she was about to say and Harry wondered if the woman already had problems badmouthing her colleagues. "Dolores' head on a silver place."

Harry laughed.

"She doesn't deserve the poor silver plate." Harry retorted and McGonagall send him an exasperated look. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"They're also demanding for your readmission."

Harry stopped mid-step and looked at the woman admired.

"Can they do that?"

"Actually they can if they see that Dumbledore is not doing his job as headmaster." McGonagall commented angry with herself for stating that a colleague was not the best.

"Did… Lord Slytherin and Lord Potter…?"

"They weren't there or it would be called favouritism."

Harry nodded and the two sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with a cup of hot chocolate. Harry noticed McGonagall looking around as if afraid.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure Lord Riddle won't just appear?" Harry looked at her confused. "I've heard he gave intimidations to some women who tried to have a date with you."

Harry chuckled.

"After what happened with Molly Prewett I can't blame him much, can I?"

"Was it that bad for him to…?"

"McGonagall." Harry interrupted her.

"Minerva." McGonagall amended and Harry blushed.

His old Professor wanted him to call her by first name!

"Minerva." He conceded. "Miss Prewett sent me some… 'private pictures' and a very… 'in love' letter. From what I found afterwards, I almost destroyed the living room as I lost control of my magic. Truth is; Tom doesn't let me open my letters until he made sure that I won't react to any of the subjects again." Harry saw McGonagall's admired look and smiled. "Miss Prewett is the exact picture of a woman I see as a mother." Harry shrugged ashamedly.

McGonagall nodded and the two drank their hot chocolates in peaceful silence. That is until suddenly someone recognised him, of course. Harry groaned and grabbed some coins, leaving it on the table.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I'll have to leave in a hurry if I want to still have clothes when I arrive home."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but didn't argue and Harry left, running away. The woman didn't need to know that once he had been cornered by some crazy fans and ended up with nothing more than a piece of cloth to hide his male parts. Ron had taunted him about it for months after Harry called him for help, but had been smart enough not to mention it to anyone else. After managing to get rid of the crazy women, Harry apparated to Riddle Manor and saw Voldemort with some Lords, Harry had met on the New Years Eve, with grandfather and with Dumbledore on the living room.

"Aiden." Voldemort said as Harry entered.

"Tom." Harry answered unsure of how to react.

"Have you seen the places you wanted?" Voldemort questioned as if they didn't have guest in the house.

Harry shook his head.

"I can handle many things. A group of crazy woman isn't one of them." Voldemort raised an eyebrow in question. "Was surrounded and cornered by 'fans'." Harry hated the word fan. Honestly! He wasn't any celebrity! How did Lockhart handed it?

Harry saw Voldemort snapping his fingers to call his attention and blushed.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with you."

Harry looked at the mentioned man, whose twinkle was nonexistent in his eyes although the smile was still there.

"What may it be, Headmaster?"

"I would like to ask forgiveness for the way I've wrongly treated you." The Headmaster said and Harry wondered how much of the words were true. "And I would like to invite you to return to Hogwarts as a Professor."

Harry hummed.

"Is there a class where the students are taught about the Wizarding Culture and how to act in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked instead of answering.

"All students know how to act and about the Wizarding World." A Lord sneered.

Harry looked to the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I know for sure 300 students who don't know about the Wizarding World this exact moment at Hogwarts." The man raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Muggle raised like me." The man was ready to interrupt with a sneer but Harry didn't let him. "And that is why muggle raised return to the Muggle World after Hogwarts." Harry turned to Voldemort. "You say that I'm prejudiced against purebloods." Harry pointed to the Lord who was ready to badmouth muggleborns. "I wonder why that is. At least in the Muggle World I know what to expect and how to act while in this World I'm a complete stranger." Harry argued turning again towards the Lord. "At least in the Muggle World I'm treated as a person instead of a repugnant creature."

"A Wizarding Culture classes seems like a good idea to add to the curriculum." Grandfather commented.

"It seems like a good improvement to the school." Dumbledore commented, his twinkle back on his eyes. Harry suspected he had just climbed in the man's point of view. "But who would teach the classes?"

Harry smiled.

"Why not Tom? He seems like he has a lot of free time in his hands after all."

Harry saw amused as Dumbledore and Voldemort had the exact same reaction; tensing, paling and their eyes growing slightly but unable to argue against or it would be seen suspicious. Charlus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on the corner of his lips.

"It seems like a good idea to me." A blond Lord commented, Harry suspected that he was a Malfoy. "A Lord is more than capable and is a perfect choice to teach the students how the Wizarding World works. And of course Lord Slytherin as the owner of Hogwarts is more than a perfect choice for the job."

Harry tensed, his eyes growing.

'THE OWNER OF HOGWARTS? SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?'

**–PC–**

Voldemort had to take all his willpower not to react, Aiden was not that controlled if his tenseness and eyes growing was something to take into account.

He was the owner of Hogwarts? When had that happened?

Voldemort saw Lord Greengrass ready to open his mouth to disgrace Aiden once more.

"I believe then that I'll accept it. I did apply for a job in September to Professor Dumbledore, anyway." Voldemort interrupted.

Abraxas smiled.

"Perfect. Then we have two new Professors now." Abraxas affirmed. "Two competent Professors who won't just attack their students." His old colleague added to Dumbledore pointedly.

Dumbledore forced a smile on his face.

"I'll have the house elves prepare you a classroom, an office and some quarters."

Voldemort smirked and nodded. As much as Dumbledore tried, it was still his first year as Headmaster and he was already under the Lords bad sight, he had two choices; accept and keep the job or refuse and be fired.

Voldemort turned to Charlus.

"And what exactly is my job as the owner of Hogwarts?"

Voldemort saw amused as Dumbledore paled. No wonder he didn't want him to know about his inheritance.

"It's your call what happens at the school. If you think a Professor is not doing its job you can fire him without having to turn to the Headmaster. Actually the Headmaster had to turn to you first from now on… and if he doesn't and is found about it, he'll be fired and will have to answer before the Wizengamot." Charlus explained; as the Lord who had claimed Voldemort it was his job to explain Voldemort his job as a Lord.

**–PC–**

As soon as everyone left, Voldemort turned to Harry to talk to him but Harry fled, not quite believing what he had just done. He only thought that maybe it would keep the man from attacking the Wizarding World but…

He needed to start to think on his actions before he acted! It was the second time this happened. He should have learnt by now. Harry's eyes grew when he found himself before the Burrow. Not quite believing his messy mind had taken him there. It was the Burrow and at the same it wasn't, it was less messy, more normal and… empty. Harry let himself fall on his knees, he missed Ron and Hermione and everyone else.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes grew and he turned around.

(TBC)

* * *

In case someone doesn't notice, Umbridge's lines were taken from the movie as I didn't have the book nearby to go look the lines.

Last chapter I used the term t2 and t3, I don't know about England or America but in Portugal when we say this, we mean a house/apartment with two bedrooms for the t2 and a house or apartment with three bedrooms for the t3. If there is another way to say it and someone is willing to explain me, do say and I will emend it right away.

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	23. Chapter 22 (betaed)

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, RW/HG, HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash,

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,044

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

**–The Lunes siblings and Alick–**

Harry turned around to the owner of the voice on his kneeling position to find Ron there looking back. Looking behind Ron he found Luna with a smile, waving back and Neville who had Hermione's handbag in his hand, the same bag they had used while hunting horcruxes.

"Ron… Neville… Luna… what are you doing here?" Harry asked standing and running to the three, hugging them.

"We followed you of course." Luna said in her simple voice that made Harry smile as tears run down his face.

Luna held Harry as he found himself crying like mad in her shoulder.

"It's okay mate," Ron said awkwardly, patting one side of Harry's back as Neville massaged Harry's other side of the back. "We're here."

After a while, when Harry finally managed to control himself, he apparated with the three to the entrance of Riddle Manor. Ron raised an eyebrow at the expensive house as Harry took them inside, as if wondering how Harry had managed to get such a good house in the small time he had been away, but suddenly Ron and Neville took their wands out protecting Harry and Luna with their bodies when Voldemort appeared in his snake persona, not expecting visitors. Voldemort looked at Ron and Neville with a raised eyebrow and then to Harry.

"You're friends I gather?" Harry nodded. "I'll tell Slippery to prepare tea then." The man said before walking into the living room.

Ron glanced at Harry, wide eyed and Neville palled drastically. Harry grabbed Ron's hand with the wand and took it out, before taking Neville's one.

"I'll explain later." He promised before pulling them to the living room and to the couches where Slippery was putting on the tea-table a tea set and a plate of biscuits. Harry looked at Voldemort on his table by the side with his documents, before turning to his friends and made Ron the sign of 'go ahead'. "How are you here?" he asked as Ron stuffed his mouth, the other two more controlled than him; they seemed like they hadn't ate in days.

"After you disappeared, Ron interrogated the death eater." Harry noticed Voldemort glance up. "He said that it would give you an eating magic disease and…"

"I know. I also suspect that He, who is listening to our conversation, is the one who cursed it." Harry commented pointedly.

Ron choked doing deep red, looking to where Voldemort had won a smug smirk. Neville sat on a better position where he would watch Voldemort and protect the others.

"Mate, how are you here? That one is…"

"I know perfectly who he is, Ron. A lot has happened since I came from our time."

Ron looked at Voldemort, then at Harry, then at Voldemort.

"If he tries something…"

Harry smiled, he had missed this…

"What happened after you found out… avoid surnames, names and dates."

Ron frowned confused but Luna smiled.

"Well. Ron told his Fiancé of course." Neville stated.

"And you know how she is." Ron drawled. "She found where you had been sent and then a way to came and tell you but… things started to happen. Suddenly… Slimy Snake was alive again." Harry took a deep breath, relieved. "We and… my Fiancé and Blue Haired Boy were about to come when my Fiancé just disappeared from thin air and appeared next to Slimy Snake and… she was different."

Harry frowned. Hermione was with Severus?

"How different?"

"Pureblood different." Ron answered with a shrug, as if that was answer enough.

"Malfoy pureblood or Weasley pureblood?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Neville answered.

"Most likely she'll be adopted by a pureblood until your time, then." Voldemort remarked. "The future is changing after all."

Harry looked sideways to Voldemort and grabbed his own tea-cup.

"And then when we were about to come Blue Haired Cub disappeared and when asked his grandmother, she didn't even know of his existence." Luna added.

Harry tensed. Did that mean Teddy would never exist? Harry nodded, not daring himself to speak.

"And we've been moving around, looking for you, for a month now. Ron wanted to see his family house and when he passed there you appeared." Neville finished.

"What about you, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry heard a hiss from Voldemort, but it could be his mistake.

"I took the name Aiden Marcus Mather in this time. I'm a last warrior from the colonies. I was a no one until Lord Charlus Potter claimed me as a nephew and until Lord Slytherin claimed me as his heir… what means, Ron, that he can't kill me." Ron blushed at that. "Only two people know that I came from the future; Voldemort, over there, and Lord Potter. None of them know my biological name though and all they know is that I birthed a Potter and that we came from 2101." Luna hummed. "I'm DADA Professor at Hogwarts and the newspaper points me like a god because I saved people from a vampire attack."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did." Neville snorted.

Harry sent them an amused look.

"This idiot over there…" Harry ducked to avoid the stinging hex. "Is supposedly my tutor from when we lived in the colonies. And the Ministry forced me to fight in the colonies war when I was barely 11."

"Well that isn't completely a lie." Neville commented.

"He tried to stop me but you know my lovely temper."

Ron shivered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fancy being your tutor when he tried to keep you out. Remember when my mum tried to keep us out?" he asked and Harry nodded with a smile.

Harry looked sideways to Voldemort and then back to Ron.

"Your sister?"

Ron paled and lowered his head.

"She was going to come but… she just suddenly disappeared and when we used the tracking charm we found her tombstone." Luna answered sadly.

Harry's eyes grew, palling.

"Cho was there as well." Neville added in a whisper. "Apparently they'll to die before our first year."

Harry nodded looking at his lap. If he would have looked to the side he would find a smug smirk on the face of the Dark Lord.

"So you're name is Ronald?" Voldemort asked and Ron tensed, looked at Voldemort and nodded. "And you Miss?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked with probably more courage than he felt.

"You don't exist in this world. I have to crate your IDs."

"I'm Luna."

Voldemort turned to Neville.

"Neville." The young man said before Voldemort could speak.

Harry moved on his seating positions so he would be facing Voldemort, to see the man thinking.

"You're coming from the colonies, I take it." The three nodded. "Ronald, think of a surname for yourself. The same for you, Miss Luna, Mr. Neville."

"Kathleen Lune." Harry, Neville and Ron looked at their friend at the quickness. "Kitty Luna for short." The young woman said with a smile.

Ron looked at her for a while and then turned to Voldemort.

"Ronald Lune. All our older brothers died in the war. I'm… Aiden's age and Kitty Luna has a twin that also died and was the reason we followed Aiden."

"This twin would be Miss Ginny, I gather." Voldemort drawled, but started scribing.

Luna turned to Ron, admired.

"Does that make us siblings?" Ron nodded awkwardly and Luna smiled. "I like that. I always wanted a brother."

"Middle names?" Voldemort asked.

Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Xylophone?"

Harry and Luna chuckled.

"Xenophilius." Luna emended with a huge smile.

Voldemort looked up to Ron.

"So Ronald Xenophilius Lune?"

"And Kathleen Margaret Lune." Luna said, smiling at Ron.

Harry turned to Neville.

"What about you?"

Neville hummed.

"Neville can be a surname, right?"

"Not in the Wizarding World, but as you didn't came from England we'll ignore that. Yes, there are Neville as a surname."

"Frank Neville."

"Middle name and birth dates."

"Is there any male names alike Alice?" Voldemort glanced up from the papers, looking at Neville with a raised eyebrow. "My mother."

"There's Alick, the abbreviation of Alexander."

Ron beamed at Neville.

"So Alick Frank Neville it is." Ron said making Neville blush. "And I birthed on 1 March '80."

"30 July '80."

"16 August '81."

Voldemort looked at Harry.

"'50 and '51 in this time." Harry explained, before looking at his tea-cup in thought. He could hear the quill move as Voldemort worked and his three friends drank and ate hungrily. "There's one more thing I forgot." The three looked at him, Ron with his mouth full of food. "I adopted a boy."

Luna beamed.

"Who is he?"

Harry went deep red.

"Ron, Neville, promise not to freak out." Ron raised an eyebrow at that and Neville nodded. "It's Severus."

Neville gasped while Ron's eyes grew and then Harry saw his eyes roll back into his head, before he passed out.

"I think he took it well." Voldemort taunted with a smirk.

**–PC–**

Harry looked up as Slippery introduced Rodolphus into the room.

"Hi Rodolphus." Harry said with a smile.

"Hello Aiden. Lord Slytherin." Rodolphus responded and bowed his head at Voldemort, whom was back as his Tom Riddle persona.

Harry pointed to the couches as Ron was looking at Harry wide eyed. Rodolphus sat calmly and Harry rolled his eyes because Rodolphus had yet to speak to the other three.

"Rodolphus this is Ronald, I told you about him before, his baby sister Kathleen and Alexander."

Rodolphus bowed his head at Ron and Neville and then picked Luna's hand kissing the back of it. Ron growled at once, pulling Luna behind him. Harry snickered.

"Ron." Only when he looked at him did Harry continue. "Rodolphus is gay."

Ron's eyes grew, palling drastically.

"And compromised if I might add." Rodolphus added. "Your friends from the colonies followed you then, Aiden?"

Luna nodded with a smile.

"After Aiden left everything went downcast… after my twin Gin's death we decided that the best choice was following this idiot and trying to save him."

"Gin…?" Rodolphus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow who nodded sadly. "Where are you going to stay now that you came to England?"

"Not here hopefully." Voldemort drawled, making Harry snicker.

"You can always buy them a whole house if you prefer." Harry taunted and Voldemort glared. "Besides the house is big enough as it is and we won't be here during the week." Harry added as he served Rodolphus a cup of tea who bowed back thankfully.

Voldemort hissed angrily.

"I've heard you are a Professor again. Congratulations." Rodolphus affirmed, probably trying to ease the nerves.

Harry shrugged.

"Professor again?" Neville asked admired.

"Remind me again how long have you been here?" Ron asked tauntingly.

"I was fired because Dumbledore found out who my tutor is. It's been two months and a week."

Ron huffed.

"Of course he did…"

"And he contracted Dolores Umbridge who used a blood quill on my son."

Ron growled while massaging the back of his own hand, Neville mimicked Ron and Luna looked at the back of her own hand in silence. Rodolphus followed the reactions with his eyes.

"I take it Aiden wasn't the only one under the blood quill then."

Luna shook her head.

"We all were. Aiden more time than we were, though." Neville explained.

Harry looked to his tea-cup in silence.

"As I told you once before, naughty children deserve to be punished." Ron hummed and Harry looked at him, having both remembered the same. Ron hadn't been there when she said it, but Harry had told him about both times she had said it.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at Ronald as the young wizard stated almost exactly the same Aiden had done when he had read the newspapers about the mistreat.

"Where's cousin Narcissa?" Aiden asked young Rodolphus to change subjects.

"She couldn't come today. She is preparing her wedding after all."

Voldemort noticed young Neville looking at Aiden admired, taking his eyes from young Rodolphus for the first time. Apparently they knew young Rodolphus, young Narcissa and Bellatrix from the future and, most likely, young Neville wasn't the best friends with young Rodolphus.

**–PC–**

Harry looked at Ron in silence and the other male showed 5 fingers, starting to lower one at a time. Harry grabbed his wand tighter. Hunting someone never had been as easy. Ron, on the other side of the street hidden behind the building, showed just one finger and then pointed to someone who appeared on Harry's vision; Dolores Umbridge. Harry attacked, Ron as well from his own hidden place. It wasn't a deadly curse, neither did it hurt. It was a curse Ron and Harry had found in a book when studying to become Aurors that taught them how to chant a curse that would kill someone the worst way possible. They had learnt it to learn how to undo it, but this woman was special. And she deserved special treatment.

Harry watched as the woman continued down the road, not realizing what had just been done on her. Harry smirked. Her own blood would turn against her and she would either go mad because of lack of blood in her brain, or kill herself before her body became too weak, or her own body would go so weak that it would stop functioning. Either way, it would be perfect for her. There wasn't a cure yet in this time, so Harry wasn't worried that someone would be able to save her. As soon as she disappeared, Ron and Harry apparated away, no one the wiser.

"That was fun, mate." Ron commented. "It's been a while since we were this active."

Harry nodded back to his friend.

"Yes, since we caught all the death eaters."

"Apparently not all, as one still managed a hit on you."

"Most of them." Harry conceded.

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he returned with young Ronald. His Pet had used his magic, a lot of it. Voldemort couldn't help but wonder where Aiden and young Ronald had been and what they'd been doing.

**–PC–**

Harry sat on his DADA classroom desk, finishing the homework he had to grade. That had to be the part he most hates about his work. Luna had stayed with Harry and was sitting on a student desk, her legs moving forward and backwards unsynchronized. Ron was meeting the Head Auror to apply for a job as an Auror again. While Neville had gone to visit the shops Harry had been proposed at Diagon Alley.

"You can stay at my office if you want, you know?"

"I know. I want to see you work. Besides how else will I meet little Sevvie?"

Harry chuckled.

"He doesn't like to be called that. He is also not used to hugs so don't scare him off." He warned without looking up.

There was a silence as Harry worked and then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry looked and the door was opened by his magic. The first years were there. Harry pointed to the tables and returned to the essays, while giving Luna the list of names and the woman approached the chalkboard, starting to write the names in a vertical list.

Finally, when everyone was seated, Harry looked up. No one was talking and everyone was waiting patiently.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Mather."

"I see that you deemed that I was worthy of your presence." Harry saw as the Gryffindors blushed while the Slytherin won a mere rose colour. "But from now on if you miss my classes I want a whole essay stating why you did it and if you dare to lie I will find out." Everyone shivered and Harry pointed to Luna. "This is Miss Lune. She is my friend and is going to watch over our lesson."

"Good afternoon Miss Lune." The classroom said as one.

Luna smiled.

"Good afternoon class."

Harry sighed and stood, wining a smile and started his class. He could see how his smile had put everyone on the edge but besides that everything was fine. Harry was back.

**–PC–**

Harry looked with a raised eyebrow as Severus stayed behind.

"Sir." The boy said, not really knowing if he was authorized to anything more.

Harry smiled at him and pointed to Luna.

"Luna this is my baby son." The boy sneered at the name. "Severus this is my old friend and partner in war Kitty Luna."

Severus bowed his head to Luna but no sound came out of his mouth when he opened it. Luna smiled at Severus.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Your dad has told nothing but good things about you."

The boy simple nodded and was saved by a knock coming from Harry's office. Harry looked to see Ron enter.

"So?" Harry asked his friend as if afraid.

"Well…" Ron started and Harry sighed, getting ready to give Ron his wishes for do better next time. "I passed. Honestly, mate, do you have such low confidence in me?"

Harry grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Ron, I would like to introduce you to my son. Do behave yourself… and no incriminatory back stories! I don't want you to scare him off."

Ron pouted.

"Not even when we faced a troll at 11 with nothing but wingardium leviosa?"

"No."

"Or when you faced a basilisk at 12 with nothing but an old hat and a singing bird?"

"No Ron." Harry repeated pointedly.

"Or when you faced a Dementor and fainted… wait that wasn't the one I wanted to mention." Ron said with a smug grin, obviously that had been what he wanted to say. "I wanted to mention the time you faced a pack of Dementors and did a Corporeous Patronus."

Harry sent him an exasperated look and suddenly noticed what Ron had just been asking him and in front of who. He turned to his son at once who was looking at the two gaping. Harry snarled at Ron.

"Ron!"

"What?" the other asked with a shrug, popping into a student table. "My little nephew deserves to know his father inheritance." Harry grabbed his red ink and threw it at Ron, who ducked. "Hey! That could have hit me!"

"That was the idea." Harry taunted back.

(TBC)

* * *

Hi

I hope some people won't kill me now that they appeared… ^ _ ^ '

To anyone who doesn't understand Luna's new middle name, Molly (according to baby names site) is the abbreviation of Margaret. So when Luna chose that name she was honouring Ron's mother as Ron had done to her father.

And Umbridge's line was also taken from the movie, when she is speaking to Harry, Nigel and the twins.

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	24. Chapter 23 (betaed)

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, past RW/HG, past HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, mention of vampire attack, disease illness

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,239

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

**–Blood Adoption–**

"You're different."

Harry looked at Ron confused.

"Different how?"

"You smile more. You play. You joke around." Ron answered with a shrug. "And the life returned to your eyes. It's mostly during the time you talk with You Know Who and with your son, but I can see it. Maybe going back into the past was the best thing to happen."

Harry hummed, looking back to his office's fireplace.

"I'm not going back, Ron."

Neville, who had returned right after Harry tried to attack Ron, gasped from his place by a sideways couch.

"I know." Ron answered, popping down besides Harry, giving him a Fire Whiskey bottle and Neville another. "And I'm staying. You decided to stay to change our past. I'm helping you. I'll always help you."

"Ron…"

"I failed you twice. I'm not going to fail again. Now, what is the plan?"

Harry looked to his friend. He had never seen Ron so certain of something.

"Tom can't die."

Ron frowned confused at Harry's train of thoughts.

"Of course he can. We just need to…"

"No Ron. During the vampire attack my scar bled. It was the day I accepted I wouldn't return to the future. The day I decided to officially stop being the Boy Who Lived." Ron's eyes grew. "It's back. I tried to make him kill me… he told me that he can't and he won't."

"Hermione where are you when we need you?" Ron pleaded. "Who knows?"

"Tom suspects something… he doesn't know what it is. Only that it is a curse that uses part of my magic to coexist, otherwise it will try to kill me."

Ron chuckled, sipping from his Fire Whiskey bottle.

"How did he react to that?"

"He called me a catastrophe." Harry answered playfully, before sipping from his own bottle.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"A horcrux; part of Voldemort's soul." Harry answered, looking at the other who paled and took a big sip from his drink.

"Well it's his fault you have it in the first place." Ron argued back. "But what are we going to do now, then?"

"I'm trying to make my father more mature, less of a bully and give Severus an actual childhood… that's where I've gone so far."

"What about… Riddle?"

"It depends." Ron raised an eyebrow. "There are times I think that he can change and others that he does something that reminds me of who he actually is." Harry looked to his drink in silence. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, considering I faced him before but… I fear him when he loses control of his emotions. He's scarier than before. Before he was mad and all his reasonable thoughts were to kill me. Now? He wants me alive and he kills to keep me alive… and he is… rational at all times!"

"A thinking You Know Who…" Neville mused. "Let's hope that isn't a bad thing."

The door opened and Harry looked to see Luna enter. The young woman approached and sat by their sides.

"Do you want one?" Ron asked, showing the bottle, Luna nodded and Ron went to grab another from Harry's stock.

"What about Dumbledore?" Neville wondered.

"He sees me as the heir of the Dark Lord."

Ron snorted and opened the bottle cap with his hand.

"What you are." He commented as he gave Luna the bottle, sitting again next to Harry.

"I'm not a Dark Lord, Ron." Harry argued.

"No, but you are his heir. Now… what is the next move?"

Harry sighed, knowing Ron was partially right. Voldemort did have said, Slytherin heir and 'my own'…

"I was going to buy a house. I want my own house; I don't want to depend on Tom or Charlus Potter. I was also going to open a café when I was re-emerged into being a Professor, but Neville is already looking at the places I was thinking of."

Ron hummed.

"Muggle or magical?" Luna questioned.

The three men looked at her amused.

"A little of both I suppose."

"Magical house can't have muggle things; the magic in the house destroys it." Ron commented and when the other three looked at him with a raised eyebrow he went deep red. "Hermione drawled that into my head."

Harry chuckled.

"Of course she did."

"I'll check muggle houses." Luna said. "While you two work, I can check. There has to be some place where we all are able to live happily."

"I'll see about opening the café." Neville added. "I saw some good places and I think I can have a more floristic café."

"Muggle food." Harry hurried to say and Neville nodded.

"Muggle food and plants… if you teach me, good-by me."

Harry pointed his bottle at Ron.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you misbehave in front of my son…"

Ron laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll just scare him with stories of his pappy… and of course I have to teach him how to prank."

Harry sent him an exasperated look, but before they could continue there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked looking at the door.

The door opened to show McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey with a dread and like he expected the woman took her wand out, approaching him, took the bottle from his hand and started to check him at once, what only made him groan. Luna jumped to her feet and approached the woman and Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was looking at McGonagall awestruck.

"Hi. I'm Kathleen Lune, but everyone calls me Kitty Luna and that is my big brother Ronald and his friend Alexander Neville, Ron and Alick for shorts."

"Minerva McGonagall." The woman said before looking at Harry with a questioning look.

"Minerva, these are my friends from the colonies… Luna is Ginny's twin sister." Harry affirmer as Madam Pomfrey worked.

Some kind of pained expression passed by McGonagall's face but it was gone before Harry could understand.

"And Miss Ginny?" McGonagall questioned, looking around for the other girl.

"She didn't make it." Ron answered. "Her death was the reason why we followed this idiot here."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey in silence. It hurt to think of his beloved Ginny dead. She didn't deserve any of that. She…

"What are you drinking?" McGonagall's voice asked sceptically.

"Fire Whiskey." Ron answered showing the bottle as if getting caught by their Professor… well technically they were.

"We're celebrating." Luna added. "Ron applied for a job as an Auror and won. And Alick found a place to open a shop."

"Congratulations Lune, Neville." Madam Pomfrey said, not stopping with her wand.

"Thank you madam." Ron and Neville said back, not sure how else they should call her considering they had yet to be '_introduced'_.

"How bad is he, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Worse than before going to holidays…"

"I'm still here." Harry groaned but no women showed that they had heard him.

"… better than after the coma."

"COMA?" Ron asked, jumping to his feet.

Neville and Luna looking at Harry at once worried.

"Used too much magic breaking Diagon Alley's anti-apparating wards." Harry answered with a scowl. "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey. Tom has been lending me magic every day." He added to the damn healer.

"You're far from fine, Mather." The stern woman argued.

Harry turned to Ron with a scowl.

"Why do I have to argue with a healer every three weeks?"

"Because otherwise you wouldn't be you, mate."

"Mate?" Madam Pomfrey asked confused. "I thought you liked woman."

Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"And I do, why?"

"He just called you…"

Harry's eyes grew and he and Ron laughed.

"From where we came calling mate to someone is usual to close friends." Luna explained.

McGonagall coughed to her hand to hide the slight colour on her cheeks.

"Well, in here it is used to call a lover."

"What? Me and… Aiden?" Ron asked before faking throwing up.

Neville laughed at Ron and Harry's predicament.

"Anything against marriage of the same-sex, Mr. Lune?" McGonagall asked coldly, making Ron stand straight at her tone of voice.

"No madam. Aiden is like my brother, that's all." Harry looked up to Ron who smirked back. "Yes, mate; you're stuck with my friendship forever."

Harry grinned back.

"I suppose you came here more than to bring Madam Pomfrey to check me out." Harry alleged, turning to his old Professor.

"Oh right. Albus wants to see you after dinner."

Harry nodded.

"I'll be there." He said before pointing to the place where he kept his drinks. "Want one?"

The woman sneered.

"Not during work hours. See you at dinner. Lune, Lune, Neville." The woman added acknowledging three with a nod of head before leaving.

"Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as the door closed. Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you always call her by her surname, Mather?"

"She told me to call her by Minerva." Harry said with a shrug. "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." The woman said and Harry vowed he could see her smile. The woman saved her wand. "I'll go talk with Lord Slytherin then."

As the woman started to leave Harry looked at her admired.

"No bloody potion this time?"

"It wouldn't work with the alcohol in your system anyway." The woman explained. "But no. Your Lord is lending you enough magic for now. But we need to find the cure."

Harry nodded and the woman left. Luna closed the door behind her and Ron fell on the couch behind him.

"WOW. That was McGonagall?"

"Yep."

"She's… Merlin's pants, I can't believe I'm gonna say it but…"

"She's hot!" Neville ended for Ron, who nodded deep red.

Harry snickered.

"You haven't met your mother yet." Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry stood, approached his desk, taking an envelope from a drawer, and gave it to Ron. "She sent me this these holidays as a love letter, there was a letter included I believe Tom destroyed it because of the infamies in it."

Ron frowned and opened the envelope, looking at the pictures inside, his face paling. Luna approached, looking over his shoulder but Neville stayed put.

"After I received it my magic freaked out, since then Tom opens my mail first."

"For Merlin's beard, Harry. My mother's…" Ron threw the pictures to the fire and they burned. "She shouldn't be sending you this kind of… what about my dad?"

"Never met him. Do you want me to find him?"

Ron shook his head.

"No. I work at the Ministry now. If he already works there I'll find him… it will be easy; I'll only need to mention that I know about what the job of rubber duck is." Harry nodded, chuckling. Ron took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "How did you adopt Severus?"

"You know… the whole '_I Aiden Marcus Mather claim you Severus Tobias Snape as my son and heir_' thingy?"

"So you haven't gone to Gringotts yet?" Harry frowned and shook his head. "Honestly mate! What was the law that we had to fight most in the future?"

Harry frowned and then his eyes grew.

"Blood law: magic adoption is not official until Gringotts makes it official as long as there is someone of flesh and blood ready to take the child in…" Harry groaned. "SHIT."

He turned to Luna who was already putting the bottle on the tea-table and standing.

"I'm going to find Lord Riddle and tell him."

Ron sighed and put his own bottle on the tea-table.

"I don't believe you have the Marauder's Map, do you?" Harry shook his head. "I'll try to find Severus in the library and then in the dungeons. What's the password?"

"Knowledge is Power." Harry answered before he grabbed the floo powder on the shelf over the fireplace.

Harry looked back at Neville.

"I'll wait for them and then take them to Gringotts. We'll meet you there."

Harry nodded and his two friends left the office and he threw the floo powder into the fire.

"Potter Manor."

**–PC–**

Voldemort looked up as Aiden's blond friend entered his office, having just missed Poppy Pomfrey.

"How may I help you, Miss Kathleen?"

"Aiden adopted Sevvie illegally." The young witch stated casually, sitting before him.

"How so?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently there's a law about blood. If there is someone of flesh and blood available for taking the child in then magically adoption is not enough." The young witch said as if talking about the weather. Her lack of usual reaction - like in freaking out – was quite unnerving.

Voldemort frowned, looked to the books, called one to himself and thumbed it up until he found what she meant.

"How did he realise it?"

"My brother asked him about it. In the colonies they had a lot of questionable jobs because of this." The young witch said, from the three she had been the one who got better used to the new names and to being from the colonies.

Voldemort sighed and stood, the young witch following him.

"Young Mather?"

"My brother's looking for him."

Voldemort nodded and the two left with Voldemort doing a point me charm to localize the two. Aiden was lucky that Lord Prince hadn't used the Blood Law yet. They found young Severus and young Ronald leaving the library. The boy looked at him confused.

"What is going on, sir?"

"Your father forgot to fully adopt you. Luckily your grandfather has yet to find out." Voldemort explained, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulled him to his Pet's office. "During Winter Solstice you said you would clean your blood from your grandfather's blood. Did you mean it?"

"Sir?"

"The easiest way to fully adopt you is if Aiden's blood adopts you." Young Ronald explained.

"Will I change?" Voldemort looked down at the boy confused. "My body. Will I change?"

"Your hair may become more like Aiden's. Some smallest changes considering you took more to your father than your mother and it's your mother's blood we're cleaning."

The boy hummed, looking ahead again.

"Will that make Aiden my mother?"

Voldemort's eyes grew as young Ronald chocked, going deep red, and young Luna chuckled. Voldemort looked down at the boy who was looking back.

"Even if Aiden was the one bearing you, he is still a man. The term is Father." Voldemort answered.

The boy won a smirk at the corner of his mouth and returned walking.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right, sir. Father would never let someone like Tobias Snape to touch him… he has better standards than that." Voldemort followed the boy, young Luna having to pull young Ronald who had yet to recuperate himself. "Pets prefer Masters who actually take care of them."

Voldemort grabbed the boy's shoulder harder, but besides that he didn't react to the boy's taunt. Pet could be blind as a bat to Voldemort's hints, but obviously Pet's son wasn't.

**–PC–**

Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten of something like this. From Voldemort's looks - on the moment he entered Gringotts - the man was going to scold him for it later. But Hell; how could he forget something like that? Was it because of the coma?

"Lord Potter."

"Lord Slytherin."

Harry returned to earth when his grandfather's voice spoke.

"Uncle this is Ron, Neville and Luna. They followed me from the colonies." Harry introduced pointing to the three.

"Pleasure, but I'm afraid proper introductions and explanations will have to wait for later." Charlus said before turning to Severus. "It's your choice, young Severus. Aiden can blood adopt you or he can do the law way, but your grandfather will be contacted if you choose the last one." Severus opened his mouth, but Charlus kneeled before the boy, putting a finger on his lips. "If you choose blood adoption there is no going back."

"I know, Great Uncle. And I choose the blood adoption." The boy said before looking at Harry as if afraid Harry wouldn't want it.

Harry smiled at him and took him inside the office where the rough Potter's account manager was waiting.

The adoption was quite simple.

A drop of blood on a flask and it was ready. Harry looked at it as it moved. On the moment Severus would drink it there would be no going back. Suddenly the drink stopped moving and Harry looked to the blue liquid as grandfather picked it in silence. He saw as Charlus let a stray of his hair fall on the liquid, according to the goblin was to make sure Severus would inherit the Potter blood, through the grandfather. And then the flask was passed to Voldemort. This had been the part that had created a little of a fight. Voldemort had the idea that if Severus was being adopted, he should lose his muggle father's blood. Harry had nothing against muggles but Severus had accepted it and his was the tricky part. Severus needed a second blood donor; the one who would overpower the muggle's blood. Harry had tried to argue but… Severus himself had asked if Ginny was there to donate the blood, obviously she wasn't and would never be. Harry was still wondering how Severus had managed to persuade him into letting Voldemort be his second blood father. Two drops were allowed on the potion and then was a moment as the two bloods moved around each other in a spiral. Harry kind of hoped that his blood would refuse Voldemort's but then the mixture stopped in a spiral circular form, two lines, one blue and one green, seem to move circularly to the centre of the flask. Harry looked to the liquid that more seemed like a spiral circular two colours lollipop than anything else. Voldemort offered the potion to Severus and the boy took a deep breath before swallowing it whole.

Harry ran to the boy, hugging him to his chest at hearing him whimper. The goblins said there wouldn't be many changes. Things like their blood mending with the before making their DNA came to surface the most look alike figure to what Severus had before. The black hair would stay, Voldemort's hair as he had the most tameable of the two. That had been the example the goblins had use.

"Father?" a voice whimpered against his chest. Harry hummed. "Can't breath."

Harry's eyes widen and walked back at once to let his son breath. Harry looked to the boy. He was slightly taller. The hair was darker than before and it wasn't silken, it was smooth and easily tameable, Tom Riddle's hair. His eyes had won a dark grey to it and his nose wasn't as brand as before, it was smoother and delicate, it was Harry's nose and rose lips; Lily Evans' nose and lips. And then Harry noticed the hands, the fingers were longer. Piano hands, or also called, smart hands. Harry grabbed Severus's hands and looked up to his boy dark eyes. His aristocratic' features looking back in silence as if waiting the verdict. Harry smiled to himself, the boy had inherited the aristocracy from the Black side of the family.

"You're perfect Severus Thomas Mather."

Severus smiled back.

"How do I look?"

"Like your old self, but at the same time, like my son."

(TBC)

* * *

Hi

And today (June 10) it's my birthday!

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	25. Chapter 24

This chapter is dedicated to **Krysania (Tat)** for being the review number #100 on AO3 and for giving me a request(as a reward) that _V find out about the Horcrux in Harry's scar and so resolute to not move it for anything. Maybe even find a way due to that to sent more power to Harry and keep him healthy a bit more._

* * *

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/GW, one sided LV/HP, CP/DBP, RW/HG

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, slash, kiss

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,053

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter ****XXIV**

**–Juicy Things–**

Charlus Potter looked at Ron, Luna and Neville from his sitting position on the café they had sat on to talk. Harry had asked for a pancake with an ice cream and hot-chocolate topping for him and another for Severus. The boy was using a fork to eat, not sure what to make of the strawberry ice cream with the hot-chocolate topping.

"So you all came from the colonies?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what do you do for living, Mr. Lune?"

"I applied for Auror and got in this afternoon." Ron said. "I'll start working Monday morning."

"And you, Mr. Neville?"

"I'm looking at the shops Ha… Aiden was offered and am going to open a café which will also have a more floristic look." Neville answered, having to amend Harry's name at the last second.

Harry saw as his Grandfather didn't even look at Luna to wonder about her job.

"You know, Kitty Luna, if there's something I don't support about England is the way they treat muggleborns, halfbloods, halfbleeds… and women." Harry finished looking pointedly to Grandfather who raised an admired eyebrow. "I mean, someone would think people had learnt their lesson long ago."

"Long ago, Father?"

Harry smiled at Severus as picked a napkin, before cleaning the corner of his mouth, making Severus turn ten shades of red.

"Yes, Morgan le Fay is a good example. King's Arthur half-sister and Merlin's antagonist… even if her story varies around the centuries from being simply King Arthur's sister to being his enemy, she always is seen as a powerful witch."

"I… I never heard of Morgan le Fay." The boy whispered.

Harry smiled and turned to his pancake.

"That's because the Wizarding World didn't deem King Arthur or Morgan's story worthy of their history's lessons and prefer to talk about goblins wars than something that would make people think." Harry simply stated before putting his fork in his mouth. Harry moaned at the taste. "Are you sure you don't want to try it? It's really good." He added looking at Voldemort.

"No, thank you. I'm still full from all the candies you served me on my anniversary."

"It was one slice of cake…" Harry added pointedly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"And the breakfast?"

Harry blushed, okay maybe it had been more than one cake.

"So one slice of cake, a pancake, a marmalade toast, a…" Harry stated, counting them on his fingers.

Voldemort coughed to shut Harry up when he noticed all the others looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aiden is right, of course. Many witches are ignored during history even though they are quite powerful." Voldemort affirmed, obviously not enjoying the previous conversation topic.

"And how would you know about them?" Grandfather asked.

"Muggle history." Harry and Voldemort answered at the same time.

"I will want to know more about her and others then." Neville affirmed. "After all, our know-it-all was a muggleborn and a woman and she was the smartest witch we'll ever find."

Harry smiled at Neville.

"I don't know… Lord Riddle is not very far behind her…"

Ron chuckled.

"That's only because he had like 30 years ahead of her and a pass of full permission to the library. With us, studying for classes, studying to teach you how to train yourself, studying for the classes you give and even the whole war going on… she barely had the time to know half the library."

"Good thing she didn't, remember when she had 'more time' in third year?"

Ron made a face.

"Yeah, not a good experience."

Harry smiled at Ron and Neville before looking down at his half eaten plate, having lost the appetite. He missed Hermione… Harry pushed the dish away with a knot on his stomach, only to look admired as the plate was pulled and, when he looked to whom had done it, he saw Voldemort grab Harry's fork and finish Harry's plate as if it was the most natural thing in the world to share Harry's food.

"So, hum… Miss Lune, what have you been doing?" Charlus asked trying to break the tension that had suddenly created.

"I'm looking for houses. One that both me, my brother, Alick, Aiden and Sevvie can live happily."

Harry saw amused at the corner of his eyes as Severus blushed at the nickname and lowered his face, picking on his food.

"And…" Charlus coughed to hid the embarrassment, he was most likely not used to talk like this to a woman… like an equal. "What about job choices?"

Luna shrugged.

"I was going to travel around the globe, but Aiden needs me now so… maybe I'll help Alick with his café and gardening, keep the Nargles away from the shop, you know?"

"The what?" Severus asked, before Harry, Neville or Ron could manage to stop him.

The three groaned as Luna looked at Severus admired.

"You're Father didn't tell you? They are nasty creatures that are always trying to play pranks. Every year they stole all my shoes so I had to walk barefoot all year long."

Severus frowned and looked to the trio who tried to make him signals to let it go but, when Luna looked at them, the three stopped before she could see and smiled innocently. Voldemort put his fork on the table and Harry glanced, noticing that the man had finished Harry's pancake.

"You were right, Aiden, this really was good."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This man was unbelievable. One moment he didn't want to eat, the other he finished Harry's own plate!

"Better than my homemade pancakes?" Harry teased and Voldemort tensed. "You can say it, you know? After all, my homemade pancakes are muggle made… something you _'hate'_."

"You're never going to stop teasing me about it, are you?"

"About what?" Harry feigned innocence. "Mister '_I Refuse My Share Of Muggle Food'_?"

Voldemort glared at Harry who limited to smirk back. Harry heard the sound of high heels approaching and long later a chair was pulled and someone sat at his side. Ron, who had been about to take his wand out, relaxed again. Harry turned to the woman at his side.

"Madam Skeeter, to what do I do the bother?"

Rita Skeeter smiled back.

"Charming as ever, Professor Mather." The woman's eyes passed by Severus and then the others on the table before returning to Harry. "Would you be so kind to give me a few words about how it is to be back to school and your beloved students?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Although I'm sure that you already know the answer to that, I'll answer; like a dream came true." Harry saw as she wrote it quickly. "And now that we're at it. If you dare to write one more time that I'm in need of a wife on your columns I'll start using anti-beetle repellent wards around me and my son." Harry hissed the beetle part just low enough for her to hear.

Rita looked at Severus and then back to Harry.

"But every child needs a Mother."

"It's not my fault the woman I wished to marry died a few days ago." Harry answered coldly and added at once as he saw her ready to write; "And no, you're not allowed to talk about her death and how I'm heartbroken."

"You could at least gave me some juicy things." Harry raised an eyebrow, sceptically. "You owe me that much after last column." The woman argued.

Harry looked at the woman coldly before he turned to Luna.

"Miss Skeeter, I present you Kathleen Lune, Gin's twin sister. Ronald Lune, their older brother and Alexander Neville. The three just arrived from the colonies and are going to stay. Ron is an Auror and Alick is a herbology lover who is going to open a café, while Kitty Luna has yet to decide what to do with her life. The three fought with me in the colonies war, they were taught by me on how to fight against the enemy and how to defend themselves as the three are my best friends that I would follow to the end of the world." Harry presented before turning to Rita as she wrote quickly. "You have your story, now flee!"

Rita smiled and stood, leaning down to kiss Harry on the cheek before disappearing.

"You taught them?" Harry looked at Severus confused. "The three of them?"

"We were around 15/20 people. The DA, don't ask me what it stands for. I was fifteen, the war was starting and as no one was teaching us… I mean, Tom taught me but no one taught them so… and we really wanted to be part of the war so… I taught them what Tom taught me."

"I couldn't do a simple spell right if it wasn't for your Dad." Neville added with a smile. "Aiden taught us more than to fight. He taught us how to believe in ourselves."

"While at the same time your Dad found his first girlfriend." Ron added conspiratorially to Severus.

Harry blushed deep red.

"Ron! What did we agree about shameful back stories?"

Ron smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were the one who kissed a crying girl under a mistletoe full on Nargles." The red haired man pointed out tauntingly.

Harry put his forehead on the table.

"What will I ever do with you?" he groaned. "That was supposed to be private."

"But it's so fun to embarrass you in front of my dear Nephew."

"He's your godson." Harry amended, while raising his head, grabbed Severus's fork and pointed it at Ron.

Ron shrugged.

"Same thing. Neither would your Father and Godfather forgive me if I didn't teach their Grandson about incriminating back stories, nor would Gred and Forge accept that I wouldn't teach our Nephew about pranks…" Ron turned to Severus. "Picture all these pranks you will be able to do on the Marauders without them realizing it."

Harry groaned.

"I'm a teacher, Ron. I can't permit him to prank them… besides James' Father is right here." He finished pointing to Grandfather.

Charlus was looking to the whole scene amused. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to uptight man over here." He said pointing at Harry "He wasn't always like this. He used to be fun and enjoy pranks; he even sponsored my twin brothers in order for them to open their own pranks shop. You should've seen that time we used a polyjuice at age 12… or that time our potions Professor was badmouthing Aiden over and over again and Aiden snapped and answered back… or when our DADA Professor badmouthed him and he called her a liar…"

Severus looked at Harry admired, who huffed.

"Only because I was the son of my parents I was attacked by my potions Professor since day one. And answering DADA Professor got me with a whole month of blood quill about _'I must not tell lies'_, so I don't see why that should be praised. My Potions Professor hated me because he loved my Mother and because my Father bullied him… funny that I got their burden on my back when I don't even know them. My Potions Professor thought I was a spoiled brat even before he deemed me a chance, because my Father was. So, Ron, I don't know why my son should bear the weight of my burden on his back as I did my parents." Harry scowled.

Ron sighed.

"And you're back to that."

Harry frowned looking at him confused before realizing how he had snapped at Ron. Harry sighed, succumbing to his chair.

"Sorry, Ron. Normally I'm more controlled than this."

"More controlled or not you should not need to have to control yourself every two moments. This is all because of the war and that experimental test we did all those years ago."

"I don't regret doing it."

"Of course not, because it's you mate. It made you the worst person to fight against, but it also killed a part of you… I speak for myself and I didn't even managed to pass half the test! What I said earlier I repeat it. Since you're parents killer died I haven't seen you so alive than you are with Sevvie over there and…" Ron stopped himself but he didn't need to finish; Harry knew who he meant.

Harry looked sideways to Voldemort, the man's eyes were red and he was looking at Ron with a cold look on his face.

"Where are you staying?"

Harry looked at Grandfather, thankful for the change.

"At Riddle Manor for now." Ron answered.

"If so, not anymore. I'm sure my wife won't mind have a few guests for a few days. What about clothes?"

"We took a bag with some clothes with us, but that is all we have." Neville explained. "We're using Aiden's clothes, while Mr. Lestrange borrowed Luna some of his Mother's clothes."

"Well then. Neither an Auror can fight with only some clothes, neither would I feel all right if I wouldn't help my nephew's friends. You three will stay with me and I'm sure Dorea will be delighted in being able to help you all with the clothes, how to prepare the café, how to find the house and how to get it ready for living… besides I'm sure Professor Riddle will enjoy having his house back."

**–PC–**

Voldemort stood from the table. Aiden had gone with young Severus to the bathroom, he was babying the boy but Voldemort was sure it was normal. Lord Potter, young Luna and young Neville were talking by the café's door about the place young Neville had chosen.

"No matter what…" Voldemort looked to the other male still by his side. "Either Aiden be dark or light or grey, I will always be there for him. So don't you dare to break, hurt or kill him!"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Lune?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

Young Ronald's eyes narrowed.

"No. It's a warning, Voldemort." The wizard looked around to make sure he hadn't been heard. "And an advice, because if you hurt him… you'll be the one dying. Again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Voldemort asked sceptical.

Young Ronald smirked.

"Aiden told me that this you is actually capable of thinking… so guess it yourself." The wizard turned around. "Tell Aiden and Sevvie goodbye for us." And he left with the others.

Killing Aiden meant his death? Could this mean…

"Where are the others?" Voldemort turned to Aiden by his side, looking around confused.

Voldemort let his magic touch Aiden. A curse that used half his magic in order to coexist… and Voldemort felt a poke back coming from the forehead.

"They went already."

Aiden hummed and nodded.

"We should go as well." The wizard said, putting a hand on young Severus' shoulder and starting to leave the café.

Aiden was his horcrux. A living horcrux. That's why he wanted him to kill him, that's why he was ready to die at 17. It had been the only way to kill Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked and followed the Mathers. One more reason to make his Pet his.

**–PC–**

"Father?"

"What is it?" Harry asked as he kneeled before Severus and cleaned most of the ash of his dark robes.

"How did Ginny look like?"

"Physically?" Harry asked, glancing up to Severus's dark eyes.

The boy nodded and Harry looked to his desk by their side and summoned the drawing he had made months ago. Harry offered Severus the drawing, continuing to clean the boy. Voldemort had gone after them but the man had left the office, giving them some kind of privacy.

"She looks like Godfather." Harry hummed back. "If she had come would you have married her?"

Harry looked at Severus in the eyes. The boy had been the only person Harry had admitted that he and Ginny would not go well together.

"Probably."

"Why?"

"I love her."

"But you said that…"

"Marrying Ginny would kill me inside. Ginny would expect me to settle down. She would expect something of me that I couldn't give. And I would feel trapped, would feel the need to smile and show a mask to make her happy and would end up killing both of us."

"But you would still marry her."

Harry nodded. Severus turned around and started to walk to the door of Harry's office.

"Tom." The boy looked back at Harry. "Why him?"

Severus smiled.

"Why not? See you at dinner, Father." And Severus left.

Harry stood, more confused than ever. Severus was hiding something. He thought that he had won the boy's trust by now but apparently not yet. Maybe it was still too soon. Harry saw as Voldemort entered the office again. He turned to the man with a sigh, getting ready mentally for the argument he was about to hear.

"Do you have any idea of how lucky you are that Lord Prince had yet to fight back?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I have a little suspicion…" Harry approached his desk, looking at the drawer where he used to save Ginny's drawing to meet with Hermione's drawing face. "Why did you use your own blood for the adoption?" he asked looking up.

Voldemort smirked and approached, walking around the desk and pulled Harry against the wall behind the desk. Harry looked up to the man's red eyes as his facial expression changed to the white face of Lord Voldemort.

"Are you going to answer?" Harry asked, wondering why the man always kept pushing him against walls.

"No. I'm going to show." The other man finally deemed Harry with an answer before a hand appeared behind Harry's neck, pulling his head up as Voldemort lowered his face down. Harry's eyes widened, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be… Voldemort's lipless lips touched Harry's ones. His lips were rough and cold and so dominating… nothing like kissing Cho's wet lips or Ginny's sweet lips… this was so much more and… demanding and… so dark. Voldemort pulled his head back and smirked down at Harry's panting face. "You're not 15 anymore. I don't believe I need to say anything else, my Pet." And Voldemort released Harry, turned around, turned back to his more human face and left the office.

Harry fell on his knees. SHIT!

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

First; for Mr. Guest who is arguing about the year Harry said to Ron, Neville and Luna couple chapters ago. If you had read all the chapters you would have seen that when Harry told Voldemort what year he has from it was 2100 and not 2000.

Second; the most waited kiss, hope it was worth the wait!

Third; the 'not fifteen anymore' came from the chapter 'Chapter XIX –First Anniversary–'

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	26. Chapter 25

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, past RW/HG, past HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness, bullying

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,576

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter ****XXV**

**–We're Talking in Parseltongue–**

"You're not 15 anymore. I don't believe I need to say anything else, my Pet." Severus heard before he heard Riddle move.

Severus left the DADA's classroom at once and fast walked to not get caught by the older man. A month ago he didn't have anyone who cared. Now he had an over protective Father, a Great Uncle, a snob Cousin, a Godfather and he had a family who actually cared for him. It was so hard to understand… and Ronald, the man had simple accepted him as his Godson and treated him as if he had seen Severus grow… Riddle was more reserved, he accepted Severus but only because he was belonged to Aiden and now he had… become his blood Father.

Bloody hell!

He had two Fathers now! He would never be a Snape ever again… he was a Mather and a Slytherin!

Severus's eyes grew wide.

He was the heir of the Slytherin house!

"I wonder, Sirius…" Severus tensed at that voice, "do you see anyone?"

"No, James, just little Snivellus over there."

Severus turned to the other two, this was not good. Not good at all! Potter had his wand at ready a mischief look in place.

"And I wonder, Sirius, what was the agreement?"

"No touching in public… but when alone could do whatever we wanted." Black answered with a smirk, hi wand also in hand.

The two raised their hands and, when they were about to curse – and Severus to flee -, the wands flew away to an open hand. Severus looked to the owner of the hand only to find Riddle.

"I will be confiscating this." Riddle stated coldly. "And if I see you two raising a finger again to my heir's Son it won't be just your wands that will be confiscated." Potter and Black nodded, both tensing deep pale. "Now get out of my sight. And be sure that Lord Potter and Lestrange heir will be told about this." The two blushed and run away. Riddle approached and put a hand on Severus' shoulder starting to walk him down the corridors. –You're acquaintance with Rabastan Lestrange, aren't you?–

–Yes, sir.– Severus answered, afraid the man thought him weak.

–I want you from now on to walk with him, or any other colleague you have, everywhere. If Lestrange asks you why tell him that it is my order.–

–I will, sir.–

Riddle nodded and the two walked in silence to the dungeons.

–You have a fireplace in your private room, don't you?– Severus looked at Riddle and nodded. –Firecall your Godfather. I've heard that he wants to teach you '_something'_.–

–But Father…–

–You have to learn a way to protect yourself, Severus!–

Severus nodded.

–Sir?– Riddle hummed. –You should re-upgrade your glamours.–

–Why so?– Riddle asked with an amused tone to his voice, as he turned to Severus.

–You're lips are swollen.– Severus said with an amused look. –Besides there's marks of hands grabbing you with strength on your front robe, sir.–

Riddle smirked, straightened the robe and passed a finger through his lips, effecting the glamour.

–What do you think of this?–

–What? That my adoptive Father is being courted by a man or that he is being courted at all?–

–Both I suppose.–

–It's what Godfather said. Being around me and you makes him smile more. He doesn't even wear a mask when around you at all.– Severus answered. –If I had a problem with that I wouldn't have asked for your blood.– he added with a smirk, only to add next in an afterthought; –Besides, who is the Slytherin that jumps the opportunity of having Slytherin blood in his veins?–

Riddle smirked back and nodded. The two arrived to the dungeons and as they walked to the Slytherin's common room Severus questioned;

–May I ask why Lestrange heir and not Lord Black?–

Riddle looked at Severus and then back ahead.

–Mr. Black is in a marriage engagement with the Lestrange heir according to your Father. Mr. Black has more respect for Lestrange heir than he does Lord Black. Telling his Father would not have an effect on the boy, but tell Lestrange will make him think twice because he doesn't want his 'friend' to think less of him.– "Knowledge is Power." The man added to the wall and nodded his head at Severus before walking away.

Severus entered the common room and went down the mass of corridors to his room and entered, locking the door. Severus approached the fireplace and wondered if he would regret it by sitting and making the firecall to Potter Manor.

"Sir." He called as soon as he arrived to the office of his Great Uncle.

Great Uncle looked up from the papers he was reading to the fireplace.

"Severus, is there something wrong?" the man questioned from his sitting position, he was so similar to Severus' Father that Severus had to remind himself that they were close Cousins and not Brothers or something of the like.

"No, Great Uncle, can I speak with my Godfather?"

The man nodded and pointed his wand to the fire and Severus's head was sent to another fireplace. Severus found himself in the living room's fireplace.

"Mr. Ronald?" he called and, at once, said man stood from the couches and approached.

"Ron, please. Only my Mother and my fiancé called me Ronald and only when screaming at me." Severus nodded and looked behind the man as Great Aunt took Miss Lune and Mr. Neville out of the room. "What is it Sevvie?" Ronald asked, sitting before the fire.

Severus took a deep breath, ignoring the nickname for now.

"You… you really meant it when you spoke about pranks?"

Ronald hummed.

"I meant it. Did your Cousin do something?"

Severus wondered how he knew about that.

"He was about to, but Lord Riddle showed up and stopped him and Black."

Ronald's eyes narrowed.

"Your Father knows about this?" Severus shook his head. "It better stay like that. They think your Father hates most is bullies and he'll be furious if he finds what James done to you. Not with you but with James… and if the state your Father is right now with his PTSD, I don't think it will be the best idea."

"He blames himself for what happens to me, doesn't he?"

Ronald nodded.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Severus shook his head. "I have a great idea on how to pay them back… you're good with potions, right?" Severus nodded and Ronald smirked. "I will want a full memory when it takes effect…"

**–PC–**

Harry knocked on the door and when given permission, entered the Headmaster office. Harry looked around in silence, his eyes locking on Fawkes.

"Fawkes." Harry looked to Dumbledore who stood and was making his way with a smile. "My faithful phoenix."

"A wonderful pet, I'm sure."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It is."

Harry turned to the man.

"But that's not why you called me here."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You speak of war, were tutored by Tom and are a muggleborn lover. How can you manage that?"

"Being raised by muggles does that."

Dumbledore hummed.

"You know about your mentor's past, but do you know about his present?"

"He's been sharing a house with me for the past couple of weeks, would be hard not to."

"You know Voldemort and you know Tom Riddle. Both personally. But do you know that the two are one and the same?"

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow, laughing.

"Voldemort and Tom the same person? When Tom said that you didn't have a sense of humour he was obviously lying."

Dumbledore frowned.

"You really don't know?" the man asked in surprise.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Honestly Headmaster. Tom can be bad, cold and a little rough sometimes, but he is no killer." Harry affirmed, while mentally he added; 'But Voldemort is.'

"Aiden…"

The officer's door opened and Harry turned to see Voldemort enter. The man looked at Harry and then to Dumbledore with a glare.

"Aiden, Professor." Harry nodded. "I heard you were called here and I wonder why I wasn't warned."

"We weren't talking about school reasons." Dumbledore argued. "I have to warn you in class related topics, Tom."

"But you're wrong, Professor Dumbledore." Voldemort retorted. "As the Headmaster of the school you can't call a student - or in this case, a Professor - without warning the Lord of their family, even muggleborns have to be accompanied by a Ministry officer they were assigned to." Harry frowned and Voldemort took a book from his vest, showing it. "Don't believe me, you can go read Hogwarts laws."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, whom looked to the book, approached, picked it and thumbed it up, looking for the mentioned law. Voldemort glanced at Harry.

–You should have told me you were called here.– the man hissed coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

–I didn't knew I had to tell you everything I do, neither did you gave me time to do it!– Harry snapped angrily, only for Voldemort to smirk. –What?– he asked furious, thinking Voldemort was making fun of him.

–You do realize we're talking in Parseltongue, right?– the man asked smugly.

Harry tensed, eyes growing wide.

SHIT!

–Bastard!–

–Indeed I am as my parents never married.–

Harry hissed angrily.

–Why did you speak to me in Parseltongue in the first place?–

Voldemort glanced at Dumbledore as the man returned the book.

–Because I can, my Pet.– "So, Professor, may I ask what you wanted with my heir?"

Dumbledore's eyes grow cold and furious but his face didn't show anything.

"Just making sure Aiden knows who you are, Tom."

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Dumbledore had this hilarious idea that you and the Dark Lord are one and the same. And I was just telling that Tom in no killer when you appeared." Harry said chuckling at the irony, although inside he wanted to snap at Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to Dumbledore.

"Honestly, Professor, first you threaten me because you claimed that I'm taking over the Ministry and now you tell my heir that I'm Voldemort?" Voldemort asked sceptically.

"I only tell the truth, Tom."

"Then you need to ask your money back to whoever you paid to tell you that." Voldemort approached Harry and put a hand on his back. "If that is all."

Voldemort pulled Harry out of the office and Harry chook his hand off, crossing his arms with a huff.

"I don't need babysitting, you know?" he snapped.

Harry felt Voldemort ready to push him against the wall and immediately turned to the man creating a magical barrier between the two. Voldemort looked at the barrier coldly.

"I don't want you in any way close to the man without me or Potter present. We both are your Lord. And if you don't want me to follow then call **_him_**, just don't go to the Headmaster or to the Ministry without a Lord!" Voldemort touched with his hand on the barrier only to catch a shock. "And lower this down immediately. You don't have enough magic to use it this insignificantly."

"For you to kiss me again or to throw me against the wall? I have bruises on my bruises because of all the time you throw me against walls!" Harry snapped, blushing like mad at remembering the damn kiss.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and passed a hand over the magical barrier, undoing it. Harry's eyes widen at the simplicity he done it, only for his wrist to be grabbed - making him gasp - and he was pulled to Voldemort's chest.

"Until I find the exact hex that I've done on you let's not be over confident, shall we? I don't want you to die before I find the cure." Harry tried to release himself. "And until you have all your magic you can't compare to mine, so don't try to fight me. It will only force me to lend you magic when I should be studying what kind of curse it is."

Harry kept struggling.

"Let… me… go!"

Voldemort huffed and, suddenly, Harry gasped, stopping all movement, his eyes growing wide. An overwhelming power was surrounding him, making fell trapped and embraced at the same time. It was dark and cold and needy and Voldemort's…

"What is going on?" Harry heard a woman's voice ask.

"Used too much magic." A man's voice answered that went directly to Harry's groin.

"Lay him here." The woman answered. "Here, Mather, drink this."

Harry felt a flask appear on his mouth and something liquid started to descend his gullet.

"You may retreat your magic, Professor Riddle."

And then emptiness. Harry felt cold and empty as if he was alone in the whole world. He missed the overwhelming feeling. He needed it. He…

A blanked descended over his back and he looked up drowsily to see Madam Pomfrey and Voldemort.

"It's okay, Mather. It will be fine in a moment. Overwhelming magic usually leaves people shivering like mad. Don't worry it's normal." The woman said in a soothing voice, as if talking to a baby. Then she turned to Voldemort, only to snap at the man angrily; "You should have more control. It was obviously too much from his reaction!"

"He was attacking me with uncontrolled magic as his magic levers were dropping really quickly. I tried to simple lend him but it didn't work." Voldemort retorted.

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I want him to drink this potion with breakfast from now on and I want him on calming draughts. But no more than one per hour."

Harry looked at Voldemort, still shivering like mad. What was going on?

"Do I still lend magic?"

"Not tonight, lest see if his magic can recuperate during the night. But in the morning check his magic levers and then at lunch. And if in need lend as you two ate so it isn't an overwhelming feeling as it can do just as bad as no magic can do."

Voldemort nodded and picked Harry up, only for Harry to find himself being flooed to Riddle Manor and taken to his bed. Oddly enough, the man's touch made the shivering stop, he didn't felt as alone as he felt before only for it to stop as soon as Voldemort lowered him on the bed.

"You're so stubborn." Voldemort commented as he pulled the blankets over Harry and sat by his side, letting his finger touch Harry's hair - what calmed Harry's shivering madness - and Harry felt trickles were he touched that made shivers run down his back - as if Voldemort's finger gave Harry little jolts of trickles. Voldemort smirked. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, my Pet." And leaned down kissing Harry on the lips, before everything went black for Harry as he fell asleep.

**–PC–**

Voldemort smirked as Aiden fell asleep on the bed his Pet had been using since he came to Riddle Manor. The Master bedroom. Voldemort's bedroom. Voldemort's bed.

**–PC–**

Dolores shivered as her arm moved on its own. Something was wrong, really wrong. Forcing her body to stand, Dolores stumbled to the fireplace and, throwing floo powder to the fire, flooed to St. Mungos. Her body trembling like mad as she travelled and she feared leaving the fire too soon.

When she arrived she was immediately surrounded by healers that tried to understand what was wrong.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Severus spoke in Parseltongue with Voldemort, he only just didn't realize it and, unlike with Harry, Voldemort didn't bring it up. Because honestly, if Severus was blood adopted and the Parseltongue gene came in the blood it is expected for Severus to win Parseltongue, but not expected for the boy to learn to differentiate the two immediately.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	27. Chapter 26

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and all the Harry Potter's books by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta & Plot:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, one sided BellaB/LV, past RW/HG, past HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter: **time travel, slash, disease illness, bullying

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,924

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

**–Bella & Privet–**

"Rabastan." Severus called.

Rabastan looked up from the low ranking table where he was making his homework.

"What may I do for you, Severus?"

Severus looked to the chair at his side with a questioning look and Rabastan offered it to him. Severus sat at his side.

"My family Lord, Professor Riddle, told me to ask you to walk with me around always."

Rabastan frowned but nodded.

"It will be my pleasure then. We are colleagues after all. But may I ask why?"

"I've made an agreement with someone that he would only attack me if he found me alone."

"Then let's make sure he won't find you alone." Rabastan said pointedly. "I have to finish this homework, would you like to join me in here or do you prefer to move to the library?"

"Maybe the library would be preferable so in case we'll need a book we can get it."

Rabastan nodded and put the homework into his handbag as Severus went to pick up his own.

**–PC–**

"How do you feel this morning?"

Harry looked up from the homework that he was grading as he ate breakfast to Voldemort who had just sat at his side with his newspaper, his breakfast appearing before him.

"I feel fine." Harry groaned, returning to the homework.

To say the truth he was avoiding the man and thinking about him as he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss... kisses that Voldemort had given him. What was Voldemort thinking? He barely knew Harry and he knew Harry was against his ideals, but he still... still what? Want to marry him? Was that such a bad thing? Of course it was! And the kiss wasn't that good... and Voldemort wasn't Severus' Father... SHIT! He was Severus' blood Father! Harry was sharing parenthood with Lord Voldemort! He...

"Breath!" a voice said in the background and Harry frowned looking up from the dancing words to the red eyes of the white man before him. A hand appeared on Harry's chin, pulling it up. "I said breath." The man said before lips appeared on Harry's owns.

Harry's lips opened as he gasped admired and before he could realize it a forked tongue was tasting his mouth...

"Master, Auror at fireplace be. Request to see Master's Mister Nice he is."

The mouth and the tongue withdrew.

"Let him in, Slippery." Voldemort's voice said and the owner returned to his seat.

Before Harry could think; a spell (that felt like cold water) washed over him as Voldemort returned to his Tom Riddle persona.

"Lord Slytherin." A man said as he appeared before the door, Harry looked to see the Head Auror at his side. "Professor Mather."

"Sir." Harry answered with a nod of his head and showed the seat at his side. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure if you are aware but when a case appears at St. Mungos, England's magical hospital, and there's suspicion of a curse the Aurors are contacted." Harry hummed. "In case the Aurors can't find what the curse is, they will turn to the DADA's Professor as sometimes the Professor travels around the globe and has more opportunities of knowing what it is."

Harry nodded.

"So I take it, it is serious."

Officer Thames nodded.

"Who is the patient? And who cursed him?" Voldemort asked and, when Officer Thames raised an eyebrow, Voldemort added: "I also travelled around the globe and happen to know a lot about curses."

"Dolores Umbridge. It is unknown who cursed her... all that I know is that it is a slow progressive curse that it is making her blood turn against herself. She'll go mad in a few days."

Harry hummed as Voldemort frowned.

"I've never heard of such a curse." Voldemort commented admired.

"_Sanguinem Furioso_." Harry said, making the two look at him. "That's your curse, but there isn't a cure." 'Yet.'

"You've seen it been done before?"

"I did." 'As I was the one who did it.'

"Is there any way to prolong it until a cure is found?" the man asked hopefully.

Harry sneered and returned to his breakfast.

"She needs a muggle healer." That made the two gasp. "The healer will check the type of her blood, will annihilate her blood and will transfuse new blood while at the same time will buy you time until a cure is found."

The Auror nodded, bowed and left. Voldemort turned to Harry.

–Is there a cure?–

–There may be.– Harry answered, sipping from his tea.

–Then why did you lie?–

–It was Severus Snape who invented it.– Harry answered, looking at Voldemort in his grey eyes.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he nodded.

–So they'll only prolonging the inevitable.–

–She'll die in a week with the transfusions. Two days without them.– Harry hissed lowering his tea-cup. –And even if Severus could manage to invent it now, he won't do it for Umbridge.–

Voldemort hummed amused.

–You get hot when you're in vengeful mood.– the man commented.

Harry looked at Voldemort coldly, stood, picked up the homework and left. He apparated to where his magic took him, to find himself before a familiar house that was for sale. Harry took a deep breath and entered the house. It was empty, except for the furniture inside, but he could still picture the people that once lived in that house... in that same couch or in that same table... or... Harry opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs, of this same small place that he once had called home. Harry closed his eyes with strength and entered, even if just for a minute he needed to feel that safe ground again. That only place he had felt at home where the only thing that he needed to care was if was going to be given enough food for him to manage to run away from the Big D gang.

He couldn't talk to Ron about what Voldemort was doing. He didn't have Sirius to talk to about it. Grandfather was out of the question as he now understood that Voldemort had asked Grandfather the ability to court Harry instead of tutoring him and, if Harry understood well, he had three years to do it. Rodolphus was out of question, the man listened to Voldemort. Hermione wasn't there. Severus? No the boy already knew of Voldemort's intentions and obviously approved of them. Neville would freak out and Luna wasn't the best option to talk about this kind of problems... McGonagall? No, even if a younger one he still looked at her as a professor. Who else did he had to turn to? Narcissa? No way, too much in Voldemort's hand. A brown haired woman appeared on Harry's mind and Harry snorted. As if he would turn to her for help...

...

Harry supposed he was mad but here he was before Black Manor about to knock. The door opened before Harry could knock to show Lady Walburga and Harry bowed at once.

"Cousin Walburga."

"Cousin Aiden, come in. I wasn't expecting visitors."

"I was hoping I could talk to Cousin Bellatrix." Harry said as he entered and Lady Walburga closed the door.

The woman smiled and took Harry to a drawing room where Bellatrix was.

"Bellatrix, you have a visitor."

Bellatrix looked and Lady Walburga bowed her head at Harry and left. Harry entered and approached Bellatrix, sitting before her.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked as if saying hello.

"Why do you want to know?" the woman sneered.

Harry sighed and undid the glamour Voldemort had done, making Bellatrix's eyes grew.

"I found out yesterday that he is courting me officially since I entered into a coma." The woman looked at Harry's swollen lips with a dark look. "I don't want this!"

Bellatrix's eyes grew, admired.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate him. I despise him and I loathe everything he stands for."

Bellatrix frowned.

"Does he know?" Harry nodded. "And he still courts you... do you have any idea how jealous that would make any woman?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Bellatrix, you are the only person I can get a real answer. Because you want him for yourself. I am freaking out. I don't even like men!"

"Don't you have a woman back in the Colonies?"

"Dead... and he knows of it, only after her death did he made his intentions clear."

"Tell him you refuse the courting. Straight and clear. Move out if he don't stop and stop talking to him all together unless for public reasons." Harry sighed and nodded. "If you didn't know yet, why do you pick on me so much?" the woman added confused.

"If he told you to curse anyone to madness, would you do it?" Bellatrix nodded. "Then you have my answer."

Bellatrix hummed.

"Is there anyone my Lord hates that you like?"

"Wha...?"

"Go out! Find someone to love! Move on and leave him behind."

"So you're advice is to try to find a wife?" Harry asked confused.

"At least a girlfriend... but don't get too attached; he might become emotional if he really is as possessive of you as I've heard."

"Who do advise me?"

"If what you said the newspaper is true then... Mariah Diggory, you might've heard of her older brother; Lord Amos Diggory. Their parents died they were young and Amos had to take care of his sister alone and took the lordship at 14. Mariah fills your requisite. She's our age... she's a Ravenclaw and she's brunette."

Harry hummed.

"Are you acquaintance with her?"

"I'm not going to set you up with her on a blind date." Bellatrix retorted.

"What about a double date?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Tom obviously doesn't like woman." Harry retorted.

"And why should I have a double date with...?"

"I know a red..." Bellatrix huffed and Harry sneered. "I know a brown haired whose parents were tortured to madness before him when he was 1 years old."

Bellatrix's eyes grew, her interest picked.

"Are they alive?"

"He visits them every time he can." Harry answered. "You may ask him about his parents if you came to the double date."

Bellatrix smirked.

"You got my interest. It's a deal."

**–PC–**

"You want me to do what?" Neville screamed.

"It's just a dinner... she only wants to know how it is to have their madness taken from them... you don't need to see her ever again... I promise that she is sane now. Maybe you can make her regret using a spell like that." Harry pleaded.

"You only got to be kidding me." Neville groaned. "I can't be gentile around her!"

"She won't expect you to be."

"I may attack her!"

"And she'll protect herself."

"Fine!"

Harry grinned.

"You're the best!"

"You owe me one, big time!"

"You won't regret it." Harry promised, making Ron and Luna by the side snicker as Neville groaned to himself about stupid time-travellers. "Oh and Ron..." Ron hummed inquisitively. "Umbridge is already at the hospital, Head Auror Thames just contracted me to know if I know the curse."

"Already? Wow, her blood is really weak!"

"She doesn't do any exercise." Harry answered as explanation.

Ron snickered.

"Good thing I only start working Monday."

"You're the newbie, they would never give you her case." Harry retorted.

"Even so, it's a good thing." Ron argued while shrugging.

Harry looked at Luna as the woman was looking at the newspaper.

"What is it, Kitty Luna?" he asked, calling her by the new nickname easily.

The woman looked up and then back to the newspaper.

"I bought a muggle newspaper to see places, but nothing is more than 4 rooms. Anything with 5 rooms or more becomes too expensive."

"5 or more?" Harry wondered confused.

"Oh, you know... you, me, Ron, Neville and Sevvie."

Harry hummed.

"What about 4 rooms and an extra room enlarged by magic?"

Luna frowned.

"Any place in particular?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's just... I don't know... I just passed there his morning and already exists and it's for sale and..."

"Privet Drive?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Forget I mentioned it." Harry retorted. "You're right. That place only brings bad memories."

**–PC–**

Severus entered Potions office with Rabastan, having been called by the Professor. Professor Slughorn was there with Severus's Godfather, Ronald Lune. Ronald smiled at Severus as he entered.

"Hi Sevvie. Who's your friend?"

"Rabastan Lestrange." Severus answered while giving Rabastan a look as the other snickered at the nickname.

"Severus, my boy, your Godfather requested for permission to take you out."

Severus nodded, saw as Professor Slughorn finished signing the form and entered the fireplace with Ronald who took him to a muggle city. The two walked for a while in silence.

"How are you?" the man finally asked as they entered a road with a lot of similar houses.

"I'm well, sir. May I ask where we are going?"

"Surrey." Severus frowned confused. "We're visiting a house."

"Did Miss Lune finally found a house?"

"It was your Dad, but I want to see what you think before it is definitive."

"Why?" Severus asked confused, there was something fishy about the way the man said it.

"It is similar to a house Aiden had when he lived with his uncles." Severus looked at his Godfather, surprised. "They weren't a pleasant family. He lived in the 'smallest room' until Riddle showed up when he was 11." Ronald said looking ahead with a scowl in place.

Severus hummed and Ronald stopped before a house with the number 4. Severus looked to the house, it was just like all the others on the street. There were a few houses down the road that were bigger but it was this one, this number 4, that Ronald stopped by.

"Ronald Lune?" A man in a suit asked.

"You must be Lucas Andreesen, right?" the muggle nodded. "I spoke earlier with your boss. This is my godson; Severus Mather. Thank you for coming in such a short time."

"Young Mather." The man said, nodding at Severus before looking again at Ronald. "And it's no problem, it's not the first person who ask to see the houses at a weekend." The man said before pointing at the house. "Shall we go see the house?"

Ronald nodded and they entered the backyard. The muggle picked from a key-chan and opened the door, showing them to a hallway. There was a set of stairs leading upstairs before them, a living room to the right, a cupboard to the left under the stairs and a dining room and a kitchen to the left. Severus could see that the kitchen had a door to the living room behind the stairs' wall and that the living room also had a small round parlour that was facing the back of the house that had a backyard.

"As you can see the house is already furnished. There is already a fridge on the kitchen and the stove it's working and functional."

"Bathroom?" Severus asked.

The man, Lucas Andreesen, nodded.

"Upstairs." The two moved to the stairs and climbed. "In here is the master bedroom." The man said opening a door to the room. "There's three more bedrooms and the bathroom is here." The man finalized, opening a door.

Severus looked at the bathroom in thought.

"One bathroom for 5 people. Won't it be too much?" Severus wondered.

"We have a huge living room and backyard at front and back. We can add a bathroom downstairs." Ronald answered. "Where would you prefer to stay?"

Severus entered the 4 bedrooms and in the end he pointed to the one down the hallway.

"I like this one, Ron." Severus said, feeling odd at talking so informal to someone he badly knew... well they were going to live together, Severus supposed it would be odd if he kept speaking formally.

Ronald grinned.

"I thought you would. So what do you think of the house, Sevvie? Do we start to make good memories of this place or do we try another?"

"If it's not too expensive... I like it."

"With both me and your dad paying it, it won't be too much. Do you want to make sure? Maybe look around?"

Severus shook his head. Ronald grinned and turned to the man.

"Thank you for coming on a weekend again. We really needed the lad to see it before deciding and during the week he is at school." Ronald explained with a shrug as they approached the man that had been waiting for them at the top of the stairs to give them space.

The man nodded with a smile.

"So you like the house?"

Ronald nodded.

"Should I and my friend pass by your office on Monday?" Ronald asked.

The man's smile grew.

"I'll have the paperwork ready then."

Ronald grinned, shook hands with the man and he left with Severus. Severus hummed in thought.

"What about the fifth room?"

Ronald looked at Severus and then ahead.

"We're going to add a basement coming from the cupboard. Add a potions lab, a storage room and a bedroom for your Dad... he'll want to sleep in the cupboard so we won't take it from him."

"Why would he...?"

"In the old house his bedroom was a blanket on the floor of the cupboard." Ronald answered with a growl.

Severus gasped. Ronald wasn't kidding when he said that Father's old room was the smallest of the house.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

No, this won't have Harry dating a woman... he just needs to know what he doesn't want to know what he wants...

So I want people to vote: should I do multiple fics, or one fic and 100s chapters?

~Isys

* * *

**Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: ****www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
